New Moon: Divided by Nature
by RAW-SYNTH3TICA
Summary: SLASH-M 17 - Jacob/Emmett - Bella wants to be a vampire for her boyfriend, but he won't allow her. Edward suddenly craves blood, even Jacob's. Emmett wants to help the mortal... & have him for himself. -COMPLETE! HALLELUJAH!-
1. 1 Uneasy Hectic Pact J&Ed

REVISED

-

Rated M-contains unusual non-con flavored sensuality, strong language, talk of character death, little-no angst, slight hint of bigotry.

SLASH (YAOI/SHONEN-AI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: During New Moon, before Jacob was admitted into the werewolf clique. This story is messy and kind of stupid because I'm too lazy to read the book or pay attention to the movie.

Now I know a -little- about the Twilight-New Moon phenomena, & I re-edited the darn shebang.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie.

Pairing: Jacob/Edward & eventual Jacob/Emmett

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

1. Uneasy Hectic Pact

* * *

Jacob Black. Two little words that always seemed to irk Edward, whether it came from his friends' mouth or a random passerby at school. Like sandpaper: just the sound of ten letters, three syllables, two little tiny words, which was a common name in America, just Completely rubbed him the wrong way.

And there he sat by the forgotten sports bag, mindlessly working in a light sprinkle from the gray clouds. Jacob Black, on a bleached white timber that wound into the beach sands like dead exposed roots, antlers of a beheaded deer.

Animal blood… like tofu to a human. Bella knew that, his so-called 'vegetarianism' from the real deal.

How his tongue wanted to indulge in his drug induced habit of sipping vitality from a holy grail, affectionately called God's children, the real McCoy.

God, Edward felt a lurch in his too full stomach for the taste of blood. Human Blood.

No blazing after rabbits, or leaping for flying pigeons, or scurrying after pesky squirrels, or draining sips from the neighborhood petting zoo…

Jacob sat there, wildly stirring ebony hair tied back from his concentrated face and white rolled up long sleeves, fading blue carpenter jeans rumpled from holding for too long, brown hiking boots being lapped at from foaming rising tides. …No… So Fresh, so new.

Fresh, fresh youth settled comfortably in front of him like a sitting duck. And not only was the adolescent American Native all of the above described, he IS an Enemy.

He is competition for Bella's love. Her love, like endless torrid summer. Heat and sun, two things that are his enemy, but gladly welcomed.

How revenge sweetens blood like a lump of sugar over chocolate, to heighten the flavor, his edibility, this overall delectability, his taste. The small satisfactions of draining Jacob Black of his life, into a temporary fix. Just as if he bit into a berry, tasted, chewed and spat it out with utter distaste and fulfillment. Added sweetness to make into shit if he so chose to do so.

Jacob could only be described as a tough, stubborn, tree hugging hippy with the only objective to steal Bella away.

But why should that bother Edward?

The teen vampire looked closer at the small project taking shape under Jacob's hands, a woven black cord and knot decorated bracelet. It looked more like a swirl of licorice than an in-style ethnic armlet.

Was he not the Hottest thing to wake up the drizzling town of Forks?

Couldn't Jacob have easily Done the same?

Was he not the One who added Sex appeal, Danger, Beauty, And Variety in a rugged, pale, pre-immortalized package to the hormonal mix?

Couldn't Jacob easily Be the same?

Was he not a supernatural organism that most yearned to be?

Isn't Jacob already of a different nature?

Wasn't he not a deeply sexual hunter?

Isn't Jacob already not?

Was he not a legendary Vampire?

Hell Yeah!

Couldn't Jacob easily be turned?

But why did Jacob not care that his former admirers now worshipped a century old, technically, experienced gentleman?

Of course he doesn't care. That small truth made Edward all the more burn holes when He, Jay-Cub, and Bella made casual small talk.

Jacob lifted his hand and made a final knot, fully expecting his work. It looked a hell of a lot better than what was mass produced and forced into curio/tourist shops as faked authentic local artistry. The knots created a beautiful jagged diamond pattern over the difficult even braids. Dark brows knit as he sighed after neatly folding the cuff and placing it in his bag pocket.

Was Jacob's reaction just his ancestral genes reacting to pressure?

Just shrug it off if you've been out rightly insulted.

Just be second wing to the Lone Ranger and fall down if John Wayne shot a blank?

Just be a happy camper when you have to scoot over for neighbors?

Sure, why not? He is what he is, and only Edward had the power to change that.

Edward could not figure him out: He grinned all the time, laughed at stupid unfunny jokes, was close with everybody.

Little advantages of living in a wet, tiny town that was practically under water. Should've been called Atlantis for it's infamous unending rains.

Jacob stared out to the rocky islands several hundreds of feet off the coast, mist surrounded the unfocused hills floating on the sea current. He made an odd gesture by peeling off his soggy shoes and damp long sleeve, he laid them out on the low makeshift bench of timber. His caramel limbs slightly paled from the chilly wind and cold shower tensed his bare torso. It shamelessly showed off his sessions in P.E. Hard, equally mounded areas and cleaved hollows of healthy firm skin formed his naked areas. Edward's interest peaked at the sight of his enemy wading into the swelling ocean, Jacob dipped in and smoothed his long hair back from his shoulders.

"Black!" a voice echoed out from the trees, loud enough to drown out the slapping waves.

Jacob whipped his head around at the sound, Edward emerged from the dark emerald pine trees with his designer leather jacket zipped, jeans crisp from the dry cleaners, and spotless athletic sneakers.

The Native let out an air that he held in his chest, afraid for a second that it was Sam.

"Yeah, Cullen." Jacob waded until the water reached his navel, not finding it reasonable to cut recreation short.

"I'd like to have a word…" Edward turned to give some unneeded privacy.

"Uh, just a sec," the drenched teenager said sloshing out, tying the shirt and shoes on his sports bags' shoulder straps. 'There's that all American dream high talk.'

"It's about Bella…"

"Yea?"

"Stay away from her."

"Why?"

"I see what you're doing, Black."

"Which is…?"

"Prying me and her apart. Taking her from me."

"What? We're friends. She talks to me and I ask her questions about homework."

"That's a lie."

"Ask her if you want. But leave me out of it." Jacob handed Edward his phone.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Edward."

"What assignment did Jacob" 'ick,' "ask you about today?"

"Umm. Hold on…" (Rustle, rustle, zzzzzzzzip…) "…a bit of trig,…"

Jacob pulled out a folder from his bag and handed it to Edward. He in turn, flipped through the side tabbed pages of efficiently catalogued school memos of read ups, study pages, notes and individual lessons. A 'Trigonometry' tag stuck out written in neat printed blue ink, the vampire's fingers paged through it and came upon some printer duplicated notes. A round near cursive name stood out on top, it read Bella's full name: Isabella Swan.

"…Some Chem…" (Rustle.) "…"

Edward flipped through and came upon a neatly written copy that had a footnote at the bottom, more like a reminder: '-Thank Bella & do her a favor-'

"Suspicious…" said the vampire out loud, Jacob glared at his accuser.

"What?" Bella crackled over the cell phone.

"Nothing, just another call coming in…" Edward lied…

"Oh, okay. I think that's about it. By the way, why ask on Jacob's phone?"

"Because I needed help too." And another lie…

"Come over before eight and we'll work out the problem areas, okay?"

"Not tonight," Edward glanced at his enemy, who stood in the gradually harshening rain, "My parents want me home tonight. Is it alright if I drop in tomorrow?" And another lie… a grand total of three in a day.

"It's fine," (Rustle) "Gotta go, need to take care of some things before dinner. Bye."

"Bye,"

"Minutes aren't free. Even in the states," unemotionally stated Jacob after the phone was held open in the pouring rain, the dial tone now audible.

"I gotta get home, Cullen," Jacob took the phone from the white hands, their fingers touched briefly. Damn, his finger tips froze!

"For what? A rain dance?" Edward said still stung from his quite moment interrupted by his enemy, with the cellular phone securely pocketed, the native turned around finding no interest in answering.

"I'm meeting a couple of friends." That Is the truth, he Did in fact have 'friends' who loved to horseplay. The vampire's pique reached.

'Really. This Is going to be a good day,' he thought viewing the swinging tail over the coppery shoulder blades and low rise jeans.

"Need a ride?" Jacob turned around, uncertainty flashed like a shooting star on his face, one minute there, one minute gone on his usually confident expression. Interesting, all the better to taste.

"I can walk. Need the exercise," was his answer, he began trudging along in the tangled root exposed forest before being halted again.

"Are you sure? Black, I can count your ribs from here." That is the truth also. With enhanced sight, Edward could see every mound and inviting crevice, he could smell the earthy scent as if Jacob rolled in dewy grass like a luxurious bath, he could hear the unaffected heartbeat, he could see Jacob's pupils contract when he turned to face him.

"You don't want to help me, Cullen. I wouldn't want to return the favor either," he bluntly answered the half offense, but he stayed in place awaiting the other to leave in his expensive foreign car. No such luck.

"I'm not helping, just livening up my day," Edward absently rolled a sea smoothed rock under his shoes and picked at chipping fingernail.

"I'll give you something to lighten up about…" Jacob chucked his cell phone at the undead teen, he easily reappeared out of the object's path. The paler teen looked in time to see the thrown cell phone 'plink' unto the beach tide and get carried away.

"Get signals down there?" Edward coolly slid his hands in his pockets and glanced at the place the phone was thrown.

"Know what? Shut the hell up, Cullen," two arms raised in a quick 'fuck you' bird flip, he turned around on a bare heel and began back into the woods.

"Fuck you." Edward licked his dry lips, he ran a hand through his hair, tongue pressing at a prominent upper tooth.

Hungry… Hungry… for that wild idiot. Teenage boy blood can taste gamey and musky like a donkey in heat, but this hunger for something living was slowly draining Edward of his ironclad willpower. A decade near nonliving lifespan taught him endurance and tolerance of little and nonhuman blood. How can one simple meeting lead to his untimely undoing? Christ, he needed a drink! No rabbit or forest deer could stamp out this thirst, for the first time: it killed him to see a meal bravely walk, instead of run, away from him without so much as a 'dear god, please no!'

"Ready or not, Jay…" he murmured through painfully clenched teeth. He followed the scent Jacob left behind, a warm smell of cedar wood and light undertones of natural body oil, he stalked slowly learning the secrets of Jacob's 'trail'.

His smell foretold the mortal's destiny, to eventually become a protector of the ancient truce, to one day hunt vampires as a foist lifestyle.

Scenic enough for post cards and paintings, Edward was now fully aware he currently trudged the mountainside of some sort. Pines and stripped trees led to another beach, peacefully secluded from tourists and locals. Sea water lazily gurgled around smooth jutting rock sides, the 'cliffs' looking more like giant river pebbles than anything. And there that tree hugger sat, on the hood of his pickup truck, looking more than delectable without his shirt or jacket, which were drying on an open door.

He examined Jacob, who was reclining, hair wet and still down, back to the windshield and legs folded up to display a pair of faded carpenter jeans, he was studying the bracelet again.

The teen vampire marched into plain view, the native tensed at the unwelcome presence.

"What the hell do you want, fraud?" he pulled out a pocket knife and aimed it at Edward.

"To eat," the vampire answered still advancing from the front of the truck. Fear didn't tinge his scent of raw nerve, it quickly changed from calm to a zealous twinge of air before a thunderstorm.

"A vampire having a taste of human is no one's best interest," breathed the native, still on defense.

"And your's?"

"I have none."

"In Bella?" he approached with a playful accusing glance.

"Now that I think about it, yes." Jacob kept his stance and brave face. Not a change within his scent.

"Great. No good-byes to fill for," he dryly laughed, finding more than probable cause to end his enemy and jumped on the truck hood.

"Fuck off, Edward!" he swiped the blade about missing his inhuman target.

"Shut up and lay like the dog you are!" the vampire grabbed Jacob's knife wielding arm in a cold grip.

"Fuck off!" he cracked Edward good on the cheek, no blood, the usually forming bruise devoid on his face. Instead it was a crack, as if his skin were living china plaster.

"Ow," he hollowly stated easily slapping the knife away.

"Steal a damn cow and be done with it!" he growled fighting as his other hand was caught and held, Damn his inhuman strength!

"That will only fill me, not satiate my thirst," Edward leaned in on the right and inhaled the calm spicy pulse, "I've followed our people's agreement. I'm a very picky eater, but lately, Bella's constant teasing stirs up my appetite."

"She won't give in?" that actually surprised Jacob, most people would jump at the chance to submit to Edward Cullen, so why not Bella?

"On the contrary, she has been more than willing, I plan to take that after I turn her. I want mortal blood today, after years of waiting for the right kind, my kind of fix to land in my lap…" he inhaled the vastly different yet similar scent he held before he was turned decades ago.

"What am I then? A filler?" Jacob felt his vital fluids freeze and call to the vampire in it's sweetest song.

"Food, meal,…meat,…a human," that meant Jacob's family was next if he didn't comply then and there, but he was willing to stand holding Edward off for as long as he could.

Thinking quickly, he shakily answered trying to sound uneasy, "H-hang on."

The immortal paused and looked his prey in the face, "If you kill me, Bella would know it's you."

"So?"

"You can have human blood whenever you want, but that means you can't kill me. At least not now." The vampire's amber eyes lit up, he brushed his mouth over the unwavering throb under an area of darker skin. Jacob turned his head to the side, his nose touching Edward's leather jacket, and allowed him free reign.

"Whatever you say, Black." Edward experimentally licked the warm steady artery, instantly his pale cheeks warmed a degree to the entrancing flesh beneath him. He leisurely sucked on the vein containing blood coaxing it out, he sucked harder gnawing at the forming bruise, as if tasting wine he lapped at the blood that rose to the surface of coppery skin. A tremor shook his whole body as the sample of body fluids reached his stomach, it quickly broke down Jacob's strangely enticing essence and flowered from his core to the tips of his fingers.

"That was incredible," Edward lowered his lips again and by habit, shoved his knees under Jacob's splayed legs, receiving a tight lipped snarl. Jacob let his eyes stare straight up at the gray unchanging sky, droplets fell unto him and the hungry predator between his legs. Edward noticed and could care less if there were a storm heading their way.

He slowly felt along the pulse with his lips, the mortal teen shivered beneath him, mouth watered at the knowledge of food, sitting obediently in his lap. His lower teeth searched about for a well known tender spot, though it's been forever since he fed from a male out of desperation, and this experience would be no different. He slowly bit in, careful not to poke with his upper canines or any larger than two pinpricks, with a gasp from Jacob and neck muscles rigid from shock, the native squirmed about from discomfort, like a child having a bad dream. Electricity surged up his teeth and dripped in a calm trickle on his tongue, Jacob's blood like bottle lightning, cruelly confined in a body, then and there, he suckled gently urging the shy fluids to slip down his throat and into his greedy stomach. Fully aware that applying light pressure and suction would veer the vital liquids off their course and into his awaiting mouth.

The vampire grudgingly dragged his fangs out of their, now, much loved lair, his gaze wandered up to Jacob's aimless eyes. His complexion had little change, which meant they were in the safe zone, and Edward had more blood to drink.

"That was just the beginning, Jay," he whispered watching his prey's expression.

Those lids slid close and lips opened, "Keep going, hangman."

"Are you sure?" his voice breathed into Jacob's right ear in false sympathy, "I can really hurt you."

"Get on with it, asshole. I can take care of myself," he impatiently said exposing his marked neck again.

"Whatever you say, Black," he flatly chuckled and smelled the stronger flare in his prey's blood: very strong courage, almost smells like determination.

"So demanding," he teased licking at the two forming beads, Jacob breathed hard through his nose, ready for the second wave. Instead of feeling the touch of hot nauseating bayonets, two wet fleshy muscles pressed to a slit above the incisions, a soft pulling sensation erupted from the space between Edward's lips, like he was sucking the juice out of an orange.

Gradual delicate pressure humanely beckoning his blood out into periodical drops, Jacob felt the thing above him sap his life out slowly, like grains of sand falling one by one into infinity. Then the vampire remembered something: his meal would taste better if his prey were more attracted to him.

"Why are you being so dead down there?" the vampire asked pulling off his host.

"Is there any other way I could be when I'm getting my body drained?" he lay still understanding perfectly well if he displeased Edward, him and his family were dead.

"You could look me in the eyes," the predator moved his face to the other's.

"I'm sorry, if my eyeballs could magically roll into my nose, then I'd see your perfect hair in my way," he humorlessly rose an eyebrow and frowned.

"My hair is perfect?"

"Insecure much, Ed?"

"No, I know for a fact that I can seduce you," Edward ran his now warm hands down Jacob's arms, and stopped at his neck.

"I can rip out your throat," he defiantly growled at the vampire's proposal still not moving an inch.

"Then why didn't you?" his interest pricked by his prey's thorny attitude and obvious bluff.

"Because," Jacob rose to sit after pushing Edward aside, "mamma and papa Cullen wouldn't be too happy about that."

They sat there in the drizzle, a ring resounded from the vampire's back pocket.

"Keep the phone, Cullen. That wet beauty's all yours," the native kicked Edward to the edge of the truck and rolled off. He quickly put on his jacket, zipped it up and hopped on the driver's seat cold and near hypothermic. The vampire clicked the drenched phone to voice mail, he opened the passenger's side and crawled in.

"I'm still hungry, Black," he cooed, Jacob braced himself on the steering wheel and seat as he drove both legs a the immortal. Both legs were easily caught and separated, he roughly scooted in and forced their gazes to meet. The native's furious brown ones and Edward's calm, half dead gold orbs.

"I was beyond considerate with your needs, Jay."

He pulled his fist back once again only to have it tied with his shirt and securely shut in the door above his head.

Jacob heavily exhaled, the slight zest of fear reached Edward's nose, "I'm starting to think you won't own up to your own agreement. And now I want to hurt you."

The native uneasy with anxiety wordlessly, awfully slowly, unzipped his jacket and laid back to the vampire's delight, "Go ahead, just hold up your end."

"Isn't it poetic justice that I eat my enemy than snuff him out? Like I laid a thumbtack in the right place of the track. My competition blushing to me," the vampire singsong into his enemy's beating neck.

"Get it over with! Just do the deed, don't squat between my legs if you got no business being there!" he yelled in irritation and annoyance as he violently twisted about in the lap he sat in.

"Shh, shh, shh," Edward shushed him with a icicle he referred to as a finger, Jacob grudgingly obeyed.

"Let me finish, I want to remember this moment," he put his finger down and continued, "Bella's mine. She's no one to be toyed with. Not by any one if they want me to be their last memory before they go missing. Well, except that they'll be dry as a mummy, that's beside the point…"

Jacob groaned, his right arm already falling asleep and his mind wandering, 'This has got to be a hell of achievement speech, like he just won a 'best actor award'. Just shoot me now!'

"Hey, eyes over here. We don't want you wandering in your mind without supervision, do we?" Edward snapped his finger in front of his bored prey, the brown eyes lazily dawdled back to the gold ones.

"The agreement was that you goddamn 'feed', not talk me into dehydration. Even Sam has more balls than you," instantly he was sorry for what he said, for even mentioning that dope Sam in the whole mix, was already bad enough already that he insulted Edward's quixotic preaching.

"I'm about ready to just pop you open and stick you in a sewer." Jacob's pulse shot at the hand wrapping around his sore neck.

"And? I'm listening." His pulse stabilized quickly.

"Quit being such a smartass and pay attention then," the undead teen squeezed with more strength.

"AND? I'm all ears," he bobbed his head side to side with the uttered syllables.

" 'And' I want my first feeding from you, ending the fifty year cycle since my last live prey, to be enjoyable. It might be slightly painful due to the fact that you are a virgin…"

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but I've been through this almost forever ago, Romeo," Jacob glanced at the radio that read 4:32, which meant about a good fifteen minutes of just exchanging words and being kinkily tied to the truck.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Black: the agreement was to Obey, not to Argue with me," the vampire worded now burning holes into the brown eyes.

"Consolidate me to death, I'm only here until the end of eternity," the native bumped his head on the truck's window.

"Again with the mouth, stop being so pigheaded," Edward scolded.

"And lay here dying as quietly as possible for your pleasure?"

"You can fill in the blanks with cries of mercy if you want, if being treated with care humiliates you," he shrugged, though much preferring begging or moaning to whining.

"Oh, please hurt me, Edward Cullen. You sexy, frigid as ice, undead hunk," Jacob monotonously mocked with a vacant look, "Make you any happier?"

"I don't care, we're in the sticks for crying out loud. Nobody's going to save you. Nobody can save you from me," his voice seeping thick with visible want.

"I'm lethargic with fear," the mortal deadpanned, face visibly jaded beyond comprehension.

"Real fear is your heart beating miles a minute," his words serious and cautioning.

"Goody. You going to tell me my horoscope and zodiac sign now, because I wanted to know if Bad Luck and Bad Revenge Dialogue was part of my day," the human unsmilingly hit with dead accuracy to Edward's confidant esteem.

"Compassion for the living has barely enough strength to restrain me from ripping you up," he warned.

"Don't let my mortality keep you waiting. Kill me now so I don't embarrass you and snore my way into a sarcophagus," another direct hit.

"You, by all means, don't take me seriously," his acidic tone now kicking in.

"Look 'Buddy', I want to go home! In a hearse or not, just be done with me," Jacob growled and grasped the vampire's chin in his hand. The attract and eat plan now fully backfired in Edward's face, Jacob's taste was now fully tainted with the rancid smell of hate.

"Go home," he ripped the makeshift restraints.

"What?" the human asked wide eyed with disbelief.

"Go Home!" he yelled.

"Then Get Out Of My Truck!" Jacob kicked him out of the spacious auto compartment and shut the chunky door before locking it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the immortal aridly commented with a joyless wave.

"Go fuck yourself!"

And he gunned off without so much a thought of forgiving Edward of his behavior.

* * *

NOTE: I'll probably keep the 'vampire venom' thing going, because it doesn't turn a human, it is moreover a 'marking'. If 'Fang' is mentioned, it's not the correct word for canine teeth, but it is an equivalent/synonym.

-

Okay, Okay, I bet this makes me look stupid to admit, I've done wrong & brutally killed the Twilight saga story.

Watched New Moon on 11-30-09, this story was rushed because of the Edward/Jacob parings I read about, Not Jacob/Edward.

But the Jacob/Edward seemed so interesting, because Edward is a vampire who left his girlfriend, Jacob is a human protecting his 'cougar', so I really thought it would be pretty…weird to make Jacob the sub & Edward the dom. I admit, it is weird.

Apologies for offending fans, if you don't care to read it again, I wholly understand.

-

~Thank you Est661, who took the time to give me a spanking, some Twilight advice, some constructive criticism & some info to correct this faux pas with.


	2. 2 For Bella J&Em

**REVISED Ver.**

**-**

**Rated M-contains unusual non-con flavored sensuality, mild violence, mild language, talk of character death, little-no angst, slight hint of bigotry.**

**SLASH (YAOI/SHONEN-AI/MxM/GUYxGUY)**

**AN: During New Moon on the day of Bella and Edward's breakup, technically evening in this chap. **

**--NOTE: As you know now, 'Vampire Venom' (my own creativity put into this, here, fic) is just a vampire's saliva. In this case it mark, it is more of an indication that a certain host/thing belongs to a vampire. It depends on the right amount put into a host during feeding, I'm not saying that vampires slobber or anything, just that it's sort of an identification thing that sticks with the victim. This might be incorrect in the Meyer world, but if this development vexes you: criticize or review. **

***Don't own the characters or book/movie. **

**Pairing: Jacob/Edward & first look at Jacob/Emmett **

**SEVERAL-SHOT:**

**Divided by Nature: **

**2. For Bella **

* * *

**Jacob pulled into the driveway with kicked up sand in his wake. He drove until night stamped out the gray and replaced it with a black inky sky. Jumping out, he jogged to the patio. **

"**Running from something, Jake?" his father sat on the porch in his wheelchair with a blanket draping his lap. **

"**Uh…probably," he scratched the messy dark frizz and zipped his jacked up to his chin. **

"**Girl trouble?" his father pulled out a pocket knife and wooden carving project. **

"**You can say that. Any word from the tribe?" he nervously twitched his lip aside. **

"**No, they decided to stay after hearing about an approaching storm from the south. Rachel and Rebecca are staying at a friend's tonight." Jacob sheepishly stepped closer to the patio and out of the rain. **

"**See any bats outside the cave?" He stopped. **

"**Wh-Huh?" he blinked several times only catching 'bat' and 'cave.'**

"**Cullen's," his father explained, queasy unease poured into his mind. **

"**Yeah, they're keeping their agreement well, actually," he haltingly laughed noticing that he was acting stupid. **

**The father's eyes and brows rose from his project, "Are you sick?" **

"**I don't know," Jacob raised his hand to his forehead, only a slight temperature, nothing to call 911 for. **

"**You're acting pretty strange lately." **

**Jacob raised his arms, shook his head and dropped his hands to his sides. **

"**Dreams, oversleeping, eating habits, your mind taking a mosey," his father listed down memory lane putting his carving aside. **

"**Are you taking drugs?" **

"**God jeez, dad, no," he bluntly defended himself. **

"**Alright, just checking." He walked up the porch to warm up inside. **

"**Sam's been asking that you go cliff diving sometime." Jacob's heart froze as did the rest of his body, he hesitantly forced his eyes to his parent's concerned stare. Nameless fear gripped his innards and wickedly twisted, there's that stomach acid smell rising from behind his throat. **

"**Tell him," he silently gulped, "I'll think about it." **

**His hazy head swam as he unconsciously ignored the after school meal and headed straight into his room. What a day! First, getting caught by Edward nearly skinny dipping, then getting chased down, then having words forced into his ears. That boy can preach until the snow melts. He paused and groaned, a nameless energy gripped his nerves and body scorching with surging heat, the cold clothes suddenly burned his skin, like it was on fire, his head spun and skin prickled. Jacob ran to the bathroom and turned the showerhead to full cold, scared out of his mind he might spontaneously combust, he stepped in. **

"…**help me…" his breath blistered to his lips as if a dragon were literally breathing out of his mouth. All over he was aflame, invisible syringes full with acid forced his muscles to expand and body to heat. **

"…**dad…" Voice barely above an exhale, muscles yanked from their place beneath skin, they ripped themselves away into sections of poaching cutlets. His hands flew to his chest where the pain concentrated, hands desperately trying to anchor his body parts into anatomical correction. Fragments of sinew slithered and lurched apart under the thin tan covers like snakes, he gritted his teeth. **

**Water, bitterly biting into his nerveless skin turned to steam before reaching his waist, his body deafeningly sizzled under the useless spray like a red hot iron pan. **

"…**D-Dad…" Jacob wheezed as much as his boiling lungs could allow, hands frantically groped about and grasped, his fingers touched through the newly melted surrounding shower curtains. His skin felt like it was scalding off his bones, new panicky desperation flared in him. **

"…**Dad…!" Tears burned down his cheek, and faded into bubbling dry hot vapor around him, his inhalation heavy with almost smoking steam. The wet jeans fell into a disintegrated heap at his ankles, the white noise of water and fire terrifying his limbs into clear terror. **

"**Jacob! Open the door!"**

"**-Dad!" he fumbled about with outstretched arms, he doubled over as the heat intensified. **

**His father heard his son scream on the other side, "Jacob!" **

"**K- …-Can't!" he pitifully whimpered on the cold wet floor, which instantly thawed to his touch. **

"**Jacob! Try!" his father worriedly banged on the door. **

"**-I…-Dad!" Another punch of heat gravitated on his body, defeated helpless salvation lay on the other side, and yet he couldn't move from the constantly spiking pain. He thrashed on the floor, the agony searing his soul into pieces. **

"**Who the-?!" **

"**Emmett Cullen, sir."**

**Through his distressed roaring, he didn't hear the loud clunk of the broken door, his burned senseless body felt no hands pick him up, his steam strained eyes could barely make out four shapes and one huge pale person. **

"**Jasper, go get ice! Emmett, hold his chin up!" a foreign calm figure ordered. The massive Cullen child gently tilted Jacob's head and upper body out of the still running water, his face empty of feeling. No pulse, no heartbeat, any longer in this state and Jacob would be dead. **

"**What the hell are you doing in my house?!" that was his father's voice. "Alice, take him outside." Hundreds of clinks of glass shards dumped into the overfull tub, they melted and added to the swathing mist in no time. **

"**Watch it," Emmett shielded the ice away from Jacob's unmoving form, Jasper nervously dipped his chin with his eyes fixed on the unconscious mortal's neck. The assistant's glare followed, two tiny beads of clear fluid oozed slowly from a web work of damaged skin, inside the clear beads were threads of red that sapped down Jacob's bruised neck. Vampire Venom, harmless vampire saliva yet disturbing evidence of feeding. Strangely, Jacob had no indication that he was changing into an undead being, so this was a consensual agreement. **

**Emmett looked over to his father for permission, the older vampire nodded both contemplating the same thing. He lifted the human's torso partially out of the ice dissolving water, and held the underside of the unconscious teenager's head, comprehension struck Billy. **

"**This is breaking-!" A hand held Jacob's jaw open as an object was poking in. **

"**There's no Time to think about the Truce!" The instrument prodded and squeezed between two internal muscles. Alice escorted the estranged man out of the cramped sauna-like bathroom, Emmett firmly latched onto the area of the spreading poison without drawing his upper incisors out, the sour bane tied his jaws in a sharp knot, it smelled like chivalrous hatred, like his 'little brother', Edward. His newly odium tainted virus-like extract coiled about Jacob's blood, it covered every drop like an identification casing, so that he would appeal to no one else, the youngest Cullen son's inner buds broke past the defilement and was aware of the red crystal fragments manipulating his body. **

"**Breathe, Jacob, breathe…!" Jacob's mouth opened to a vast inhalation, his tonsils forcefully pulled apart from the other, his closed throat emptied of carbon dioxide, his lungs irregularly expanded from the thick humid air. Emmett felt the neck tense, the fixed emotions of detachment from Edward took root once the mortal's pulse constricted and squeezed out the last bit of venom. **

"**He'll be alright," a sigh of relief came from above. The forever twenty year old unenthusiastically parted with the neck that cradled him so perfectly when a tap snapped him out of blissful delirium, he squeezed his lips together to stop the flow of blood and to keep his own venom from Jacob. A slight crease changed his usually resigned face, why would Edward do such a thing and endanger them all to exile? He stood up and stepped back now that his work was done, as did Carlisle. **

"**This doesn't change anything." Billy wheeled himself through the door and noted Emmett's copper toned eyes taken over by his black pupils, slightly different from the rest of the family's and still peaceful. **

"**I didn't expect so. He has a slight case of 'animality'. His near heatstroke symptoms subsided." All but one person stayed in his sight, his father. Emmett forced himself to stare straight ahead when they ran at a speeding blur, he wished he could at least have been allowed one more second near Jacob, he hoped not to submit to his brother's opinion of 'eating over-processed expiring pith.' **

"**C'mon, Jacob. You gave me a scare," his father reached into the tub of ice and water to his son. He now fully noticed his son changed, that he was no longer a scrawny kid, that he was metaphorically and physically a changed young man. **

"**Da…-? Whu…what happened?" Jacob carefully sat up in the tub, his eyes readjusting to the yellow lights, a pull at the back of his head told him he had a massive knot in need of brushing. **

"**Nothing, Jacob. Nothing you should worry about." A puffy towel was wrapped around his shoulders. **

"**Who? Who were they?" the teen asked, his thoughts swimming with the melting ice. **

"**Just a couple of people," his wheel chaired father said without sincerity. "It was the Cullens', wasn't it?" Billy's son turned off the forgotten faucet. **

"**The truce is still unbroken. Hard to believe our family secret nearly took your life, and theirs' saved you," he said only for Jacob to hear. **

"**I still can't bring myself to care," the teenager sat back shaking his head in dread. **

"**Is this about that Swan girl?"**

"**Bella," his voice hoarse from roaring.**

"**That's the one." Emphasis on 'the one.'**

"**A little bit," his cheeks colored at the thought of her. **

"**You go off chasing a difficult girl like her, you'll come back with a broken heart," his father's words full of genuine concern. **

"**She's different. I lu-"**

"**Don't say that. If you declare something as powerful as that, she can run from you, like a ghost."**

"**I do." **

"**Ask yourself this question: is she worth the trouble between you and that Cullen boy?"**

**Jacob lay in bed contemplating that riddle, sore from the subsiding fires that swallowed him whole hours ago. Damn those pearls of wisdom you have to think about. **

**He carelessly flopped onto the bed and twisted to find a cushy spot. The sway and groan from wind splitting trees halted his attempt to sleep. **

'**No such luck.' He kicked off the sheets and poked his head up to view past the low window. Autumn, even in the dark it looks like the sun is ready to set. He peeked to the side at a clock: 8:03, the night is young and dullness fed his need for adventure. Cliff diving, he saw Sam and others do it, it isn't that scary once he tries it. Eagerness overflowed his sleep-fogged self awake, he silently packed a towel, a knife and swimming trunks. He tugged the dried jeans on and decided on wearing a jacket without a shirt underneath, extra time wasted when his dad has a wonderful pair party killers like a fox. Jacob quickly ducked out the window above his bedside and went on his way, the rebel in him had room to flex his trouble imagination and time to fly free tonight. He jogged into the calm dark, not caring that he couldn't see in the past his nose, but the sound of waves led him in the right direction. The rhythmic splashing and swishing waves died half an hour later as his attention swayed from the trail, he stopped to listen. **

**His eyes strained to see into the tangling woods, small puffs of fog escaped his mouth as he held his breath, not afraid of monsters if vampires were his neighbor. Several hundred feet away was the sound of what resembled toothpicks snapping, then the quick lightning flashes of hoof-like padding, then blood red eyes appeared in front of his face accompanied by a blank paper white face. Jacob had no time to blink when the dim forest warped in his face, four pairs of beams flashed and glowed white, red, and brown. **

"**JACOB!" those spheres spoke to him in voices so familiar and so distant. **

**Those lit spheres grew fainter and fainter into the washy gray, and then he fell. **

"**I couldn't help myself." A strong smell of cut flesh reached the confused teen's senses, he gagged glancing about for the speaker. **

"**My, that's what I call a drink!" 'Jasper! That's Jasper's voice!' Then he felt it, a nosy finger swirling his thoughts around, searching for something of value within his mind. **

"**Get out of my head!" Jacob leapt to his feet and pulled out his knife, his ears picked up a small chuckle. He furiously whipped his head around and around, forcing the other out of their sick form of play and into light. Gold eyes blinked from atop a rocky rise. **

"**What're you staring at, Cullen?" he half guessed. **

"**I don't know," Edward's tongue brushed over the prominent upper pair of teeth that wriggled in anticipation, "I feel like I can drink in your life by staring at you." **

"**Look at those veins, Jasper…fat with adrenaline and ambrosia," Edward usually didn't talk this way, he was soft spoken and merely slightly tense at Jacob's presence, "Wouldn't he look absolutely tasty with his neck uncovered?" **

**Jasper was close to jumping five feet in the air with his mouth watering. **

"**Edward! Jasper!" The two vampires lazily turned from the mortal. **

"**Yes?" Carlisle and Emmett materialized from the unlit background. **

"**Stop this childish behavior. Jasper, you U-turned from the diet, yet again," Carlisle said firm with mild annoyance, Jasper hung his head from his elder and nodded. **

"**How is it that your personality changes within a five hour span?" he scolded, Edward shrugged his shoulders. **

"**Have you been drinking from Jacob?" For the hell of it, Edward shrugged again, a sure 'so what' indication that he did. **

"**Your 'rebellious phase' passed more than ninety years ago. I'm very disappointed in you, Edward," the elder strode to the mortal and stopped a respectful five paces away, "Has he drank from you?" **

"**I didn't rape you or anything like that," Edward defended himself to look less of an asshole Carlisle perceived him to be. **

"**It doesn't matter," Jacob looked away in frustrated shame. His strong, tenacious image tarnished with a single act, the symbolic drawing and drinking of his blood that identified him as Edward's property. His mild dislike for the undead turned to hate. **

"**It does since this has Never…" Carlisle glanced at Edward at 'never' and turned back to the other teen, "happened before. If he has, I can help you both. Jacob, I'm willing to help if you accept leaving with us." **

**The human teen's view nervously flitted up to the elder immortals, his pale amber eyes warmed with a fatherly glow of worry, he timidly nodded at Carlisle's offer.**

**Edward glanced to his adoptive father and calmly said, "I did it for Bella."**

* * *

**NOTE: I Don't know the process of becoming a 'werewolf' is suppose to go, but I remember Jacob overheating and having 'roid-rage-like' fits. **

**-**

**~Thank you Est661, who took the time to give me a spanking, some Twilight advice, some constructive criticism & some info to correct this faux pas with. **

**-**

**No Shmx yet, until, hopefully chapter 5, 6 & 7. **


	3. 3 Cabin Fever J&Ed

**REVISED **

**-**

**Rated M-contains unusual non-con flavored sensuality, mild violence, 17+ language, talk of character death, moderate angst, slight hint of bigotry. NONSmex - I told you, want it? Ask.**

**SLASH (YAOI/SHONEN-AI/MxM/GUYxGUY)**

**AN: During New Moon, the day after the Epic Breakup. Carlisle offers his help to Jacob and Edward, Jacob accepts and heads to their mystery destination. Edward is depressed and dead to the world. Emmett's a bit too obsessed with their new find.**

***Don't own the characters or book/movie. **

**Pairing: Jacob/Edward (in that order) & now official Jacob/Emmett **

* * *

**SEVERAL-SHOT:**

**Divided by Nature: **

**3. Cabin Fever **

* * *

**Promptness and safety certainly reigned supreme to relaxation. The whole Cullen family migrated out of Forks, Edward sat alone in the farthest back of the private plane Carlisle rented, even packets of 'Vampire's Tofu' had no hope of prying his eyes from the open window. Clouds wisped by like the terrified gasp in a cold night, as if the world were holding it's breath, quietly awaiting God's banned mistakes to make their next move. **

**Edward sighed deeply at the thought of Bella, alone in the dreary state he left her in, it was for the best. She had the chance in her grasp at redeeming herself as a human girl, with him out of the equation, she had the option to love whomever she wanted, he just wished that his love would seize the opportunity. Had he not left her the way he did, she would without a second thought follow him to hell like the stupid lamb she claimed to be. Bella, Bella, Bella, beautiful Bella Swan, innocent soul Isabella Swan. Her sole content was his mission to improve if his work were cut out for him or not, her tears would be expelled by him before they form, her desires would be punctually accomplished, save for her request to be immortal and damned as he. That action is simply not his to perform, rather, solely his to prevent while risking everything else. Taking her life in his was moreover the likeness of pushing a rare animal into extinction. He diligently prayed for her well being to a God that shunned him. **

"**Bella, please forget me…"**

"**Jacob, I'm sorry we have no 'normal food'," Carlisle apologized and sat in his seat, hands without the 'tofu' on his lap. He was politely fasting alongside his invitee as a hospitable compeer would. **

"**That's fine Mr. Cullen. I'm not hungry," Jacob sat across from the elder, he avoided the immortal's regretful eye contact. **

"**I've never diagnosed nor treated a werewolf before," the vampire smiled at his statement, "There's a first time for everything, right?" **

"**Yeah," the human simply answered feeling ashamed for hating them with fervor in the first place. He fidgeted with anticipation, his anxiety not for the fact that he was a mile high in the air with vampires, for the reality that the other kind may still be in Forks. **

**The calming presence of Carlisle and Esme mortified his upbringing beyond conception, they were such a nice family, too nice. The Cullen mother offered to head into town to buy their guest some junk food for the trip, he kindly declined and ignored his stomach's constant growls. What surprised him was that stoic Emmett and his wife, stiff Rosalie, came from La Push carrying several medium-sized boxes of groceries each into the plane. He also found that Rosalie gave her husband hell for dragging her out there for the likes of a human, but really, she meant no harm that the fore spoken human heard. The family was too, too generous, no wonder Bella spent as much time with them that her father would allow. **

"**Would you like a blanket?" Alice graciously asked already with a warm blanket in hand, the guest was about to pass up her suggestion until Rosalie got up and snatched the coverlet from her adoptive little sister. **

"**Don't ask what he wants, just give it to him!" the elder Cullen daughter proceeded to toss the cover to Jacob, who by sudden reflex, caught the fatally flying object. **

"**Rosa-" Emmett got up from his seat. **

"**Shut up, Emmett. I'm in no mood to argue," the undead femme interrupted her large husband. **

"**But you're in the mood to bitch," Alice said still stung with her sister belittling her charity. The older immortal hissed and bared her fangs. **

"**Please, we have a guest," Carlisle flashed between the two. **

"**Our guest is human, edible and a werewolf," Rosalie said whipping her glance to Jacob, he sat with his gaze low at the Persian carpeting, it annoyed her so that the mortal's heartbeat was normal, any slower and the steady thumps would say he was asleep from the ruckus. **

"**He hasn't fully undergone transformation. Which means his is, in theory, still mortal," the elder explained. **

"**Wake me up when the plane lands," she finally snootily answered and spun on her heel back toward her seat. **

**The rest of the trip was awkwardly sullen and uneasy, Jacob stayed awake with the Cullen's all the way, he hardly moved or directly looked at eyelevel at others. Carlisle agilely leaned over to a portable work desk and busied himself with medical documents, his wife peacefully sketched on a pad with pens and color pencils, Alice and Jasper were conversing on restraint and willpower over their urges, Rosalie and Emmett sipped on their little bags of animal byproducts, Edward hasn't moved at all from his chin in hand posture. He was obviously thinking about Bella. **

"**Edward?" Esme chimed closing the sketch pad and looking over to her son. **

"**Hm?" he hummed, blinked, and was still making no move to budge. **

"**Fetch me a bag, please?" her motherly voice sweetly chirped in the quiet cabin, she thought it better to have an occasional show of normalcy once in a while, so why not better than to gently boss her 'youngest' son. **

"**Sure," he lazily stood and went to a mini storage fridge to retrieve a snack for his mother. He practically shuffled to her with the small package, as soon as the bag left his hands, he sat back in his seat and resumed his dry spell. No adoptive kith dared to snap him out of the trance he was in, they knew all too well he'd literally kill them for Trying. **

**Emmett mutely sat next to his 'older woman,' and sipped the little half empty baggie. It infuriated him how well his wife could keep him under her thumb, she would only say one thing and smother his words where they lay unsaid on his lips, but that was what drew him to Rosalie in the first place: her uncanny familiarity with men. If he ever grew so much as a fungus in place of his brain, she would have a fit and spill her painful truths on him. Slowly, so slowly he knew in his mind that he was gaining some sort of function of in this relationship as more than a phallus toting door mat. Only another century to go and he would be upgraded to a bona fide butler. Truth be told, he was already a doting pauper and court fool to dominance queen Rosalie, except for the fact that he dropped his pants if he wanted to, half the time that is. **

**She had her claws on his balls and twisted because he was her underling, though he held her, like Edward's done for Bella, on her hand and foot, she had power over the direction his zipper zipped. It was merely a year ago that she compromised with him that she'd have affairs and that he was welcome to do the same, so far, she had him on display behind the safety of the Cullen house, which meant that her trysts out numbered him many to a few. The two were more along the lines a couple. Swingers. He, a bi oriented flirt, who yearned to be free. Her, a bi sexually accustomed seductress, which fit her perfectly. **

**His technique on taste consisted of him taking interest, learning more about them over a vodka, luring them in, then ending with literal killer sex. Rosalie's skill is more judicious considering her vanity, and her constant demand that it stay that way.**

**Last night opened Emmett's eyes to Jacob, who could be used purely as another habitual conquest and at the same time a learning experience in domination. Who knows, maybe he could be a test subject for oiling the rusty gears of his sex life. **

**Jacob shook feeling a chill to one side of his still wet body, he looked up at a pair of darker than gold eyes, they faded from their originally rusted metal look. It was Emmett punching cold breezy holes through his slight immortality earned ability, though no one in the family could understand what exactly his talent was, besides the too forceful bouts of intimidation. His eyebrow twitched when Emmett's golden eyes Sparkled instead of glowed, the vampire blinked and smirked to one side. **

"**Jacob." He turned his attention away from the technically youngest Cullen son's eyes and looked to the figure in the back, Edward visibly frowned and glared at his brother. The teen immortal leaned heavily to one side of his seat and flicked head with a 'get your ass over here' look. Jacob no longer, never was in fact intimidated by the childish expression, lolled his head aside and challenged Edward, 'Make Me!' **

**Rosalie's mate looked on fascinated with the human's daring to constantly push his brother to deadly limits, the teenage vampire had had enough. He quickly rose and yanked up Jacob from his seat, "His neck's leaking." **

**Carlisle glanced up, completely unaware of the sparks flying in the plane, he looked to Jacob's neck and nodded in approval. His son just about dragged their guest to the bathrooms, he looked to the side to his wife, "Do day old bites leak?" **

**She shrugged. **

"**What?!" Jacob shouted flinging his caught arm from the vampire. **

**Edward shoved him to the sink, "Jay, I'm this close…" he held up a hand, "-to going back on my word." **

**Jacob defiantly looked him in the face, unchanged by the other's malicious actions, "Be done with me, Cullen." **

"**No." His brown eyes snapped open from his reckless deference, "I didn't Make you come in here to fucking clean you. I want to warn you." **

"**Cullen, we are miles in the sky and a sea away from Forks. Shove me out the nearest opening and I'll die a happy death," he singsong-ed and pulled himself up on the sink to sit and make himself look taller, the vampire licked his tooth and kept his unhappy frown, "Do your worst, Cullen. Whatever you can do to me won't hurt. I'll heal." **

"**Encore, Black. You didn't hear my new bargain yet," Edward sneered and bore his upper incisors when he spoke, "I've gathered some followers back home, they're more docile than you." **

**The vampire reclined further into Jacob's space, "They want to be sparkly and sexy," he leaned in further, "in return, I asked that they do my dirty work and send your pack to hell." **

"**You wouldn't," he forcefully shoved the undead teenager away. **

"**I will with pleasure," he smelled fear seeping lightly out from the human's pores, "The effects of your blood in my system's really amazing, you should try drinking yourself." **

"**Fuck off," he snarled pushing Edward again, "You're not you. You're a liar, you're not Bella's boyfriend." **

"**I can lie so easily to others, and I just lied a domino effect to her today," he emphasized with a razor pushed on Jacob's fingertip, "Anymore heartless, I'd be a machine." **

"**Ed, Jacob, get out. We're minutes to landing," Emmett said from behind the door. **

"**Yeah, we'll be in our seats," Edward lifted the pricked middle finger to his mouth, Jacob tensed about to hit him again but remembered his father and sisters. **

"**Mr. Cullen will have your head on a stick," he angrily murmured feeling the vampire's tongue tip break the swelling globule of red. **

"**There's a trick to eye color modification," the undead teenager demonstrated by sticking out his taster to Jacob, he then jerked the mortal's legs aside from the other, he slowly pulled his receptive pink add-on back in while scraping it with his upper teeth, the only drop he sampled detached itself from his white teeth and fell into the sink between Jacob's legs. Promise fulfilled: to taste the most beautiful thing and shamelessly spit it out because he had the freedom to. **

"**The secret is not to swallow…" His eyes again glinted a sick pale yellow from need, the mortal's nostrils flared and lips creased to a line. Was he not thinking about Bella at all???**

"**Last Call!" Rosaline knocked lightly in her rendition to 'gentle,' which was whacking the door off it's hinges. **

"**Just leave me in here," the native's attention turned to Rosalie's chain swearing, she cursed like a pirate without their rationed keg of rum. **

"**Hurry, Ed! You don't even Use the toilet!" She pressed a glass cup to the door and her ear after it, sounds like fumbling. **

"**She's going to rip your head off," Jacob gritted through his teeth, and attempted to toss Edward away. **

"**They can wait a little longer," he nonchalantly whispered dragging his canine teeth up the sleeve rolled arm. **

"**Two minutes till landing!" Edward ignored his 'big sister' and started grabbing at the native's coat. **

"**Get the Hell Off Me!" he growled shoving at the idiot fumbling with his jacket, he angrily ripped the buttons off, "That actually Costs Money, you fucking Putz!"**

"**Edward!" Rosalie continued smacking at the center dented door. **

"**Rosalie, it's a small plane," Edward poked his head out with an evil glow surrounding him.**

"**Uh-huh, Too Small," she snuffed watching her brother pass by, her glance deviated back into the restroom. **

**There Jacob sat on the only toilet seat, legs splayed, denim jacket and jeans ripped in half, he quickly tied his hair back into a tail. She kept watching long after he tucked unruly dark strands into the tie, he paused. The thump of the organ in his chest slowed in tempo, he jerked his head to Rosalie and literally snarled like a rabid dog, her eyes widened with unexpected fright, Emmett stood behind her amused that his wife of nearly a century got scared and for the first time, Gods be Praised! She didn't even inhale to make a sound, she simply turned and walked back to her seat. He followed suit, instead of sitting next to her, he traded his chair for one in the back. Oh, he should just yell at her more often than take more shit from her, she is a good woman and virtuous, still her bitch streak outshone her sweet side. **

"**Where do you think you're going?" Jacob's still fiery scent flounced it's distinctive 'wet earth' tones. **

"**To park my ass." He continued to go back to the front where Carlisle and Esme were seated, a crinkle of foil and plastic cracked behind him, he looked back to see what was making such a strange, mouth-watering sound. **

"**Sit," Emmett lightheartedly smiled with a bag of Chili snacks in hand, "I don't bite." **

**That smile was genuinely harmless and noble, just like Carlisle when he joked about treating his first wolf-man. So unlike a vampire to light up the room, deeply distinct from Edward who sulked no matter if Bella kissed him. Jacob stood contemplating, option one: starve after albatross touch down, two: to hell with Edward and his funk, take the bag of chips and sit by his first flight buddy. His eyes wandered from Emmett to the darker corner of the plane, to damn Edward, he sat jaws set grimacing up to his hairline. Option two. Jacob stuck out his tongue and shrugged walking over to the seat next to the teen vampire's brother. **

"**Buckle up," they all heard from the captain. **

"**Hah!" Jacob plopped down taking the bag and rifling through it, "You saved my ass, man! I really appreciate it." **

"**Don't worry, any guy who chases off Rosaline, is a real man in my eyes," he chuckled listening to the Cullen family guest indulge in junk food, "Say? What's going on with Ed? We all see him in his hermit mode, but today's worst. He hasn't said a word until it was something about your neck leaking." **

"**Lie," Jacob crunched down one waif, his flight buddy gave him a questioning look, "I'm his slave." **

"**How…?" the vampire asked. **

"**Long story," Jacob interrupted not wanting to explain. **

"**Tell me," Emmett leaned in when the plane's engines rumbled, "I'm a good audience." **

"**I get bitten…," the human crunched down on a bite, "He and I make an agreement, and poof! Here I am." It wasn't exactly a bite to make him undead as the rest of the family on the plane, it was a kind that said 'why would I waste the gift of eternity on you?'**

"**Is there a longer version?" he reached into the pouch to sample a waif. **

"**Trust me, listening to a crazy American all day is a health hazard," Jacob smiled at the thought of his sisters, "Especially them girls. They huddle like crows to a kill when they get together and gossip."**

**Emmett busted out laughing and interrupting the whole plane, it takes so much to make him laugh, and the newcomer did it in less than one day. It was true, he could imagine his sisters decked in black feathers and beaks hunching over a celebrity scandal rag. Them cawing and cackling at the latest news, his head hurt from lack of lung capacity. **

**They landed that midmorning without a single incident, except that Edward would have liked nothing more than to saw the ligament that attached Emmett to Jacob's hip, the two were Inseparable. His venom thickened and seeped through the pores in his mouth, those two are too close! **

"**Emmett, if it's no trouble, take Jacob to breakfast and meet us at the hotel before evening," Carlisle informed stepping into a new limousine with the rest of the family, the 'youngest son' glared spears at the friendly pair. **

**To piss his little brother off, he smiled and said, "Before the sun sets." **

"**Jacob, here's some money to get you through the day," the elder adoptive father handed Jacob a wallet, "Don't mind returning it. What did I say, Emmett?" **

"**Before the sun sets," he repeated willingly to his father as he tugged up his hood, the older vampire smiled and shut the glossy ebony door, they drove off. **

"**Glad he ain't on my boxer band," Jacob buttoned the only surviving clasp, which was in the middle, on his denim casing. **

"**Simple american breakfast or wallet buster?" Emmett asked taking the wallet from his tourist's hand, he pulled out a platinum credit card and a wad of several hundred dollar bills, and some smaller change, "He trusts you." **

"**Huh? Whu?" he took a double take to Emmett's sparkling hands and the cash encrusted wallet. **

"**Already spacing out about Edward?" he said slightly offended at Jacob spazzing from him. **

"**No! He's Bella's," the native hooked an arm back and massaged the center of his spine. **

"**Methinks the lad doth protest too much," the vampire quoted with a Heavy British accent. **

"**If only you knew how much being bitten meant to me, then you'd know how much I hate myself right now." Jacob hooked his fingers into his belt loops and trudged into a town that spread north of them. Emmett's stoic expression befell his handsome face again, mostly from the thoughts that played in his head. How could Edward be so cold? What pushed him to do this? **

**With the city limits behind them, they wove their way through mobs of cheery European citizens. They didn't get through without several young tourist asking for a picture and feel of the mortal's abs, the gesture wasn't unwelcome, just unusual. Emmett stopped with his tourist at a vendor, he spoke fluently to the seller in something other than English, Jacob watched as his companion smiled and grinned with the man who handed him a cloth knap sack. **

"**Where are we again?" he asked as they stood in a street corner for the vampire to fix his 'disguise.'**

"**That," the vampire handed the mortal his bag, "Is a secret." **

"**Then where're we going?" the native dug in and plucked out a roll of bread, he handed the sack back. **

"**To a view," he took them up an abandoned building, Jacob felt a little uneasy about the old thing barely holding off termites. Stairs wound upward, they climbed and stopped at a room at the top. It sat littered with paper and board, an open balcony showed the city street to the left and right, the tall buildings lined with vines and climbing flowers, this place had overgrow foliage creeping out into the hallway. It only added to the strange, mysterious appeal of being in a foreign country. **

"**Sit, Jay," Emmett patted a place near the balcony in the sunlight, Jacob sat there and was given the bag. He opened it and found bread, cheese, apples, and mild wine. The taller teenager retreated into the shadows in front of the mortal and sat in the cool corner. **

"**So Ed bit you?" he filled in the muted bustling from below the open door. **

"**Yeah, over emotional ass wipe," he growled popping the cork and taking a long swig, he gasped into a coughing fit as the warm vapors pushed his throat up into his nose, "Good stuff." **

"**He wasn't always like that," Emmett defended his brother and still wondered Edward's motives. Jacob took masses of apple off the fruit in three bites. **

"**And I'm imagining all this, right?" he threw his hands up and chucked the apple core out the balcony, "Wasn't my bruised neck and flopped change proof enough?"**

"**He wouldn't do that to you. He's been abstaining from human blood for half a decade." Jacob put the other untouched articles of food on the wooden floor, stood and leaned on the doorframe to the balcony. Clouds rolled in the way of sunlight, what a perfect contrast to his feelings.**

"**Every time something goes right for me, something or some one's always in the way. I can never be happy," he folded his arms and stoically watched sightseers take photos and samples of foreign cuisine. **

"**What was that?" the undead teenager snapped out of his thoughts. **

"**My mom, she lit up my dad's life, she was light. Then she died. We were finally coping with her loss, then dad lost his legs to diabetes," he didn't expect Emmett to listen to his long sob story, a vampire living lifetimes longer than his fledgling soul had worries of his own, he had tragedies strike enough times to numb his own pain. Jacob didn't. His father and sisters were his only meaning to life, no longer Bella, she belonged in the arms of a undying killer, she had her place by the side of an unpredictable predator. Considering his circumstances, he would gladly take her place if it were his to have, and yet, he had none. **

"**Me and my sisters finally got used to dad in a wheelchair, then…" he slightly paused thinking his words over, whether if they would offend the immortal or not, "…Bella came along, unhappy Arizona girl. I loved her, I still do, then Edward happened." **

"**I haven't let her go, but I still detached myself from her, then him biting me-" Jacob stopped, remembering his first meeting with Bella at a La Push beach. Her hair tucked into a jacket, her unreadable face huddled into her arms and pacing about. That Was love as he remembered it. **

"**Getting bitten by a vampire is so bad?" Emmett rose to the mortal's level, and leaned opposite to him. **

"**To put it into your terms: it's like a newborn vampire getting it's fangs pulled out. It's so full of promise, hope and quashed by getting it's means of eating taken away. Like castration of masculinity, the forced taking of virginity," the human could hear himself getting poetic and deep with his words, even the elaborate weavings of Shakespeare couldn't fully embody his fluctuating mental state, "It would be the same thing if I pulled out your fangs and put you in a steel coffin. To have a hunger forever and not satisfy it." **

**Wasn't Emmett already in that uncomfortable position?**

"**I didn't know it was that bad," the vampire lightly placed both hands on the bulging warm shoulders. **

"**Just because being bitten is suppose to cause supposed 'beyond intense sexual euphoria' doesn't mean that I was required to enjoy it." That was the Vampire Mythology talking, Emmett squeezed the anxiety hardened muscles and could do nothing more. If he made so much a gesture to hold him, he'd get a fist in his face, he knew Jacob could do it with the new and improved qualities. **

"**We'll get a place here and not go to the hotel. Does that sound better?" the vampire quietly worded when the mortal's dry brown eyes met his. Jacob didn't have the time to cry, he was cold and innocence truly taken from him, he was colder than Emmett's skin. The golden eyes could hardly pierce the blazing icy shell Jacob made for himself in a twenty hour time span, his gaze distantly slid over the disgusting gray world, like a glob of discarded frying oil. His heartbeat slowed to an inhuman pace, any slower he'd be considered dead. **

"**No, I've got my duties as the 'other boy' in Edward and Bella's relationship. I can handle myself," the mortal pig-headedly answered. **

"**You don't have a way to," the vampire firmly stated. **

"**Sticks and stones break my bones," the native made his move to get the bottle sitting neglected aside, Emmett kept his hold. **

"**Are you Sure you want to go to the hotel?" **

"**Yeah," Jacob shrugged now being used to getting yanked around like a yo-yo. His eyes aimlessly wandered to the windows and buildings opposite to them, the sun shone from behind the cloud and played on the vampire's clothed self.**

"**How can you be so Okay with this?" **

"**It's only my body he uses, he won't break me," he stated with a glare matching his pissed-unwavering mood. **

**Truth be told, the vampire wasn't afraid of the mortal dying, he was concerned that Jacob would lose his soul completely to Edward's neurosis for human essence. **

* * *

**They're in Italy. I think.**

**-**

**~Thank you Est661, who took the time to give me a spanking, some Twilight advice, some constructive criticism & some info to correct this faux pas with. **

**-**

**No Shmx yet, until, hopefully chapter 5, 6 & 7. **


	4. 4 Passive Rebellion J&Ed J&Em

REVISED

-

Rated M-contains unusual intimate-bilateral/bastardly-non-con flavored sensuality (symbolic rape), strong violence, 18+ language, talk of character death, light/moderate angst, slight hint of bigotry.

SLASH (YAOI/SHONEN-AI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: During New Moon, the day after the Epic Breakup. Emmett is told of the secret demons Jacob hides behind his brave demeanor, & Jacob wants to comply with Edward rather than run.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie.

Pairing: Jacob/Edward & Jacob/Emmett

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

4. Passive Rebellion

* * *

The walk back to their destination was quiet, awkward with nothing to say to each other. They wound their way through the alleyways and much preferred the trail through outskirts than in the main area of population. So that's where they stayed, in the dusty quiet where frames of crumbling buildings went uninhibited. Emmett lead on as his companion scuffed at the pebble cracked cobblestone street behind him.

Jacob welcomed his punishment with arms wide open, the surrender was a last resort to feeling something close to love, he received it more than adequately every day from his family, and for now, it was what drove him off the brink to find he was no longer in the same Country as they. What he learned from losing Bella was a valuable lesson in loving: Hate and Love are not so different since a person feels and acts on both emotions with a passion that only those two sentiments could evoke. It seemed so romantic to find love off the bat with a girl and sweep her off her feet, that was his intention until a lucky vampire waltzed into their life and used his charm to have her than personal aptitude to be selfless . What he noticed that Edward did to Bella was cause her pain, she could live under him with no personal provisions and feed off his being like a flower to the sun. That wasn't Enough! She needed a protector, not a beautiful chaos to turn her days upside down. How can he hurt her and still have her wrapped around his finger?

He now hated Edward, the most ardent and near humanly vampire to ever Love a simple girl like Bella, exploited him and his family without the remorse he'd see on his face every day. It was as if he succumbed to his own nature that he rejected in favor of a mortal's hand, as if his heart had suddenly turned to stone.

Emmett sensed the turmoil and glanced at the slightly shorter teen, he could hear Jacob huff and grunt, he could smell the thickness of hate pouring out his skin.

"Jay, we can turn around and stay out here," the vampire softly said patting the silent teen's shoulder, he felt the living muscles tense and relax.

"Emmett, I'd rather make him get bored of me," Jacob halted and turned to the vampire, "I don't want to wait for him to get creative with the feedings."

"Just one evening," he said pulling the human into a corner away from the crowd.

The mortal shifted around in his hiking boots and jeans, the denim one clasped jacket suddenly felt too tight and hot, "Just one?"

"Yeah, we'll just dick around and check out the scenes," Emmett's eyes under the white hood flashed a mischievous yellow and back again. His pale skin and hood under the sun lightly glistened his skin, Jacob could see he seriously wanted to have some fun, in a playful recreational way. Hopefully that was all he had on his mind.

The human teen ran a hand through his long hair, "Oh, jeez."

"Is it your cup of tea?" Emmett playfully waved their bottle of wine and sack of food at the shy face.

"Hotel first?" Jacob asked, he could almost smell the stressful day on himself and it made him self-conscious.

"Yeah, we'll go back to the hotel," Emmett said before leading them both back to the hotel. The building looked pretty extravagant, especially from a mile away considering that it was a skyscraper. Dull gray filtered through the thick blanket of clouds, windows reflected the expanse of city, they walked in without trouble.

The tall immortal only had to say 'Cullen' and they instantly halted their bickering mid sentence, the elevator emptied of population as soon as they both stepped on, no music welcomed or broke them away from the drab dullness.

Jacob's scent and heartbeat remained neutral throughout the trip up, no sudden spike within his warm pungent aroma, they both sensed Edward's mind keeping tabs, his prodding grew stronger the closer they approached their assigned floor. No sign of Mother and Father Cullen, nor the rest of the clan.

Ding! Went the cheerily bell like a death sentence, emptily it echoed off and bounced until it became a silent sound wave.

"We can still turn back," Emmett near pleaded through his stoic expression.

"I can face him," the mortal said.

"Jacob-" Already the human was out the elevator and unto the carpet, he passed paintings and numbered doors, at the end of the hall stood a tall door. It appeared to resemble more like a daunting castle arc way than a delightful sleeping and resting area. He turned the knob, unhesitant of his slow demise lounging on the other side.

"Jacob-!" He quickly stepped in ignoring his companion's warnings.

There Edward stood, back to him, overlooking the city. He dressed what seemed like funeral clothes, except his dress shirt was grey and the rest black. He observed through the wide window, red and silver braid trimmed velvet curtains were drawn back, to his side crackled and hissed a fire, to the other side was a living area and door to the bedrooms.

"Frolicking," his hollow voice emptied into the space between them like pot of water boiling. He defiantly stared at his still back, trying to look through and see something. Jacob's scent smelled absolutely delicious, part bravery, part friendship, part protectiveness, complete loyalty and a teetering sweet edged spice. This is going to be a Good night, "And you have Emmett there with you."

"I'm touched, Jake. You'd like to see me. Wouldn't you…" he stated more than asked, Jacob hardly flinched as he sensed Emmett enter the room from behind.

Edward turned his head to the side, just giving Jacob a glimpse of his white profile. Copper tufts covered his eyes, his nose and chin backlit with the orange evening sun, three hours to night, his lips in a thick red line, a single shine glinted like a star, a tear. Had he been gentle, he'd be a saint than the damn soul he so shamefully called himself. They rooted themselves into place, Jacob stayed trying to keep his family alive through his selfless submission, Emmett had his arm ready to strike had he the need to protect his companion.

"Come, Jake. I won't bite this time," Edward left the curtains swinging and appeared at the bedroom door with his hand open to the human.

The human complied taking several steps before Emmett roughly held him back and stepped in his path, "No, Edward."

"Emmett, Emmett…" the older teen vampire flashed before the pair, "…Emmett."

His cold pale hands reached behind the marble barricade and flicked his hand softly up Jacob's warm fingers, "It's really his choice. Jacob?"

"Sorry, Emmett. I can't think about myself right now." With that, he sidestepped his day tour guide and went to the closed door as Edward followed behind. The door creaked open. Predictable, a king-sized bed sat in the middle like a centerpiece on a cake, plush vermilion sheets, it looked great for flopping on after a hard day, to the mortal, it spread before him like a block of red ice, frigid, hard, mean, uninviting. A cold hand stole to his jacket and gently unclasped it.

More predictably, he slid the jacket off, rested a razorblade at the line between the jeans' band and his warm tanned skin.

"I like your 'farmer's tan.' It shows how imperfect you are," Edward said referring to the lower half of Jacob's arm being darker than his shoulders.

The undead teenager touched at the mortal teen's unresponsive hand, the joints hung stiffly from the darker wrists, his pale index finger traced up the veins gained through hard work, they evenly thumped with vitality, like a wild mustang waiting before the rough charge on a road of coals, "It shows how you can make flaws charming."

Jacob would have liked nothing more than to decapitate him, throw the vampire's corpse into a coffin and pickle his head so as to insult it every day, as long as the marinated wretch kept from rotting.

"What an imagination…" he slid the dull side of the glinting razor up and rested at his navel, creating a short red-pink trail up, 'Just drink, Edward! I hate this stupid shit you do to me!'

"It isn't so stupid if I squeeze the correct flavor out of you," the vampire worded, razor skipping along the graceful slash in the center of his abdomen, the athletically age cut muscles slowly rose and fell, no fear. No fear at all. 'Drink!'

"And ruin this opportunity? Think of something that makes you happy…" Edward whispered into his ear, 'If leeches had pixie dust.'

"Think, Jake. Think of something," he flicked the blunt side of the razor into tiny crisscross patterns around his navel. Jacob's mind wandered to the obvious: Bella. Pretty, emotionally beat-up Arizona girl, cute ever-unhappily in love, Isabella Swan. How much his love hurts than heals her, how she could wait for him, thunderstorms, heat, sleet or snow, she'd faithfully wait for him.

"Think about something else," he could hear Edward speak through his façade of thought. His strong scent of hate clouded his nose, it actually made his eyes water standing so close to it's source. Friends, he didn't have very many but they all, each and every one of them, took a little time out of their day to tell him a new joke or ask about his father's health. Everyone but Bella did that, she would stand at Edward's side and try to coax an answer out of her boyfriend about something.

He would kiss her and sink into his depression while she aged and grew older beside him, her hands growing dryer, her heart beating itself to death. Time wouldn't have stopped if Edward begged Father Time to halt his pendulum from inching and swinging closer to Bella's throat. Anger took it's choke hold to Edward, the soggy mildew smell of sadness wheezed it's delivery into his face.

"Think about something else!" Edward roughly tore his hair tie off and yanked his head back.

"Drink! For fuck's sake!" Jacob growled, feeling his back crack from it's outrageous angle.

"Think about something!" he hissed into the human's ear. Family, his dead mother, immobile father, ignorant sisters. They had no responsibility in the bigger picture other than their own lives constricted to a near nonexistent town of Forks, he'd have hope for nothing more than to just be a normal teenager. Dating, kissing girls, going to the movies, roughhousing with guys, sleeping in, taking fieldtrips, but that was decided not to be his life the first breath he took. The first movement he made…

"Think about Something Else!" Edward pulled him further into his expensive suited shoulder.

"I'm trying, you fucking Prick!" the human shouted with equal frustration and muted pain, his back and shoulder muscles near tearing out from under his thin quivering layer of skin.

"Of all the sacrificial lambs in the world, I Chose You to sweeten My Breakup!" Edward poisonously spat.

"Then Get Rid Of Me If I Ain't Your Type!" he roared forcing his fists not to crack that century old face. To add to Edward's annoyance, the body before him hasn't changed in mood, his skin was hot, pulse calm, and smell completely thick with hate.

A faint musky odor reached Emmett's senses as he sat near the fire. Sensation of the unknown air danced on his face and in his nostrils, he blindly took sure steps to the cause, his nose bumped into the door.

"…Emmett…" He heard Edward whisper, "He's on your mind?"

Jacob's eyes shot open, his pulse quickened a degree, his muscles tensed to aching point, his temperature jumped to impossible intensity.

"He makes your scent so tasty," the vampire made a miniscule nick behind his head under the black hairline, "Mentioning… Emmett's… name mixes the perfumes of your emotions toward him into the Perfect, most Delicious feast…"

"It doesn't matter that you're not attracted to me…" the vampire dipped his tongue to the forming bead of blood, his eyes turned a little bit reddish, "…Finding that you like him is way better."

Cloying-piquant notes of Jacob pulled him into the inferno behind the door, "Why Emmett?"

Emmett's breath ceased in order to hear the shaky whimpered answer, "I- -I don't know…"

Edward delved in the next forming bead, it sent tremors and fiery quakes through his veins that worked with delight to push Jacob's blood to every corner throughout his body.

"You can tell me, Jake," he flicked the razorblade at the door behind them, it made an audible 'ting,' and slipped under the two inch space under the door. Emmett picked it up, it reflected his black dilated eyes, ringed on the outside with an amber yellow. A small area on one point of the razor sharply contrasted with the mirror-like white, he experimentally licked it. His eyebrows raised and fingers lost grip of the sharp object, it ended up back on the floor and musically skidded under the carpets.

Emmett's eyes widened, he fell to his knees and felt the painful metamorphose of his upper teeth and pulse in his gums. Senses breaking new barriers beyond taste and touch, he could almost feel Jacob kissing and pouring his penetrating life force into him. His head spun in vertigo, the pads of his fingers couldn't feel themselves pressing and puncturing the hardwood floors, his finger tips buzzed and thrummed with Jacob pumping within his long dead heart, his cheeks and muscles warmed with Jacob's heat, his cold skin slithered from Jacob's ardent crux liquids. He painfully gritted his teeth and bore the human's tidal wave in the potent form of a crimson droplet.

"H- He's nothing like you-…" the human breathed his answer, the mouth behind him leisurely licked and listened to him. The larger vampire heard from beneath the explicitly open door, he felt a proverbial kick in the guts. The comment was like salting his wounds, he had no idea Jacob was into Edward, and being compared to the most coveted vampire as an inferior specimen was like a stake through the heart. It smarted more knowing that his crush confessed it during the heat of sex. Or so he thought that was going on…

Edward sneered as he felt Emmett's distress toward their escapade. He wanted to push his 'older brother' further into his own twisted world, "Am I better than him?"

"No," came the guttural answer, Jacob sunk to the floor with Edward behind, he leaned forward on his arms, trying to support the weight of two and an eavesdropper, "He's more honorable than you."

Emmett almost blushed except his body used up the drop of blood earlier, he heard Edwards muffled rasping and continuous clawing at the floors, suddenly the door opened and the lithe vampire teen appeared on the couch in the living room.

"He's all yours', Emmett." The larger undead teenager rose and peeked in. Nothing out of the ordinary he saw from bed-level on up and around. Jacob lay in a heap on the floor, his naked upper body shaking and his unusual puffing misted around his face. His yellow hands moved and gripped at a board he peeled from the foot of the bed, a pair of five scratches visibly stood out at the human's boots.

Awed and angry, Emmett picked up the mortal and checked for marks, one was at the back of his neck, it quickly healed and went back to his natural complexion as if nothing happened.

"I think I hate him…" he growled sitting up and throwing his jacket back on.

"You're okay?" the vampire inquired standing him up.

"I feel like I woke up in a yoga position," he murmured and walked to the living room. Emmett quietly stood there and imagined that happening.

"Emmett, get over here you voyeur." Edward snapped him out of it, he strode out and took Jacob by the wrist and led him out. They both awaited the elevator and stepped in when the bell rang.

"You like me," the vampire said, shoving his hands into his pockets after he pulled on the hood.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jacob sounded more embarrassed to answer than question the question.

"I thought you were straight," his eyes smiled even though his face looked impassive.

"Never said I was," the teen leaned his chin deeper into his black hair, away from Emmett.

"You aren't."

"The only thing that was proved this night is that I'd rather be stuck in a hotel room with you than Edward," Jacob said.

"I'll take that as a complement." Cords that pulled the elevator up and down buzzed and whizzed like a horde of flies to Emmett's newly enhanced hearing.

The sun outside warmed everyone else, not the pair that came out of the hotel, unwillingly changed beings. Jacob liked nothing better than to shoot Edward into outer space at that moment.

Their trip to nowhere led them to a trendy district, a single building of newly refurbished condos came into view. One had a 'For Rent' sign out in the office doorway.

"I'll rent us one." Before the human could object, the vampire dragged him off to a small studio condominium. Minutes later, Emmett jangled keys in front of the native and led him in.

The large white plaster and glass area gave Jacob no closure, he could be taken from Edward, but Edward could no be taken out of him. The poison ran in his arteries and veins as if it were part of his own blood. He unbuttoned the too warm jacket and familiarized himself in the artsy place. A white couch and TV sat in the center of the painting cluttered wall, the tones and hues played beautifully along with the emerald tones of the 'lawn' outside, it looked more like a private manor for orchards behind the huge glass wall. Light bounced off the beige granite floors and onto his body, making him look more coppery than usual.

The vampire looked on with interest, his brother's 'other boy' shined like a bronze figure in a museum, except his long perfected limbs could move and his breath could warm the cold air. A sculpture in jeans and hiking boots, his long black hair swung with his swaying steps, his veins visibly pulsed with fluids.

Jacob suddenly reached up and swiped his neck, without thinking Emmett approached, "Let me get that."

The undead teenager quickly licked up the damaged side unintentionally ending at the dark hairline, his brother's toy tensed at the quick yet gentle gesture. He stood still unmoving and his breath gradually heaved into slow shaky gasps, he swayed on his feet again unsure of what to do. His first thought was to object and punch Emmett out, instead, he felt his pulse leap and all thought of Edward fade out.

Pale hands reached and pulled the white hood down, his eyes trailed over Jacob, "I'm not sorry. I really wanted to do that."

He swept the long hair back from his shoulders and tilted his head up, he pressed his aching lips down to Jacob's. The much sought after smells of the human erupted into the slightly different version of the experience he had an hour earlier. The scents first leaked out like a spritz of cologne, then a stronger note washed over the vampire as a forest after a rainstorm, afterwards a gradual fume of spices and musk overtook his awareness into the forest his partner was a child of. As if he had been born and grown there into a man, just for him, Emmett Cullen, or formerly Emmett McCarty.

He could feel the smaller parted muscles throb and warm his own cold lips to a lukewarm thrum. Both undead and living hearts nearly jumped outside of their bone cages, Jacob groaned. His vocal cords and adam's apple vibrated under the vampire's fleshy lips, his overpowering scent assaulted Emmett again like an aphrodisiac activate through smell. The human confusedly followed the will of his nature, not knowing where they would lead him, he desperately grasped at the arms that could hardly keep to themselves and felt to their own concord, which was so long ago forgotten intimacy.

He reluctantly pulled back and bent down to swirl his tongue in the dip under the tanned neck, he trailed upward and ended at the tip of his companion's chin. The human lost footing as Emmett forced them backwards to a wide couch, hot air expelled in short thick gasps when he hit the cushions, the vampire continued to lightly scrape his pair of canine teeth down the bronze length of nude meshwork of skin and muscle, he paused to stare.

He reached a pale confident hand out to touch Jacob, his lids covered his brown eyes from view, dark brows furrowing in every new sensation, lips spaced by means that he could no longer breathe through his nose, long jet hair twisted under his head, muscles flexing and contracting from the puffed inhales and exhales. He looked as the way Edward said, he 'made flaws charming,' how perfectly those words described the person whose torso leapt under his ministrations. Emmett's hand stopped short of a lined growth of eyelash hairs, the teenager could sense the impossibly heating of the undeads' limb, he paused a moment feeling Jacob's breathing slow and even out to periodic blasts of heat under the palm of his pale hand.

His lashes slowly revealed a pair of deep orbs reflecting his ghostly form before them, the mortal slowly inched his head up into the shallow atmosphere that separated them. The cool hand instantly warmed, thumb caressing under the line of Jacob's brows, pale index and middle finger whispered along the ebony confluence between skin and hairline, pallid ring and little finger touched the edge of his reddening ears.

One palm covered half of the flowering blush, his fleshy cheeks twitched under the light observant attention, "Jay…"

A warm-temperate mouth brushed around the healed puncture in the center of his abdomen, the taste of male nectar and the lacing of sexual maturity greeted his Emmett's senses to the young animalistic side of humanity. His tongue idly glossed around the 'x' markings Edward made with the dull razorblade, he lapped the still inflamed skin, blood seeping from light abuse to the living surface.

Jacob could do nothing more than lean deeper into the thick cushions and shyly hold unto the gentle vampire's shoulders. His chest heaved and sensors racked with lightning every rhythmic flick the wet muscle made. He periodically seized and groaned from the roaming hands, greedily kneading his pecs and trailing to his biceps then lower until they took hold of his sinewy wrists.

The mortal squirmed, whimpers coming out in cracked and heavy gusts, "Em-mmett."

He kissed the center of the defined abdomen once more before trailing his lower lip up, "Yeah?"

"Turn me…," the human gasped after a whole minute of setting his mind straight, one hand trailed down and massaged a protruding hipbone.

'Not Jay, too!'

"No. I can't risk your health," was the undead teenager's flat answer, Jacob lay speechless and motionless from outright betrayal.

Emmett deviously smiled, pressing his lips to the living's neck, he lingered over the desired area of pulsing flesh. His nose brushed the spot before he appeared back into the mortal's line of vision, "Until you change to a wolf."

"Dinner?" was all Jacob could manage to say without chuckling from relief.

"I'd love some…" the vampire lifted an energy fragrant hand, he rubbed his almost bloodless jawbone and lips from offered vein to the responsive fingertips.

The exquisitely odorous naturally occurring attar whispered to the undead teenager, it's irresistible allure seduced him almost as temptingly as Jacob's presence, his enthralled and titillated sable eyes raking and undressing his still clothed self.

Emmett snaked his pallid index finger into his mouth as the other watched, his lower pair of sharp teeth incised the thin joint, his copper tasting blood leaked in a calm manner as the mortal's had. He lightly drew his pricked finger up the long lean territory, he traced up the hard and heating jolting terrain. The pale appendage stopped at the raised pink dip, the mortal's lower lip twitched as a drop slowly formed and rolled down into his mouth. It was as if he were sucking his own cut hand, save for the 'mature' taste, like aged wine, it dizzied his judgment and had an unusual savory. Emmett took several teasing licks and settled his lips on the skin.

That evening ticked by until time halted. Full from the bountiful feast, Emmett settled on his side with the teenager on the thick pushed together couches, head on his arm, he instantly took up Edward's habit in watching other's sleep. Jacob could live like a flower to sun as Bella did, surprisingly, he had no thought or dream of that girl like he used to. The vampire hiked up the comforters and continued to admire Jacob's sleeping form, his defiant true to ancestry attitude all the more made him smile at memories of today. He regretted making his new life companion into an undead being, such as himself, he would never get to see the human sleep. On the plus side: they'd live forever having no law governing mankind nor physics to bind them, they'd love and exist freely as few have done. He laid his lips on the human's forehead, his nose in the dark strands, he inhaled as if he were his last breath of oxygen and closed his eyes to a dreamless night, a long period of darkness he found light in, a short expanse of infinity he planned to lengthen with one bite. He gladly sunk into the stillness, completely alone with only another heart to beat next to, his body froze in a protective embrace around Jacob. He anticipated the day of the final transformation, because he finally had an eternity to spend, with the last piece of his soul finding him.

* * *

0(*.*)0So Sue me, I'm a coward!

-

~Thank you Est661, who took the time to give me a spanking, some Twilight advice, some constructive criticism & some info to correct this faux pas with.

-

No Shmx yet, until, hopefully chapter 5, 6 & 7.


	5. 5 Cravings & Revolution J&Em lemm

**-**

…**~For Est6661 - this fic couldn't have looked better without your guidance... **

**-**

**Rated M-contains intimate-bilateral MILD smut, strong violence, 18+ language, light angst, slight hint of bigotry. **

**SLASH (YAOI/SHONEN-AI/MxM/GUYxGUY)**

**AN: - During New Moon, day two in Italy. Emmett & Jacob decide to take things to the next level &…just read! **

***Don't own the characters or book/movie. **

**Pairing: 1st**** off: Jacob/Emmett (2****nd**** paring in foot note bottom)**

* * *

**SEVERAL-SHOT:**

**Divided by Nature: **

**5. Cravings & Revolution **

* * *

**Life at it's most rebellious lay in his arms, who could have contemplated that he'd be holding onto a young form? Emmett shyly beamed with pride, he once more for almost the thousandth time cover and looked over Jacob's face. He wanted so bad to announce to the world, mostly to the authority figure of the vampire nether world, the Volturi, that he was past love and virtually at worship for an, at the moment, human. Taboo, as it seems is their greatest game in which they play with very much relish. Several simple laws govern them, though their stereotypically misjudged exterior says that an immortal has no boundaries. Of course not, to a small extent. Jacob is technically not human, though they would take pleasure in undermining that fact, he is still in hereditary alteration. **

**Laying still felt like a season so leisurely passing, he exhaled and the moon shone on the human's cheek, only hours ago it floated at his head in the east. Hours later it was glowing at Jacob's feet in the west, last night's actions brought him back to the only memory he had, the only memory he ever made an effort to keep fresh. Celestial maps glinted in the sky, he could merely imagine with a silver lined sadness that he'd take the human's life, his humanity, and replace it with a sundial without a needle. **

**When is the end of forever? How fun would it be to devote that time with a familiar stranger, one who is suppose to kill off the undead to honor a treaty? That might not sound so impractical, bearing in mind that they are near the peak of an all out call to arms. If he were to bite Jacob and turn him half way through his own personal transformation, then what? Would he die from the conflicting change and the combination of transmitted genes? What would happen? For sure he'd become sparkly, gain some of a vampire's abilities, most likely stop aging, and possibly have drastic cravings, but when Is the Right time to turn him? After he's gone through metamorphosis or years after? Where is also important: if it were to be here, the Volturi would catch wind and possibly try to exterminate him. If it were to be in Forks, they'd be under constant attack, also. If neither serves to protect them, which Emmett stressed on taking measures on, then they'd do this in secret and later voluntarily go to have the Volturi's blessings. Dreams are dreams, doing this in secret seems the best option at this point. **

**Jacob suddenly jolted and began wheezing, his skin heated and twitched. The vampire jumped to his feet and gently took Jacob into his arms, mind raced on where to put him, where to take him should he overheat and burn from his own body. Sudden recollection poured like acid rain into his quickly fogging judgment, the pain on Jacob's face, his agonized cries, the visible conflict of heredity and current condition. **

**The human sobbed as a wave hit, the familiar yet unbearable slap of heat on every surface, his nerves lit like firework fuses, he violently squirmed about from the increasingly painful glares. **

**Emmett spun about trying to take his alarm and worry under control, he slid the glass door open and ran straight into the field of ripe orchards, he covered the mortal's face as best he could as tree branches and apples smashed into pulp away from his face. Jacob shouted and tensed, he grabbed on Emmett's arm in a bone crushing grip, everywhere looked like nowhere. Trees to the south, to the north, everywhere, the moon disappeared an eye blink ago, then his ears picked up the sound of gentle sloshing. **

**Soon as he heard, he cleaved right into an icy bubbling spring, quickly dunked the human into the waist deep pond, holding his face above water, he waited. The teenager splashed around a while, his limbs settled to a periodical jerk and fling. **

"**Hi." Eyes stared up from under the calm water, the vampire pulled him up. **

"**Hi," Emmett slowly breathed against his temples. **

"**How'd I get here?" Jacob murmured against the white jacketed chest. **

"**You fell asleep," he laid his cheek to the mortal's pulsing forehead and held the hot hands in his. **

"**Huh. That's why I have a headache," he dryly joked and looked to the side to their surroundings. Moonless sky stared into the water surrounding their forms, it occasionally ringed around them and disappeared when perfect stillness overtook them. **

"**Sounds like a hangover," Emmett said, finally observing the water also, no more bubbles appeared from it's boiling point, no steam, Jacob must either be getting along fine or he was fully capable of changing at will. **

"**I don't know. I'm probably just tired," Jacob yawned deeply and rested further into the hard shoulders and comfy chest. **

"**We gotta go back at some point." The vampire made a move to gather his companion up and begin the trek back. **

"**Don't wanna move," the human yawned again, he snuggled in closer and could barely keep his eyes open. **

"**Can you change?" The immortal lifted his companion's face from his chest and up to his gaze. **

"**Maybe," he drowsed a bit. **

"**Try for me," Emmett parted and took several steps back. **

"**And if I can…" Jacob rubbed his eyes and scratched his head afterwards. **

"**You'll never be a day over sixteen," the vampire smirked and stepped out of the water. **

"**I'll try…" Jacob stepped out on the opposite bank and stood with his eyes closed. He became a brown haired wolf the size of a horse in a flash before he could even think about what he did, he first noticed a wet hairy snout and lifted a giant paw to it. Out of a strong new habit, he shook his body, feeling for the first time the blanket of fur whistling in the cold air, the slight breeze parting his pelt and cooling his skin beneath. His eyes picked up Emmett's contracting pupils, his ears pricked at the beat of Emmett's heart, his nose canceled out every scent except for Emmett. 'No wonder Edward was so obsessed with flavors and smells.' **

**Emmett chuckled and scratched the underside of the giant ears, "You're as big as a camel." **

**The wolf blinked and sniffed the new scents of the vampire, starting with his face, clean, then his hands, warm, lastly, behind his ears, clean. The new kaleidoscope of awareness cleared as he isolated the vampire from everything. **

"**Let's see you do a trick," he stood with his arms crossed and mind in thought, "Speak." **

**The new wolf blinked again and crouched on it's hind legs, it inhaled deeply and held in the breath, then let out a long loud howl. **

**The immortal chuckled again and stroked the large head, "I forgot, you're not a puppy." **

**The wolf leapt back, the huge canine naughtily bounced and bounded around in circles, it's eyes shining a playful light caramel, Jacob could actually sense his paws bearing weight and the lightness in his parts. Emmett pounced on the lupine's side, they rolled to the grass as it changed back to human form. **

**Jacob lay laughing on his side, "I lost my pants." **

"**Tore clean through," the vampire held up the pants and flung it aside, he unzipped the white hooded jacket he wore, he threw off the navy blue t-shirt and stood above Jacob. His toned body stood like a marble effigy, painstakingly crafted by hands of angels and artists, even Michael Angelo could never in his years of service, conjure up a more flawless pair than the two who attracted like magnets. His long limbs gleamed and glowed white in the night, veins and muscles protruded from under the living granite, he unbuttoned his jeans but left them as they were as he slowly sunk to the grass and leaned on his fours over Jacob, who hardly had to guess what direction those jeans were going. This isn't the vampire who got to know people after a night of vodkas, not the one who emotionlessly stalked every move into calculation, not the one who kills his prey after One night, not two and is already in a white void called 'love.' **

**Emmett stared at his mortal, too speechless of his overwhelming happiness that forever would start that night. He leaned in connecting their lips, he had that buzzing feeling, like electricity bouncing back and fourth between the touch of their skin, it grew stronger to a shocking burn. They both felt their selves' call to one another, as if they were lost for most of their lives, and found in conclusion. Jacob felt it also, the usually cold flesh shaping itself to his, the slow blush flowering from those lips and filling his face a light pink, he shyly allowed his fingers and palms to explore the pale body, his was larger compared to the human teenager, Emmett gasped relieved that his attention didn't. He felt the cool hands hook under his arms and press their torsos together, the immortal instantly stealing his body heat and making it his own. He sensed his core sharing itself with the other, giving itself over to it's death, exactly like a stupid lamb to a lion. His heart leapt as a groan passed his gritted teeth when the lips left his to venture down, they pressed and licked along his jawbone to the half cup behind his ear, they stopped and breathed. **

"**You really want to be turned?" the immortal gently nibbled down and let the skin rest between his teeth. **

"**I don't want to die old…" Jacob shakily answered, having a hard time thinking, he nuzzled his forehead into the hard shoulders, "…and too far." **

"**That badly?" he smiled, releasing the skin, he swept the long trusses aside and laid his left palm on the underside of the mortal's neck, he massaged and cradled the delicate bone structure in his hands, a layer of skin over sinew, which covered the spine, fit perfectly in his hands. **

**Jacob's scent wafted, it was like a breath from heaven, wherever that might have been, it swirled around them both, a light spice, a more mellow tone of organic matters, like the juices of cedars and orchids. Emmett had a certain smell to him also, now that the mortal could notice with his newly improved senses, the beautiful ripeness of sharp pheromones and natural hint of slow musky age, together they mixed and created a pure drug that added to their senses, yet drunken them with it's ability in creating urgency. **

**He teased the pulsing section of skin into a sensitive reddish patch, his mouth worked about the constantly contracting and relaxing area, the mortal's eyes watered, his muffled gasps melted into a session of deep falling and crashing throaty sighs. Emmett lifted his companion with his right arm and clasped themselves together, their forms matching seamlessly as if nature intended that they'd meet and know that they fit in places opposites should have corresponded, for the obvious to be named: man and woman. Their bodies might have been too similar a territory to explore, still, their personalities pulled them as opposites that gender couldn't distinguish. **

**The right arm caressed the smaller form, along the tanned back his hand felt and squeezed, Jacob could no longer hold on, "E-Emm-ett…" **

**He gently nudged the darker head further to left, he gently held the mortal's neck in his left hand, waiting a moment longer to savor the dwindling human life, he kissed the unblemished skin for the last time and bit in. The human seized up, his body quivered with light then harsher tremors, he could hold the out a pained murmur no longer, hands balled into fists at Emmett's back, his tears finally spilling over and down the pale shoulders he took refuge on. **

**On impulse, he flung their enjoined forms down, more than a day of sexual stress pounded down on him, he automatically suckled hard. Jacob teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, literally feeling as if he were being slowly eaten and dying. His arms and hands grasped the only object he could anchor himself to, Emmett. No matter how rough the vampire was, he couldn't bring himself to yell 'stop.' Young pulse beat deliciously against the immortal's lips, torrent of rushing blood, hot and luscious as a truffle, awakened the too long restrained characteristics. Years held back overmuch, his mouth and lips delved in the crimson splendor, his body heated and robbed more of Jacob's warmth, he made the human his own, Edward's saliva leaked out from the corners of his mouth and dripped down the mortal's neck, it slowly rolled down between his shoulder blades, then landing on the grass forgotten. **

**He could think of only the body beneath, blood only bringing them closer together as merely a celestial nexus, he felt as if he were drinking in lifetimes of blissful youth, his hands roamed lower on the progressively lightening hard sinew that mimicked his own. **

"**Emm-mett…" Jacob had barely whispered from his sore vocals, having hardly the strength to speak "If you can't stop, I understand…I won't force you to." **

**Emmett paused, he pulled off before his pressure bruised lower lip ascended until they were face to face, he stared again, amazed past meaning that they'd never have to be separated by anything, even genus had no more of a matter to keep them apart, "You're like me now…Jacob." **

**The last two syllables of his name curled out like a breeze to bells, the vampire slithered down to the unnoticed raised appendage, the human trembled with clawing quakes of an assaulting jolt, he cried out as Emmett consumed him in one quick action, places unknown being mercilessly sought out and exploited. In all his years as a human, no one could have done this tiny favor better than the vampire, he shook when a tongue swept up and around him. The immortal watched from his vague vantage point, the tanned cut abs arose and flattened along with the low bassi rumble from the newborn's gritted teeth, those ab muscles formed a wave beginning from his hips and lessened below his collar bone. He sucked and pulled as the coppery skin smoothed with reflex above the forming strength, "Emmett." **

**Heels dug into the grass as he tried to hold out, last through the anticipated oncoming storms of climax, and gathering on the cyclone at his core. Cymbal-like crashes reverberated from Emmett's mouth, it pulsated in ripples to the tips of his fingers, he grasped at the hard surface of the vampire's skin, it beat calmly under his hands, collected and aware of his partner. He spread out his hands groping on either side of his new convert, he allowed Jacob to move within his opening as he pleased. **

**Jacob suddenly curled from his laying position to desperately clutching at the paler shoulders, hips still feverishly grinding and tossing to and fro. **

**He shut his eyes to the tightly coiled burn wrack and release, his shout sliced the moonless night in half. **

**He passed out falling on his back once again, the vampire huffed, "…Virgin." **

**As much as he wanted to take things further than they had, Jacob was still amidst his own change, he decided against it. Everything is way past damn risky to try anything new. **

**Emmett wiped his mouth and the clear saliva from himself and the other's neck, gathering Jacob into his arms, he sat facing the blushing red eastern direction, night sulked all too quickly along with the two intimate types of evidence he ingested. Today, his equal would be formally reborn with his first sun, tonight was his first taste and long initiation of their years to come. The burning pain should have set in half an hour ago since he turned Jacob, the only factor of the current matter is if he was capable of evolving from his own transition. Fear trickled as he noticed the spaced and frantic heartbeat, even this was irregular for a spawning youngling, he held the flesh, which lost a degree of warmth as time was gauged in the sun ticking down his inevitably nearing debut. Jacob lost a fraction of the life as his body proceeded in killing itself for immortality, his breathing gently puffed on Emmett's bare arm that brushed ebony strands aside, the world's axis tilted and met Emmett's shining eyelids, Jacob stirred a while after a glare yanked him from sleep. He blinked several times before his eyes could focus on what looked like frosty glass, the vampire looked on in wonder of the new supernatural youngling. His eyes fixated on the hands that looked like his, but weren't his, as if they had a life all their own, amazement, wonder, curiosity set in on the mechanisms of his face, he moved a finger and knew his hands broke thousands of atoms of atmosphere like a hot lance through sheets of ice, he split time and space with a single movement, thousands of layers of air interrupted with a single breath, as if the world awaited for him to sample the a piece of sky. He sensed he was outside being called alive, senses so sharp and new, he could feel Emmett's aura warming him more than the sun could in his living summers. Hearing triangulated to the ringing of a distant cell phone. **

"**Go pick it up. It might be Mr. Cullen calling," Jacob said turning to face Emmett, he was greeted by a docile pair of coldly scarlet eyes, their angry color having light mirrored in by his glassy illumination. **

"**Dang if I know where we are," he turned his attention to a pair of smaller hands, he picked them up and instantly knew they were hooked to each other, like a door opening to the all the mysteries to their scrutiny, "We look like snowmen."**

"**Can hear your dorky tone from out here in the boonies," the newborn chuckled, he lazily crawled to the pond from his companion's hold. He slowly peeked over like a boogeyman was hiding in the water, his skin glimmered wherever sun touched, his eyes transitioned from dark brown to an intense amber similar to Emmett's, it had a green ring on the rims of his iris' and light paintbrush strokes of emerald extending from his dark pupils, then blending into a gray-yellow, "I'm hungry." **

"**You-you're what?" the vampire rose in alarm, he quickly threw the two sizes too big navy blue shirt on Jacob, and wrapped the huge white jacket like a towel, around the thin waistline, much often did he hear about mass slayings resulting in populations of dried bodies. **

"**Wild thang," the new initiate said taking off the jacket and inspecting the article of clothing, the sad thing was slashed up pretty bad, like it went through the grate and had green paint slapped on it, before he could sing the rest of the song, they were up and blazing north. **

**Jacob stared at the wonders, bees buzzed in place, hovering above orchard flowers, birds floated in when they should have been beating their wings, he curiously grasped at an apple which instantly popped like a water balloon in his hand. **

**Before he knew it, he was sitting on the couch with his hands frozen in place and dripping with apple pulp, Emmett quickly picked up the phone and flipped the electronic piece open, "Yeah?" **

"**Uhh. No." Emmett paced around the room, he looked worried from what Jacob could see. **

**He took a glance at his companion before saying, "No, he's okay." **

"**They're coming over," Emmett snapped the phone shut, as he was told, they were already shredding up European concrete and a few seconds away. **

"**Your parents?" he timidly asked, aware that the older vampire was stressed, his heart beating light-years a minute. **

"**Yup. Alice had a vision of us," the elder hated to admit, his sister gets pretty annoying with her ability, mostly she was helpful, in days when he was having the most fun, she Had to tell her visions to Somebody.**

"**Hm," Jacob blushed. Forever would come to an abrupt end, soon as the Volutri catch wind of this affair, this intermingling of species. **

"**Look. Don't worry, go take a shower and I'll have a wardrobe ready," Emmett could have said breakfast, but he remembered that Jacob was half of several things, he couldn't have guess in his wildest dreams the cravings he'd be met with. **

"**Edward and Bella broke up." The elder vampire stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around to his partner, that unusual gaze could hypnotize him to sleep forever if he were dreaming. Jacob was beautiful, his usually messy crow's nest hair straighten out from transition, his tanned skin lightened to a pale yellow-beige tinge, his lips darkened to an unusual blossom red in the center and feathered outward in a pink-yellow shade at the cupid's bow curve. **

"**That can't happen," Emmett mentally slapped himself and got on his knees before the otherworldly looking creature, "They loved each other." **

"**Maybe because they told each other so was their undoing," Jacob said before he remembered his father implying the same thing, he bit his lower lip in an attempt to show he was sorry for what he said, the elder wrapped the beat jacket securely around his youngling's waist. **

"**Can you still change?" the newborn's companion said, he stood up and walked to the center of the carpeted room, he slid the baggy shirt off and jacket. He concentrated, instantly, he changed, light blanketed across him, he saw glimmering in the sun, Emmett look quizzically at his new form. The older vampire stared wide eyed, he strode to the newly evolved animal. The wolf was quite Normal sized, it was about as big as a German shepherd, the once brown furs shimmered like tufts of light amber fiberglass, it's eyes blinked with wonder, he knelt beside the small creature. **

**He took the small face in hand and let the crystal hairs brush him, "Cross between a husky and Chihuahua." **

**Shutting doors alerted them, Carlisle led part of the family behind him: Esme, and Edward. He pointed down at Jacob's form, "Alice, I think we found him." **

**The brown haired fairy-like girl danced in and gasped, she dropped a bag that she was carrying, hand to mouth she squealed and kneeled to the wolf's side, "He's perfect." **

**Alice scratched under his ears and downy neck, "Whose a good boy? Whose a good boy?" **

'**Ah, affection, I feel like a good boy! I am. Yes, I am…!'**

**The wolf nuzzled into her good natured, genuine hug, "Emmett, he's a gem!" **

"**Emmett, you promised me that you'd take him to the hotel," the father figure accused, sounding not as harsh he intended to be, the young Cullen son sat on a couch arm and apologetically pursed his lips and looked aside. **

"**What are we going to do with this puppy?" Carlisle said with the same good natured smile. **

"**Give him clothes," Alice giggled as she held up a bag and held it out to the wolf, it's mouth opened and gently grasped it away from the vampire daughter. The halfling padded down a hall to an open door, a loud click signaled their discussion to liven again, not that they didn't think Jacob could hear, they'd rather politely converse to each other when the newborn couldn't see them at their most absorbed. **

"**Can we keep him?" the fairy-like vampire teetered with hope, Edward kept his glare on the door that the wolf entered minutes ago. **

**The elder thoughtfully made no reply for a while, Esme took him by the arm and silently pleaded, he looked to Alice who did the same, he made his decision, "Yes. Yes, we should welcome him into the Cullen home." **

"**Esme, does an adoptive son sound good with our honeymoon?" he patted her hand that stayed on his arm, she smiled like a mother who gave birth. They all knew then that they'd now had a little brother, an adoptive younger son, Jacob Cullen. **

"**That sounds wonderful," she could only muster through her forming tears. Edward inwardly scoffed and wandered around the area, he eyed the paintings, the rugs, the arranged couches and a vase full of perfume dried flowers. The whole place smelled like a family could be raised here, the area made him gag and roll his eyes, how predictable of Emmett, to play on his prey's emotions and get a shack like this. **

**His attention swayed as he heard an eruption of thoughts explode, he turned to see a clothed Jacob being hugged by Alice, "Welcome, little brother." **

**The new mother of six embraced him next, "We're glad to accommodate you anytime." **

**Edward dissected him as the youngling approached Carlisle and shook his hand, he wore carpenter jeans, an olive green camouflage long sleeve, and a dark gray zip jacket hung over his lift arm. He looked different, a nice change, it was a shame that he was partially living, Jacob shined like true vampire under sunlight, his eyes were interesting though. No thoughts could be perceived by Edward's mind's eye, he could only catch snippets like bad reception. All he knew at the moment, all he knew was that the new initiate was ecstatic with brimming happiness. **

"**Jacob, your cult's in town." To Edward's surprise, he heard 'o, shit,' as the new member's smile faltered. **

"**Why don't you go meet them, Jacob?" Carlisle could only think to say in the high of contentment that they gained another son. **

"**Uh, I guess I'll go," he nervously said, outside he saw storm clouds roll in and lightly pelt at the glass walls. **

"**Take the limo and have him back before dinner," the elder said handing another cash stuffed wallet to Jacob, he uneasily glanced at the wallet on the verge of popping into confetti, the elder vampire smiled and closed his hand around the others'. **

"**We've decided to keep you in the family as Jacob Cullen. You're really one of us now," his gentle voice paired with a fatherly beam and announcement made Jacob shyly nod at their fond attention. **

"**Thanks. Dad," He felt like a single child to a young newly wed family. **

**Emmett tossed on his t-shirt and lead his new youngest brother out to the limo, they settled in before he laughed, "Everything worked out fan-fucking-tastic!" **

"**I don't know what to say. They're too nice," the halfling guiltily said as he zipped up the jacket and handed his older brother the wallet, "I like the attention and their fawning over me, but what am I going to say to dad, Rachel and Rebecca?" **

"**The truth, Jay. Nothing is stronger than the truth," he placed a comforting kiss on Jacob's brow, and scooted him closer to himself, "I'll undertake your learning. Hunting for the most part. Mum and Dad will teach you other things that I can't." **

"**I don't want blood," the newborn touched his lips as if he could listen to what he was craving, "I want a bag of chips and liter of soda." **

"**I think I can find some." Jacob watched his self-proclaimed mentor awkwardly stand in the low ceiling limo, he crouched and dug under the leather seats, which opened like chests, into the hide spaces. There was an economy sized bag of chili chips, he handed them to his adoptive 'brother' who tore it open and snarfed it down like a starving dog. **

**The limousine halted in front of a vintage restaurant an hour later, three boys in hibiscus printed shirts came out pushing and shoving like idiots. **

**Jacob rolled down his window, nearly passing out from relief, "Embry, Paul, Jared!" **

"**Ey, Jake. What're you doing here?" Jared said clopping with his flip flops to the window. **

"**Aloha," he joked as he saw the other's similar attire, flip flops, Hawaiian shirts, and long swimming trunks. **

"**Shut up. That's the last time I wanna hear hello," the two laughed before he fully observed Jacob's clothes, "Isn't it too hot to be vogue this time of year?" **

"**Isn't it too rainy to be in slippers?" he retorted. **

"**Screw you. We had a hell of a time with the air port. We wanted to catch some surfs in Hawaii, instead, our flights switched and we end up here in Spain," the native slapped the sides of his thighs and glanced around at the ever moving crowd. **

"**Italy," he said. **

"**Where?" Jared stooped to the low window. **

"**Italy. You're in Italy, numb nuts," Jacob said punching his friend's arm, "Get lost. Find yourself a girlfriend." **

"**Maybe I will," Jared yelled after the elongated black car veered away from the sidewalk. **

"**Still hungry?" Emmett asked as he felt the newborn rest his head on a broad shoulder. **

"**I'm tired," the newly immortalized answered. **

"**A vampire doesn't sleep." The 'big brother' put an arm around the smaller body. **

"**I'm half or a third," Jacob yawned, snuggling in closer, "That's gotta mean something if I'm half, a third, whatever…" **

**Several minutes the newest Cullen member shifted and asked, "Why did you unbutton your pants if you weren't going to do anything?" **

"**That was for show," he answered staring down at Jacob, "It's better that I get you used to it. Judging by your reaction, you'll be seeing me unbuttoning my pants a whole lot." **

**The newborn mulled it over a bit. He did in fact like how Emmett manipulated his nerves, he liked being kissed, he wouldn't mind learning more. Forever consisting of his learnings, whether it be of making a body dance without standing, or walking alongside his mentor, his teacher. Then he sleepily whispered in a half joking manner, " 'A whole lot.' I might get pregnant giving it a try." **

**Emmett worried about the Volutri once again. Would it be so outlawed that he was mentoring, or even in love with a 'werewolf?' Today and last night was too perfect, one way or another, this was all meant to go down the drain. Jacob would be taken from him, if that was unbelievable now, wait and see until it actually happened. He hated the idea of having to not admit to him that it was what he felt, even now. He was informed from the horse's mouth that admitting the most powerful force to another was a curse in motion, which somehow pulled Edward's 'heroine' from his hands, no matter how hard he held, no matter how strongly he felt, no matter how far he ran, she had a way of leading trouble by it's tail. Emmett and his new acolyte were unavoidably heading in the same direction, be it in the form of death or imprisonment, the Volturi and other governing nations were immediately alerted of their whereabouts days ago. **

* * *

**Note: I have just been informed, again, that a werewolf or wolf, don't in fact age after they stop phasing. I'll tie the loose ends in the next chapter.**

**-**

**0(-.-)0 Whatever, I Am a Coward & you got a nice short little oral to go with that. This chapter was only a Preview…**

**- **

**Review if you want, I won't force you to. If you like, gimme a nod, if not, you don't have to go through the trouble of reviewing. **

**-**

**Next chapter is a Jc/Em Lemon, it was a practice run on my own, since my sisters' got work, too. Had to school myself in the art of Slash Lemons for the past few days. The next chapter is just 'Setting the Stage' for the real Sleazy Jc/Ed/Em Lemon! **

**(Which will hopefully be co-written by my sister & outstanding beta/stupid-proofed contributions by Est6661.) **

**DEADLINE_FOR_CH. 7 is possibly Dec. 19-21****st-ish. **


	6. 6 Tying Loose Ends J&Em Lemm

-

…~For Est6661 - this fic couldn't have looked better without your guidance...

-

Rated M -contains bilateral HEAVY smut, moderate violence, mild language.

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - During New Moon, day two in Italy, noon-ish time. Jacob & Emmett…Alone... Need I say more?

*Don't own the characters or book/movie.

Pairing: 1st off: Jacob/Emmett (2nd paring in foot note bottom)

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

7. Tying Loose Ends (Prologue)

* * *

Jacob's rest was dreamless, devoid of thoughts of Bella. To his shock, he now realized that his love was nothing intimate, it was a love and protectiveness that mimicked a twerp little brother being distrustful of his sister's boyfriend, and that boyfriend happened to be Edward. How would she take this news, that her former beau was part of the reason he was here in Italy, with Emmett? That wasn't a bad thing, it would just be too hard to explain to a girl he Thought he had a crush on, and it would be a hell of a lot harder to rationalize with his father. His father was not against his newly discovered orientation, he was most likely bound to ask what he was doing in Italy, for starters, then how he got there, and finally, why.

Emmett on the other hand, was deathly afraid of having Jacob taken from him. He sat savoring warmth, literal warmth his body somehow retained from being a mixed-blood. Now that he knew what his compeer wanted, he at least had an idea what to expect: normal food, anything else, he could see himself out on hand and limb, coming back from trips to the store with groceries by the box. He smiled at the thought of taking on dull tasks humans hate, and treat it as if it were a whole adventure within itself, lest now they had an excuse to go to town, and to cook, lastly, put mom's designer pans to good use. If humanity never enjoyed their mortality in the first place, then why bestow that gift on them and outcast vampires as a whole outside? Who decided vampires were the enemy in the first place?

"…Ginger Ale…" Emmett turned his head to Jacob, closed eyes and sleepy sighs told him his companion was still out for the count.

"…Driver, is there a store nearby?" he asked, the chauffer peered into his rearview mirror, a twitch in his brow gave away his fears.

"Oh, these," the vampire pointed to his still red eyes, the chauffer nodded, "They're contacts. Fake."

The least the vampire knew he could do was play an idiot American who spoke no Italian. The man in front nodded again, his creased forehead easing with their impromptu language, the immortal silently let out a relived air as he waited to be dropped at his requested destination.

"Signor," the driver said pointing, the immortal followed his finger to a small shop, he deftly took Jacob in hand and peeled his jacket off. He halted his movements a while when he heard his companion take in a breath, when the newborn sighed instead, Emmett continued stripping him of the jacket. When he had the article in hand, he gently laid his companion on his stomach on the long seat. A quick glance at the sky told him he had two to three minutes until the clouds broke, he brushed the newly initiate's hair aside and stepped out. Ease and freedom lightened his heavy steps into the small charming drugstore, he slapped a pair of pitch sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, women and others whispered at the strange sight of him: huge black sunglasses, a form fitting hooded gray jacket, blue jeans and an unusual wad of cash in one hand.

He resembled the invisible man exactly down to his paler than pale skin, a woman in curls whispered to another that he looked like a hit man for the Mafioso, a snort threatened to break past the barriers his shut teeth made, but there was absolutely no sense in giving the local ladies a heart attack. A bright red bag with a chili logo brought his attention back to his objective, with a flash of his hand, he had the spicy snacks in hand, and something else was amiss. Ginger ale. A stride to the freezer between the crowded food racks and he was at the register with only two things. The young clerk stared at the stack of cash wide eyed, then to the only two measly items for purchase, with a sweep to the register, he was out and kneeling in the cramped space of the limousine.

Emmett lay on the carpeted flooring, tires rolling over the pavement sent a vibrating sensation like spiders tangoing over his spine. His gaze listlessly noted the automobile's interior, before him was the tinted window to the driver, to his right was a long black leather seat fit for six, above that was a long window, to his left mimicked the right, behind him lay Jacob, literally folded on the too small seat.

A finger hooked under his glasses as their eyes met, emerald tinted gold iris' and his still vivid crimson stare, the newborn broke into a smile and flicked the other's nose, "You could've been seen, ya big beluga."

"Suck down your ginger ale, went through some trouble getting that," Emmett lifted the plastic bag to him, which he took but laid aside.

"I'm a Cullen. We're brothers, am I adoptive or your long lost cousin?" The elder thought, his pause likewise long for tastes.

"Don't know. Dad has an answer for that," he finally answered with a breath.

"Am I sick?" Jacob asked in wonderment.

"I don't know. Dad has an explanation for that, too," he extended his arm and brushed his fingers along the light aureate jaw line, marble overlaid with a layer of remnants of human tissue. Half mortal, and close to undead.

"You've seen my heat spells, right?" he caught the paler hands and playfully pinched with his teeth on the index finger.

"Right," Emmett said, his trademark mischievous grin effecting his life partner.

"Then you Have to know if I am sick?"

"As far as I know: you overheat either because you're transformation or…"

"Or what?"

Emmett chuckled resting a folded arm behind his head, all the while staring up at Jacob, "…Puberty."

"Yeah, I gotta ask Mr. Cullen," he murmured keeping eye contact.

"About yesterday, are you straight?"

"I don't sound like a queen, do I?" he said with some offense.

"No," the elder vampire showed his dimples, "That's the confusing part. I can't figure you out."

"I was until early this morning," he yawned, arms reaching out into a stretch.

"Will I see you in a dress soon?"

"No. If that's your thing, I'll pass," Jacob flipped onto his back on the leather seat, the sleek suede crushed under his shifted weight.

"Just wanted to know how wild you are," the vampire rose and reclined on a folded arm on the seat, to what little room to the halfling's left that wasn't occupied, unfaltering confidence neared his plush lips down, a film's touch away. No thoughts of Bella. No thoughts at all, not even of her boyfriend, Edward. Their minds blank except the strange influences threading and tying them at once along every new sensation.

"Wild, but not way off the map," the newborn smiled, his white gold thumb invading between their air caressing lips, Emmett nibbled the slightly raised pad pressed to his mouth. A warm throb and light scraping sensation ghosted a whimper from the new initiate's throat, his dark eyebrows up turned to an extent, he wanted so much to stop his 'older brother' in going further and to plead him for more at the same time, even if they were being watched.

His amber beryl tainted eyes dared Emmett's unbroken fervid gaze to follow his, off to the driver who sat taking too much pride in his job. The albino-like vampire snaked his cold hand under Jacob, a digit brushed soft exposed skin between the stone worn jeans and rough porous camo fabric, his companion's firm hind muscles flinched from suddenness, gasps pitching to a quick inhale. Nothing could have kept him from trying to hold in the tiny gasps, he tried his hardest to keep a lid on it, simply to have it drawn from him like a string.

"Signore," Emmett's heavy mellow monotone filled the half undead youth with expectancy, the sinewy grasp gracefully, yet so slowly dragged a rounded object up from the younger's back pocket. The vampire's stare ravaged and raked into the other's gradually bliss breaking facial responses, cool grasp hauling and grazing the shirt along into coarse folds beneath Jacob, "Privacy. Capice?"

He tossed the prepackaged small fortune through the window to the driver, the man quickly nodded and stumbled out of the limo, greed overtaking the clear demand for seclusion. Again, the youngling felt the weight of guilt and self consciousness press on him, Emmett laid his hand to one side of his understudy's cheek, in a wordless 'I'm sorry.' His cerise orbs stared down at Jacob's jade trapped gold, like rubies set above hot coals, they glinted and inched downward. The infant vampire gripped the wide shoulders, feeling their power, their stern solace woven from age, education, perfected from physical labor a century ago. The elder brushed the younger's chin with a near chilled hand, thumb over lower lips, forefinger and middle caressing just inches from a low beating pulse, the one he proudly aided in lasting. The other bloodless hand settled on the abs that clenched, then slowly rolled back into motion, Edward's physical paralleled fascination.

Weather outside returned to it's cloudy state, along with a heavy monsoon-like pelting, people outside that were once crowding the dusty streets now took refuge within establishments, all but two vampires, one on his cardinal year, the other in his first day.

His carmine lips spread into a horizontal sneer, the third union of their lips blurred the youngling's vision, the halfling's taste captivated him over again, the light evasive mysterious liquid youth. Edged so finely with unexplored familiarity, his eyes slowly closed as Emmett traced his tongue on the pink flushed ecru bow, then returning to gloss inside the delicate twin petal-like slit, he blushed from reading that he is still Jacob's exclusive.

A throaty groan fluttered out from under only to be smothered and to be leisurely drunken in like champagne. Emmett carried his companion down to the plush carpets, never breaking their kiss, his commanding hands tore the rough camo shirt apart down the middle, Jacob near leapt until both pale hands closed on his neck, he could hear and feel his blood rush through and around in raging gushes.

The cold touch warming from the middle of whitish palms, the five digit pair roughly stroked, descending on the vast musculature work, first rubbing over the two touch hardening swells of skin, mouths still working diligently at one another. Both libidos kept in check, but speedily wildly spurring out of control. The new initiate's ambient scent washed over him, his whole being now wanting satisfaction, none too soon was his palm groping and grasping the now tortured flesh, under the cruel layer of denim and cotton. Jacob wavered on near sobbing and moaning as the sure vampire unclasped the brass button, he shut his eyes feeling first the hope of freedom, not before tasting the torment of hesitation, which was what Emmett wanted from his partner, the newborn's hips crushed into his companion's knee and accidentally brushing his swelling arousal, a low rasp escaping from both their bruise affected lips. A short muffled 'please…-' unclearly audible slipped through the younger one.

The oldest vampire broke it off with a chaste lap of his tongue tip over his apprentice's panting mouth, he settled between the clothed long legs on his knees, he stared down at Jacob as he began to resolutely strip. First starting with the annoyingly snug jacket, he tore both articles off in one movement, and slunk comfortably back on his initiate after unbuttoning his pants, he rubbed and imminent ravenously pressed bodily down, pressuring their core's together. The halfling clenched at the now warm hands, one on massaging his hipbone and the other cradling under his back, from ribcage to shoulder. The full vampire pressed his lips over the lightly saline skin of his halfling, his still blood red eyes absorbed his initiate: black strands sticking to his neck, shoulders, and face, amber-green eyes mere movement from closing, mouth open into a slight wordless whisper.

"Do you love me?" Emmett whispered in hot puffs into his ear, their drumming wave effect merging in vibrating ripples below his belt, one hand, oh so tantalizingly slow cupping and kneading around but not directly on the denim clad prominence, Jacob shut his eyes and couldn't help as a betrayed moan grated between his clenched teeth, the forgotten zipper covering his hard-on snapped one tooth down, convulsing his sensitizing hips into an uncontrollable lurid quake.

Having an agenda of their own his hands shakily reached to try and relieve himself. The vampire settled more closely on the aforementioned area, the rough force was enough to shove the newborn into never experienced ecstasy, only he was repeatedly on and off the brim, his fingers frantically groped unfulfilled at the juncture of their jeans and hips. Finding no way around the topic, his digits settled on the restraining belt loops, he wanted so much to grasp himself in an animalistic need he never had, a necessity Emmett successfully replaced basic yearning as. He Starved past normal starvation for the delicious satisfaction he was given that morning, only this time, he knew he had to Work for it.

"Repeat the …-question…!" he mumbled before he forgot his speech, defeated his body fighting to get any form of friction out of their position, the undead being had him securely anchored and unmovable.

"Do you…" the elder pressed down a touch, his mouth taking pity and pressing a kiss at the corner of his mouth, the youth turned his head to feel again, his cheek and neck felt the apologetic nuzzle as he began to pant again, "… Love me?"

Emmett wanted to hear this and keep pleasing Jacob, but the nagging curiosity overruled his needs. He knew he was making a commitment asking such a thing, because where he hunted or where his conquests took place, he never felt the urge to ask his prey this simple thing. He was never this obsessed over their requirements or thoughts, since only His mattered, only Him, Jacob's opinion had a bearing in it's own entirety in his universe.

"Is that a - trick question?" he uttered, hunger deepening his voice to a broken sound, Emmett felt himself twitch in response to the few words, he jabbed his hips up once to speed up the answer, the undone metal button accidentally shoving into the newly initiate's navel.

"Just three little words," he bit the pallid ecru ear lobe, the body under him tensed inch by inch and moaned, the long drawn out release having more effect on him than it should have.

"Sh- shouldn't say-!" was all the newborn could weakly manage, his body walked the fine line of at destination and one step closer, his body quaked screaming for completion, the vampire halted him mid way, seesawing on the verge and veering away in dizziness. At hand and one hard touch off to the side.

"I Want to know," the elder pushed their already strained erections hard against one another once, Jacob's boneless limbs hung his frustration finally audible. Thin bursts of groans brought fourth by his own doing, his whole entirety heating as it done during his phases.

"Because-…if I say so, I'll Lose You!…" his desperation and fear answered, "-…You'll leave me, one way or another…"

Emmett wouldn't lie to him and vow to not leave, lest the Volturi steal Jacob first, he knew not to guarantee their safety, instead he whispered, "I want you to realize that I Do."

If he weren't about to admit himself, then why waste extra effort? He'd say it when he's ready, Jacob would declare when ever-present danger lay far behind or ahead. The vampire ripped his halfling's shoelaces and yanked the hiking boots off, he unzipped his own jeans before crushing their lips together, the youth couldn't bear his companion's unhurried attention, he squirmed freely trying to relieve the ache in any way. The vampire trailed his pale hands up the tense wrists, around the joints he allowed his fingers to whisper over the quivering skin, he took hold, adjoined the ecru wrists with one hand and held them restrained. The newborn thrashed about, his climax equally restricted like a brimming flood behind a dam, "Oh, C'mon!"

"Soon enough, soon enough," Emmett slid his free hand back down, lips nipping and nibbling along the newborn's jawbone, his finger brushing along his heated skin, just an inch above his exposed boxers' band, the digit teased and paced back and fourth, the paused and slowly unzipped the other's pants. Tooth by tooth, the silence and hesitancy all the more added to the pace Jacob was tottering, his body flashed with hot tension every audible whiz of metal released, his head lolled to the side and around from unbearable suspense, seconds ticking down like days on a year calendar, then five long digits reached into the damp layers, pulling the elastic band up once and snapping it back down.

The newborn groaned at the sudden light abuse, his patience quickly rewarded with release, he felt himself pulse heatedly against Emmett's solid abdomen, the boiling from contact got worse, he was ready to let go, he closed his eyes to the oncoming surges of climax that seduced him into allowing himself relief. A hand tightly fisted him, completely halting and denying his ticket to elation, his eyes shot open, the new strange feeling of himself burning so brightly, he couldn't bite back the painfully deceived grunt, the euphoria coursing back and fourth up and down his spine stopped at the hand. He couldn't stand but to look down and yell, shout, cry, Something, instead, he laid back quietly contemplating on what the vampire was doing digging around in his own jeans. He fell back realization hitting him like a ton of bricks, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, hardness radiating the fluctuating battle between hot and cold, panic and wonder pricked at his consciousness, like an unsolvable riddle.

His cry filled the limousine, he felt as if her were impaled by log, scorching agony exploded from within himself, he could feel himself tear and bleed, his immortality somewhat helped in healing his wound, only to add to Emmett's gratification. Beautifully firm skin and sinew constricting and close to choking the vampire to completion, it took all his decades of practice not to fall without his halfling, as tempting as it seemed to either finish on the spot or start wildly impaling, he forced himself to revel in the inhuman grip, a light gleam shined off both their enjoined forms, steam and pelting rainwater effectively blocking anyone from their intimacy. He could feel all his internals painfully shift aside to accommodate the vampire, the grotesque volume filling so excruciatingly within his then untouched privates.

Jacob quietly sobbed into his mentor's neck, their deep labored breathing blew warmly in each other's ears, hearts pounding like the thunder outside, even louder than the claps and booms. The vampire slowly dragged out, keeping himself in check from his newborn's irresistibly, impossibly hard and tender hold, he whispered soft kisses down the pallid aureate brow, then on the gasping mouth, he shoved back in, the frail area breaking and quickly repairing itself once again, the new initiate arched away with a pained murmur through the ecru bitten lips. Emmett couldn't think of any advice he could give, all thought and memory of his past trysts went out the nearest fogged window. No recollection of the past could save his companion, unless that meant yelling 'shut up.' This time, he definitely unwittingly deflowered an innocent, he held back his own desire until they were both on the same page, being gentle never appeared to be a rule, up to now. He let go of the wrists he held immobilized, and flipped their bodies over so that he was laying under his apprentice, he broke the kiss as he leaned propped on one elbow and the other, he quietly whispered "Jay, concentrate. Don't think of the pain."

"Feel me," he held both Jacob's hands in his, he guided one to his shoulder and the other to his chest. His heart thudded without a beat under the matured marble sculpture ditto, all because of what the halfling made him suffer through: the wickedest and best hours of his life in a long cramped tiny limo. His lips nipped at the youth's lower lip, inviting him into a kiss, only a warm touch of their lips, the younger shyly blushed as Emmett encircled his waist with one arm and gradually inched out, as if forever passed before Emmett angled at a small area and drove back in, their eyes winced once more, both large toil honed life forms held their breaths.

The newborn tensed at the sudden burning intrusion, his anguished cry instantly overpowered by the scarring burning-freezing adrenaline and nerve signals that shot up his arched back to his head. The vampire felt the flash of heat his halfling experienced, the still scorching firm grip that held him and still had on Jacob, he pulled his pleasure numb fist up and down accompanied by another set of thrusts, his engulfed torso hardly complying with his quickly constraint consuming bodily demands. His companion fell forward grasping onto the albino-like shoulders, stifling his deep cry with a fist and choke of gratified sobs, he steadily built up their tolerance, both getting used to each other's bodies.

Rain batted down harder on the limo's exterior and glass windows, thunder and lightning flashing it's glory with it's memory echoing out it's existence. Emmett soon moved to his own lingo while still having his near harsh grasp on the other, the new initiate also began transfixing himself on his own accord, his senses barely keeping up with the tempo their bodies set. Their speed and intensity was sure to break a human, or put the person in a body bag worst case scenario.

"Finish me…" he could all but breathily whisper into the vampire's neck, deep, unsatisfying gasps fueled the senses and electricity crackling along where they sat merged through physicality, the aforementioned undead teenager lost all bearings he had on being considerate. Emmett pushed Jacob into the fog tinted window, which their driver abandoned for money, he sat now roughly seated on the vampire's lap, one pale hand selfishly groping up his gold and pale highlighted hips, the bloodless five large digits grasped at the small of his back, his own arm ghosting over the muscled arm and hooking behind his neck. The confident arms flowered their fingers behind his lightly glistening swaying back, which crushed against the velvet lined walls, the moving pinpricks jolting sensation on his back, sensitive insides being mercilessly tormented with a blistering entrance, head repeatedly colliding with the tightly coiled concentration of nerves, his lips sought out by his mentor's as the elder's hand snaked up his neck and spread behind his head.

His continuously tugged appendage rubbed against the motion rigid abs, their deeply vocal kiss grew more urgent, tongue shyly twining about his undead companion's, now their climaxes intermingled with it's constant prying through their veins. Emmett loosened his grip, fist rapidly pulling and gently dropping back down, persuading the held orgasm out, Jacob held tighter, his moan swallowed down by the sure lips, their forceful melding and invasion growing more and more fervent. The vampire's other hand wrapped around his slim waist and rapidly pulled the weakening body off, only to roughly impale him again as hips slammed up to ram him head on half way, the agony of bone crushing strength both steering and sending the familiar hot-cold shocks through him was all he could take, his back curved outward. Squeezing his length against the second wall before him, molten suffering entwined with indescribable elation surged fourth like the dam that finally shattered under tender torque, his second low cry without delay vanished as his partner consumed the sound greedily.

Emmett fallowed moments after Jacob clenched harder than before, his brutally gyrating hips stiffened, spilling fourth his burning extract, he held on as exhaustion set in. He laid his newborn on the carpets, he grabbed the discarded shirt and gently wiped his partner off, the sensitized body flinched and murmured, rolling his head aside.

"You really are a virgin," was all the vampire could say, gently dabbing up the fluids. They heard the once angry rain become a thick drizzle.

"Was. Can't feel my legs…," the new initiate's numb hands felt blindly for his missing carpenter jeans and boxers, he yawned deeply, feeling for the first time inevitable rest relaxing him, anesthetizing his pain wracked hips and lower back. Emmett helped Jacob into his boxers and jeans, now cleaned, he laid the sleeping halfling on the seat, just as he was on his stomach.

The elder laid on the carpets in a corner made up of the leather seat his youth lay on, and the locked door. He swept the clinging tufts of ebony hair away from the peaceful face, he looked out seeing beyond the rain distorted boulevard, empty of human life except the one ducking under a newspaper. The flustered little man hastily unlocked and shuffled into the steamed up limo, his keys jangled into the ignition, then the eyes wander over suit clad shoulder to the open glass behind. They were instantly met with a shirtless sinuous teenager and a smugly lounging jock-type, those red lips all the more smirked at their shooed guest, he darkly chuckled and brought Jacob's unresponsive hand to his mouth, he licked the palm and lifted his free arm into the air.

His pale index finger pointed down and slowly drew a counter clockwise circle, a silent 'turn around' gesture. The driver did so, flustered, he just about broke the key turning the wrong way, mind replaying and guessing what they did for the past hour and a half he was gone, his simple order that Emmett so heatedly demanded, "Drive."

* * *

0(-_-)0 I'M S0000 TIRED! Literal 10 hour Fuck-athon! Close to throwing in the towel for the next chapter…

-

This chapter is pretty explicit. It's 'Setting the Stage' as I mentioned, now they both know where they stand. Keep your pants on! This is a short prologue & 'Practice Run' to the big HyJake/Edward/Emmett since this is gonna Get Messier. Had No Help so freakin ever from my sister.

Only Est6661 supplied me with Twilight education/beta advice, and made a significant impact, also (my LJ shmut teacher) Nosferatu_Blue.

-

NEXT CHAPTER: Ch. 7 will be up at latest Dec. 21 or 22. HEAVIER SMUT Intended, if you survived this assault, you just showed how tough you are. I'm scared of making the next chapter…! Stay tuned for HybridJacob/Edward/Emmett ahead as requested by my lovely beta reader: Est.

-

~Thank you loving strangers & Est6661 for helping me strive this far…


	7. 7 Homecoming J&Em NONLemm

Rated T-16+ -contains talk of character death. NON-Smut

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - During New Moon, day two in Italy, evening-night time. Bad news comes a long way as the Volturi are informed of Jacob's transformation.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie.

Pairing: Jacob + Emmett (or Request one since this'll be pretty much PG-13 for several chapters)

:

-due to insufficient reviews & feedback, this chapter took longer than it should have, thank you those who have stayed throughout.

Sorry Est6661, I wrote the longest most beautiful DbN installment on New Years Eve & it deleted itself, along with the HyJacob/Edward/Emmett smex rag… Not to worry, I'll have it resurrected in time for the epilogue, which is probably Ch. 10 - 15ish.

:

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

7. Homecoming

* * *

Jacob had no dreams, no recollection, no real indication of whether Bella was a real person or a figment of his imagination. If he were asked who was Bella when he lay gasping in Emmett's arms, he would have just simply murmured 'who?' The pretty thing he chased since her arrival at drizzly little Forks, he completely just Forgot All about her. She could have walked up to him in the middle of the street, kissed him, hugged him, begged him for sex, and he still would have remained in the dark about her, the cute vampire's girl, he wouldn't even remember her face no less. Then, he'd start anew, fresh as if she never put his life on hold the first time he saw her, long brown hair in tousled curls, dark mahogany eyes, her most of the time unreadable face, her adorable inelegance. What he'd have done to Edward had he gained power and was still smitten by her.

Rain pattered gently on the glass, as if tiny hands knocked daintily on the thin glass. Gray unbroken clouds swelled and puffed into fog, Emmett caressed Jacob's cheek, his pale fingers exploring the soft expanse his lips and hand knew so well, yet the soft warm skin retained a lovely anonymity, his thoughts twiddling on only his initiate. He indeed looked so beautiful, long, lean thickness preserving it's own odd brand of beauty, shoulder length black hair curled about his face and between his contracting shoulder blades. The silver blended gold tone of his skin perfected his look so exquisitely, the mentor knew that he helped create the first indigenous american vampire, his mostly unknown heritage added to the erotic exoticism. A buzzing in his back pocket pulled him from the chain of musings, one hand fumbled about in his jeans as the other felt about for the missing shirt he forgot to put on.

"Hello," Emmett picked up the phone, finally focusing on something else other than Jacob.

"Where Are you two?" He first heard Carlisle's voice on the other end, he sounded pretty worried.

"Uh, Jay put a buffet out of business.-" the jock-like vampire joked, he could clearly imagine that happening though "-He's just sleeping off the food. Wanna talk to him?" Jacob ordering the most expensive dishes, Emmett watching in deeply rooted fascination as his partner stuffed his face. Spaghetti flying left, crumbling meatballs flying right, sauce a grotesque collection on his cheeks…

"That's fine, Emmett. Let him rest. I appreciate it if you come back within the hour," the tone softened to a gentle murmur, as if he were in the same place as the snoozing halfling. Actually, Carlisle chuckled quite pleased that Emmett already had a pet name for Jacob, Jay.

"Wait. What time is it?" Realization hit.

"I'd say…a quarter to five," the elder's voice audited over into the cell phone.

Emmett turned his attention back to the dozing form, "Yeah, sorry dad. He's really a handful after last night."

"Let's hope you've discovered his preferred menu items," the eldest vampire said in mild mannered amusement.

"About that: he likes normal food," the mentor said.

"He doesn't hunger for blood?"

"Told me so himself," said the full blooded undead.

"I'd like you to keep a close watch on him, lest that trivial fact comes back to haunt us. Remember: He is part vampire, that Has to mean he either lives on no blood, or some with human food," the fatherly immortal stated.

"I'll keep an eye on him, this big brother thing is really…" he paused a while, recalling the 'good times' they had, "…therapeutic."

"Oh," a slight pause interrupted their conversation, "You mean Rosalie? She won't hurt even a fly now."

'She throws lit matches at them for Fun,' Emmett imagined that too, Rosalie's curly blonde hair turned into a handful of snakes, lit matches in hand, buzzing flies with invisible targets on them, "Anything new?"

"Edward has been pacing out in orchard fields like a madman. As guessing goes, he's worried for you two. He's been out there about an hour."

"What about mom, Jasper, or Alice?"

"They're playing trivia with the art in this house. They're in love with the architecture and the trove collection of contemporary pieces."

"So they're okay?"

"Okay? The girls are simply Splendid!" an annoyed 'And boy' could be heard in the background, most likely Jasper overhearing, "-And boy."

"Great," the younger full blood said, "We'll be back in about thirty, twenty minutes."

"On your way back, ask Marino to take a stop at the hospital," he heard before closing the phone.

"Anything important I should know about that," his voice suspiciously answered.

"I ordered a first aid kit, a set of tourniquets, IV drip, several other technicalities. Overnight shipment," Carlisle answered in a matter of fact fashion.

"What're you planning, dad?" he said in a 'what now' voice, he'd never get used to his dad's habit of talking before hanging up. Too much 'normalcy' in their case.

"In case of emergency," the gentle tone said.

"We'll be back at the apartment then," the vampire said assuring his father.

"Have a safe trip." Emmett let out a breath.

"And," he heard before snapping the phone close, "Watch your baby brother."

"Done. We'll see you in half an hour," he closed the cell phone.

"Marino," the vampire said, the driver turned around, he was used to the piercing red stars by now, glinting into the mirror every once in a while, he shuddered from seeing the eyes in person than a reflection, "Hospital."

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Jacob stirred after an audible gear shift and turn, "…how much did you pay Marino for privacy?"

"Not much, kid," Emmett smugly leant back on the seat behind him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the newborn asked, taking half interest at the mean slur.

"Guess," the vampire's sneer grew from amusement, might as well poke fun at him.

"A hundred," he truthfully answered.

"We're Cullens," the elder raised a brow, with his best 'how dare you' look. The younger took an instant liking in the hurt air, so unlike the cool poised vampire, so differently it struck him, like snow in July.

"A hundred and one," the new initiate smiled.

"Not even a fraction of my allowance," the tiny dent in the immortal's pride visible to the naked eye shown.

"A hundred and two, final offer."

"Is that your final answer?" The halfling though a bit before answering.

"A hundred and fifty, I fold."

"Wrong," Emmett said, his apprentice's confused expression made him sneer all the more arrogantly, "At Least one mil.""No way," Jacob's eyes widened and sparkled with partial denial, his mouth slackened in disbelief, his teacher took his time taking in the sight.

"You asked," the tickled voice broke the elongated silence, he snapped out of his stupor and composed himself.

"Million dollar fuck up," Jacob said to himself, the number of zeros seemed outrageous enough to throw, his 'big brothers' nonchalant said amount scared him. Only an old pervert would pay that price to have a pinup girl, or boy, whatever. If this would be a regular thing, the best he could hope would be that Emmett wouldn't chuck away amounts of money he couldn't pronounce. Money is no object, it only frightened him that Carlisle's overstuffed checkbook would have sizeable holes.

"Yes you are," his confident answer poured fluidly.

"I want a haircut," came the pestered mumble.

"Why?" the vampire picked, his hands caressing through the long hanks.

"I just feel weird with long hair," the initiate pouted.

"But it suits you…" the 'older brother' thickly whispered, one hand lifting Jacob's chin, the other sifting through the long ebony locks. His eyes flicked it's screaming scarlet tone to the newborn's euphonious honeyed-lovat iris'.

"It'll grow back," he answered, allowing himself to be studied.

"We don't know that." The vampire recalled his days between wanting a shave and needing an excuse to look normal.

"I'm half, remember?" That caught him, a halfling's hair has a Chance of either growing slowly back, growing normally, or not at all, but he wouldn't know the answer to that question to that.

"Marino," a breath caught in his throat, either have his initiate forever looking like a wet cat or his happiness. He hesitantly made his choice, "Villa."

"I'm gonna give you hell for chopping it off." The heavy density parted slowly, teasingly breezing at the long pale digits, dividing like a thread sea to Emmett, warmth and waterfall-like mane flowed apart as silk would. He stared and remembered the locks coyly butterfly kissing his wrists, the steady pulses they sent through his veins, the soft disturbance they caused within his body, the maddeningly confusing rush he felt at that moment.

"Lookin forward to it."

-

Edward aimlessly wandered into the orchard fields, as if in search of something of value. His perceptive eyes roved over the wet earth, he sniffed the warm humid air once more for Jacob, desire, arousal and release. The tang of bodily salts, naturally occurring oils, male trace secretions hinted into the air like incense. He disgustedly wrinkled his nose and plodded through the grassy yard to uncover the truth of Alice's silence, his t-shirt stuck close to his back under the fog and damp weather. A single worn path cut into the grass through the trees leading south, not long broken branches and a browning shattered apple being his only means of tracking, he slopped deeper, the sexual scents fading drop by drop of rain.

Petite globules of evaporated water whistled from the nimbus booming sky, their philharmonic singing interrupted by splashing into the ground, their slipping sound on the short blades of vegetation, every sound a collision of warbling in Edward's ears. Grass creaked and cracked like wet rubber floorboards beneath his sneakers, breath a hollow moan sputtering out of his throat, heartbeat, if he had any, an aimlessly tapping hammer on hollow wood. He stupidly kept his ground near a pond, not remembering or knowing when he stopped walking one direction, indifferent gaze rooted to a patch of bent and ripped grass. A step closer to a nest of revealed dissolving crystals of human perspiration, rain falling and washing proof away from the grass.

Failure belonging to no one other than Edward, his discovered self doubt, Jacob's shameless treachery, Emmett's bitter double crossing. He fancied the thought of senselessly murdering thousands to, hopefully, soothe the rude shock of his unwanted attention. Sure Jacob fought with him every feeding, sure he had to play his cards right to get a flavor his body thirsted for, of course he tortured the 'werewolf,' Of course he wanted to keep the human to himself! No harm done! No danger, except now, they all had to turn in the young halfling. He wouldn't have fathomed the extent of his older brother's loyalty to Jacob, no, because Jacob Was his feast. Is his feast? He isn't for Emmett, he didn't go through all this trouble to let Emmett Have the liberty to turn his meal into a newborn.

This escapade went farther than mere master and monster, no, what was should have stayed as natural order left it. This now was a matter of overstepped perfectly distinguished boundaries, the careless trespass of absolutely forbidden areas, the flawless domination over a foe, total and complete acceptance of control. Yet, Jacob knowingly went before him, in the secrecy and kindness of the Cullen family, to Emmett. He literally chose the technically younger vampire over a century of experience, but Why not choose Edward? Why not? Why Not? The youngest Cullen son couldn't place his disappointment over defeat, this only meant he had to regain his lost pride by attacking through the source, if he wasn't happy, no one deserved to be happy.

Charm him back if doing so were degrading as standing in the rain, moping over a broken heart and admitting defeat to his 'older brother.' A vampire should have not fell for a 'werewolf,' much less introduced him into a life that walks both the mystical moon and clandestine sun. He should have stayed one species so as to not complicate and blur the line of being a despised enemy. Simply, Jacob should have stayed in Forks, with his family, absorbed within his simple life, he should have stayed out of Edward's way when this fight became about Bella.

Unintentional weakness knocked his legs out from under onto the wet grass, repulsively gentle droplets flattened his hair to his rage twisted eyebrows and lips, as if Bella were there touching and soothing his face.

"God, Bella. I left you," he rasped from thoughtless delirium, a whole ocean parted them. She, safely in the US, him, sitting pathetically in European soil, their predicaments should have sounded more romantic than it did.

"I miss you, so, so much…" he could only imagine her curled in front of him as they did after she heard his secret, her beautiful Mona Lisa quietness, her mild temper, exactly alike a helping angel. The world spinning fast forward on it's axis, their gazes uncaring for their surroundings, only each other existing in one moment spanning to forever. Summer touching only around their bodies, autumn painting leaves reds and yellows, snow falling on all but them, spring breaking frost and bringing them back to the present.

Anger drilled into his thoughts, Emmett will Pay. He will have his brother's deepest fear work the wheels of fate into motion, Jacob will be deterred from his mentor. He will be eliminated by the highest authority: the much revered and feared Volturi will do just that.

"Edward…" he heard Esme's voice flute through the crescendo of piano-like dripping. The grass, rain and orchards stole the scents, blending them into the tones of wet apple blooms, his consciousness fighting to sample the scent again, no luck. A quivering series of pearlescent dollops remained, the offensively twining essences mocked him, his efforts to ensnare the halfling who stray born the trait of a mustang colt's audacity. Emmett's saliva and Jacob's orgasm mingled together so completely, it taunted him, stomped his pride and arrogance. So wholly did they unify, he could almost taste their lips on each other, as if he were in the middle of their colliding mouths, the pair of wet tongues touching his, one timid, the other commanding, him getting a first look. Just a by standing witness.

"Edward…" Water-like liquid organs lapping at one another, moving so rhythmically against his lips, plump flesh closing and sucking at his, hands stripping and caressing, one ascendant and rough, the other shy and deliciously curious.

"Edward…" Senses high with adrenaline, array of touches smoothing at the panes of his skin, a timid pet here, an unkind stroke there, a cycle of gentle erasing harsh.

"Edward." He hardly flinched hearing the concerned voice, the fluttering hands fell on numb shoulders, "Edward."

Alice, ever the peacemaker, ever the caring little sister, he turned to face her, "Alice. You saw something. What was it?"

"Edward, I -it… I don't know…" she quietly stuttered through her forming tears. Not those half aware nightmares again, not those images that played in her thoughts when she mused to herself.

"Alice, you have to tell me," he mildly whispered.

"Edward, you can read my mind. I don't understand what I saw." They both sat in silence, Edward probed her thoughts.

The whole family crowded around within Alice's vision, tightly surrounding something, he saw his own face nowhere in sight. The cloaked parade of faces packed together around Something, Edward could feel himself jump in order to see to no avail, then sobbing erupted, from somewhere in the surrounding darkness. His eyes strained to look over the shoulders, then he heard a hoard of monstrously ambient voices, 'Stop him! He'll die!' then, 'We can't it has to be his decision. We have no say in this matter!' then, 'Please! I- It…' then, 'This is his choice…' Only the pale faces of his family peered from the blackness, several paces from the crowd to his left were many pairs of glowing orbs, a burst of howls cut through in time with the chorus of inhuman cries.

"Alice, is that all you were allowed to see?" Edward murmured, Alice squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, she had her daydreams invaded and haunted by the ghastly images, the ear shattering screams, the far worse wails than knife tips on a chalk board.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't want to pry," he rose and helped her up.

"It's okay, Ed. I would have wanted to know what other's thought, too," she giggled sadly, he quickly pecked her cheek and held her.

"Alice, I think I'm losing it…" he whispered into her soaked jacket, half expecting her to hear his views on them.

"It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine when we start a new life," she assured him in her best calming tone.

"I don't want to hurt Bella. I never wanted to hurt her," pain tingeing his voice to a more pleasant tone, he hugged Alice if she were his former girlfriend, as if she could embody the core of his misery.

"Is this about Jacob's thoughts?" she peeped, his arms wavered, temper quick like a struck bolt.

"Kind of," he said indifferently, grateful that she couldn't see his glare refocused on the white blots.

"Ed, he still needs to learn the ropes. Emmett'll find a way to put a lid on him." Edward's anger flared, he quickly played it off as if it were nothing.

"Think you're right," he quickly said, thoroughly masking his temper.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," she giggled unaware of his passionate hate.

-

The sky still rained, though it tinted to a black-blue. Thunder clapped harder and nearer to the glass apartment, wind roared all it's might through the orchards and filtered to a incomplete current of air.

"Emmett, stop fondling me. We're almost there," Jacob muttered, still half dressed, he sat lengthwise on a reclining new jacket clad Emmett, who kept him on his lap off the aching area of flesh. Four paper bags sat neglected on the carpets that they made use of. Three cream colored bags from name brand stores, one little unmarked one from somewhere the full blood ordered to stop.

"I hate not grabbing your hair," he mused, his pale fingers working the sable length, "It's a shame."

"Get used to it. I've made up my mind and we've been out for hours. Mum and dad are probably worried," the newborn fired back.

"Marino," Emmett side glanced to the driver, the man's eyes have hardly left the damn rearview mirror, "Back to town."

"But we have to go back," he nervously objected, his better judgment shouting to keep his pants on lockdown. Better that his new parents not ask why he passed off like a legless 'just born' smelling fawn.

"Our hour's not up yet," the vampire said, keeping his own zipper from suspiciously erring south.

"What kink are you up to?" the youngling instantly lifted himself off the other.

"I have a new 'kink' for your short hair to be," Emmett tested out the new word, instantly taking a partiality for the playfully risqué word.

"I don't want to know," he winced as lips pressed to his ear. Understanding now that the full blood intended to not mean 'kink' in the platonic fashion.

"Put these on. Mom and dad are going to Flip seeing you half naked." One arm pulled up an eggshell toned bag, the finespun plastic and wax resin crinkled in his fingers.

"You mean Edward." All American highlife handed to him along with immortality, it's keeper being a fond weightlifter type. How fucking lucky he was to have a scary buff gymnast-type and his high school's reigning hottie on his tail, yeah, how fucking yippy lucky…

"Him, too," the vampire taking defense, changing quickly to caring, "Are you still hurting?"

"Got some feeling back," Jacob sarcastically retorted, yanking out a camo hooded long sleeve, awesome. He quickly pulled the gray-orange cotton material.

"You should have healed hours ago," the vampire murmured, one hand lifted the hips to his gaze from his weak vantage point, still not fully healed.

"You should have been more gentle," he accused squirming uncomfortably.

"Your moaning didn't help, did it?"

"Your shoving and pushing didn't help either," he batted the hand away and proceeded to open the stopped car.

"Can you stand at least?" Emmett quickly took hold of the arms and unsteady wobbling body, he swung the halfling and held on with both arms.

"Pray that I wiggle a toe," he said crossing his arms, now seeing that they looked like bride and groom.

It hardly came a surprise to the Cullen family that their son and newly adopted came in at the late hour, doors slammed outside, Emmett's minutes translated to hours. Note was taken that they say a minute that half a day. The largest vampire dropped the newborn to his feet, unaware of the scathing glares they received from Emmett and Rose.

"Jacob," Esme said, as if testing the words she'd say every day after, she squeezed her newly adopted in a heartfelt hug, the new son instantly grew fond of the feeling of belonging. His mother, his mother, Esme's son, Carlisle's son, now and forever among the Cullen's as a brother. She reluctantly pushed herself off and slid her hands down his arms and rested on his hands, she heard his deep loving pulses, his warmth encased safely within her palms, his near human body seeped from his sinuous fingers to hers.' His mother smiled up at her son from the beautiful sensations, the flawless porcelain skin of her face glowed, she gave a final squeeze before gently flitting her hands away.

"You're back!" Alice flitted up to Jacob, to Edward's distaste, they bonded rather quickly. He inwardly scowled that they so easily accepted the newborn.

"Jacob," her adorable tweeting resounded in his rain dampened shoulder as she rushed to bear hug him, he blushed from so much care she emitted like a heater, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yup, Signore Cullen," he paused mid sentence to glance back, there his mentor stood, wringing rainwater off by the gallon, "…so kindly showed me the Euro cobblestone."

"Jacob," Carlisle beckoned for the initiate after being given the package by Emmett. He led the hybrid into the kitchen, once there, he retrieved a bag from under the sink. The elder vampire's movements quick and urgent, he turned to Jacob, "You are being looked for by the Volturi."

"The Volta- who?" he tried keeping up with the fast movements, his father prepped for some strange event. An internationally shipped package in hand, the pale digits soundlessly stripped the box to the clear bubble wrap inside.

"They are the reigning royals of the vampire," his father simply said, worry and concern rippling his voice, now Jacob worried, Carlisle always sounded so confident and assured, no matter how crappy the current outlook.

"Like a police?" came the halfling's murmur, he side stepped the quick shuffling as Carlisle shoved medical supplies into a small duffle bag on the countertop. The halfling instantly recognized the items the vampire had in hand, the ordered pick-up supplies.

"Yes, they request your presence in Volterra," he said, packing in more of the things.

"Just me?" He froze thinking that Emmett couldn't tag along or even offer protection, he had no idea who exactly the Volturi deemed themselves powerful to be, yet, the creeping déjà vu like sliminess disturbed him.

"Exactly, a human woman… 'Slave' is a more fitting term," he articulated and stood to his son, "has seen the future."

"What would that be?" 'Future and Slave' resonated along with his thoughts.

"Her prediction that you will bring six lives into the world," the sure voice said packing the bag and helping the youngling adjust the strap, "She has an idea of how, but the laws that govern all us beings is too complicated to explain right now."

Edward could hear Emmett's heart breaking, he heard the thousands of whipping roots chopped, and the fragile crash of the enormous beating whole of glass.

A gentle pattering knock tapped hauntingly through the hall, all heads turned, uncertainty and fear sending the cold thumping up along their spines.

Carlisle led Jacob back out to the living room, he straightened up and opened the door, there stood a woman. Her too jolly smile and rosy cheeks red flagged to them that there stood a human woman, her mouth stretched wider as a teenage girl stepped out of the rain. Her crimson hood obscured her delicate features, coils of gold touched along her ears and colorless cheeks, her pallid damask tinged mouth slowly open and formed words like the coo of a baby, "Jacob Black?"

"He's now a Cullen," Carlisle politely informed. Her delicate lips stretched into a sneer, her white upper teeth visible to the members of the rented place, her giggle sounding more like the tinkling rings of a morbid death bell.

"Carlisle, how is it that we find every sort and shape-," her acutely grave tone played from under the material, healthy fingers pulled the hood back to reveal a doll-like face, "-of black sheep in one pen?"

"It's really quite a show-," her scarlet eyes searched and stopped at the largest male vampire, "-this one puts on."

Emmett twitched out of annoyance but didn't dare show himself to this gifted immortal, her unfeeling trickling continued, "You, Emmett Cullen, will not follow when I take your mate. Is that perfectly clear? I will not tolerate such injustices and such cheekiness you've show this noon day."

His jaws hardened, fears realized and freshly anew in his mind, he so badly wanted to throw her across the room and crush that menacing little face which had the balls to out rightly Take Jacob. Rosalie sensed the arising tension and took the tense fists, she silently signaled to him that he'd see his mate again. Wait. Mate? Mate???

"Mate?" Edward asked, catching the drift of thought, the girl's marble-like eyes rolled silently like a ball and chain before stopping directly to his. Her winter storm of a presence directed it's cold blast through the sight she commanded. Atoms in the air visibly shook and froze in the form of Jacob's misted breath, individual puffs of mindless apparitions quickly thickened into dew in his hair, all others' followed the same fashion of exhaling no matter how cooled their bodies were, the fire sat in it's corner seemingly afraid of the girl. Her mouth curled slightly at this perceived interpretation of her happening.

"Yes. His Mate. Jacob Cullen," she replied turning to the door and demanding, "You will obey all that I ask, and I'll spare your 'brother.' Come, Aro is very impatient."

The halfling hesitated, looking back at Emmett once more, the full blood stood helplessly, if vampires could cry, both their eyes brimmed, before he ducked and followed the girl into the rain.

An unfamiliar lump forced it's way to the halfling's throat as he sat in a familiar limousine. To one side sat the girl, in front sat his former driver, Marino, and to the chauffer's side was the human woman.

"I hear you are, as of this morning, a Cullen." His attention snapped back to the girl, he sheepishly nodded. Telling by Emmett's instinctive dangerous glare, yet controlled temper, this 'child' had her place famed as a killer. She hardly blinked with her eyes burning into him, as if trying to read his thoughts, as if two sides of her mind bickered to either murder or torture him. Jacob feared more for Emmett's safety than for himself, rather to take a hit for him than for himself. He lowered his gaze to the floor with utmost respect that the vampire girl demanded, her ruby stare never leaving him, never granting his troubled mind peace, her coldly gentle trill-like chirp sounded more frightening than the snapping lightning, "Let me see your eyes."

He raised his eyelids to reveal to her what she demanded, her thick flawlessly aligned lashes widened as her lips remained in it's viewless state, passing flashes of street lamps cast shadows of rain on her face, had no one looked closer, she'd have been mistaken for crying. For what seemed like days they stared, she deciphered the green frosty pillars synchronizing perfectly from the black centers, to the same hued single ring outlining his champagne tinted iris.' Her eyes neither batted nor lazily rolled aside, those red glass-like eyes held to his without sympathy. Forever playing Ring Around the Rosie dizzied him as her eyes all the more burned, though no expression made itself known on herself, she relished crashing her dominion at his might.

"We're here," she murmured a fraction of a second before all else halted. He turned his head to the side, a widening stain of orange swept to the side of a church-like building, the carvings of washed stone telling many tales of vampires both meeting their survival and death.

* * *

o(v,v)o yay… it's 2010...my most sensual fic deleted itself, & I'm now resurrecting it, please be patient. This is my promise: It'll be the best thing I write. Because of my job, there will be a 2-6 day waiting period for new stories.

Since the HyJacob/Emmett was really, Really unpopular, they'll be pretty platonic & nonsexual up until the end/prologue, which is 5 - 8 chapters away.

The story will go on as a fuckless innocent Jacob + Emmett, unless you speak up & request a pairing.

-

Review if you like, don't have to bother if you don't like the direction of this fiction. Either way is perfectly fine with me.


	8. 8 Honesty & Gospel Part:I J&Em NONLemm

Rated T-16+ - contains little sensuality, talk of coupling, angst, dark humor, talk of character death & character death. NON-Smut…till later.

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - Alternate Universe with New Moon themes, day three in Italy & - you can guess where. Jacob has a lot to answer for from a fearful coven, Emmett & the whole Cullen family have much to talk about, also.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie, original characters & Non-Twilight themes insinuated from here on forward are not part of the Twilight saga.

Pairing: Jacob + Emmett (this'll be pretty much PG-13 for three more chapters)

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

8. Honesty & Gospel - Part I: Taken

* * *

All light faded from the fire, no warmth emitted from it's red and yellow licks at the chimney. The paintings closely cluttering the walls by the tens all drained of color, their vibrant and expressive paints, muted to a dull gray. As if the frescos all melted it's wax pigment off their canvas', like tears. The aromatic hot cocoa he held in his hands dried itself of sweetness, as if it were full of salt. His eyes never left the door Jacob exited, his marble heart shattered inside Edward's ears, everyone else in the home felt the noticeable shift of the unoccupied aura. Rosalie heard a beat she Swore she heard within the larger vampire's chest stop. A vampire cannot have a heartbeat, not so much as a sensed absence of the halfling's presence.

"Emmett."

Esme led her son to a seat, the couch. The place of their first union, first out of three. After feeling the familiar cushion meld under him, those hour old sensations rushed back, like a flood unleashed he licked the roof of his mouth as if Jacob were under. His hands sensed humanity throbbing and whispering under the deadened web work of sensory, beauty surpassing all he tasted laved lusciously in his throat, warmth bursting like ripe fruit bloomed from his closed lips: the most unusual blood he's ever had the pleasure of experiencing, and the most shameful audacity of stealing.

If Emmett were his 'normal' self, he'd have missed the body he cleaved, not the entity within the half living form. Two days felt like years, really, he sat so worn down by the rollercoaster ride. Worse, he felt like a pinball, constantly being given obstacles by Edward and his wife, bouncing between his feelings for Jacob and Rosalie, scratch that. He knew his wife forgave him for the wandering eye, wandering hands inside the jizz nest he rented. The cold pinball very used to bounce the homes and beds of both men and women, 'ding!' goes his score board counting the trysts, the numbers multiplying by how he rated the sex, the person's body, and most personally of all, the meal afterwards. Only Rosalie knew this 180 turn from the Emmett she used to know so well, she knew of the three minimum total of 'fast food' per two months, she knew everything, even when he thought he was outsmarting her. Being the older woman in their relationship only made her study the younger vampire more closely, being that he was her prize, Her lover boy.

Edward scoffed at the storm raging away in the other vampire's head, the distasteful thick slaps of lovey-dovey loss made him want to throw up. Emmett was Too attached to his meal, His meal, Edward Cullen's meal. For all he cared, the bulky vampire could just commit the most dramatic suicide and he'd have a laugh like it were a rich pee-your-pants comedy.

"Emmett, please talk to us," Alice pleaded, her and Esme took seats beside him, the male vampire sat between, elbows on knees, droopily hunched under their warm pats. Rosalie gently pried the cooled mug from the paw-like grasp and kneaded his tightly clasped hands, over her shoulder his sorrowfully hard glare stayed, she let him look past when she, in her bitch mode, would have gave him a headache and earful for running after hussies. The ice warming smile and dimples gone out the door along with the newborn, in all sense of the word, Edward thought the burly vampire looked pathetic.

"Emmett, please. What's wrong?" pressed the blonde vampire's voice, her sincere worry for her husband showing through on it's rare occasions. She expected any minute that he pop up with a smile and say, 'just kidding! now, where's the hunt? I'm starved.' To her disappointment, he neither smiled nor laughed, most likely because Jacob was the cause of his dimples deepening to unrecognizable depths.

"What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Everything was wrong, stealing a human because of Edward's mistake, falling in love with said human, omitting Rosalie, and worst of all, getting the human involved with the Volturi. The damn unfeeling superior coven, them emotionless old bats.

Carlisle stood helplessly at the arm of the white couch, he stayed on his feet speechless of what to tell his son. That he's sorry for Jacob's leaving? That he's sorry for knowing why Jane cast him off to Volterra? If the young vampire knew, he'd without question follow Jane and Jacob to the mother coven. The elder immortal understood that he couldn't reveal to Emmett the works of the Volturi, only time, strategically placed lies and ironclad secrecy could safely tell what lie ahead.

-

Volterra:

The lilting click of the girl's heels never stopped to look behind, her joyless smiling gloomed to the dim lighting ahead.

For all she could have known, Jacob would run off at his newly acquired speed, but she interpreted better from the halfling: she had control over him and he respected her enough to follow like a puppy. Her breath stilled as she strode, her cape fluttering behind, her hands clasped grandly at her waist, her superior lifted chin and straight back posture only screamed to the long halls her aria of high caliber. Though she had no need of glancing back, she did, the gold curls rotating once in a while to watch the youngling lightly perspire from the increasing heat, the weight of wonder force those sole orbs touch off the walls, the humor of concrete telling it's gossip to the newcomer.

The sin shined walls whispered and shushed secrets to Jacob, as if warning him of what crimes have been committed, forgiven, judged and extinguished on the other side. Dauntingly lone twin doors thumped and creaked open by the help of two vampires, doormen. He was instantly greeted with the scent of ever so muted decay of something nameless, not the rotting of flesh, something far too confusing, moreover the decomposition of already dead bodies, the exact scent of a quick splash of hot water on rock. His stomach lurched and crawled at the realization. Though the tow doormen stood at the doors' side, bottomless red eyes roving, resting, and slithering about like a basket of snakes, pert white noses twitching, flaring, and stilling, rosy mouths pausing, twinge and gleaming, then the abrupt groaning shut of wood slapped him out of the spell.

Before him sat three men on a raised platform. By their stark crimson eyes, they were vampires, to the absolute left sat an emotionless brunette middle aged man, to the farthest right seated a bored white-blonde teenager, in the center was a 30ish looking man. The girl indifferently pattered over the white stone, her steps light and quick halted before the man in the center, her curtsy turned into a blur as soon as her lips touched his hand, and she stood unflustered below the platform on the blonde's left.

"The infamous Jacob Black of the Quileute," ghosted the empty ring of rusted silver bells from the man's voice box, the man could've been the jolliest joker in the past, but now, aged by his heartless reputation, the man definitely sounded frightening to most. The newborn stood, silently contemplating to stay instead of run, for possibly, more than his family lay in the balance, the Cullen's also caught in these dangerous vampire's crosshairs. The man rose with age old grace from his seat in the center. He dressed in a modern suit to Jacob's surprise, with that same practical trend-honed maturity. Come too think of it, they all had that same dark sense of style, down to the last insignia clasp in place at their necks, he chuckled emptily. The low drawn out sounds lazily drawled about the airtight dome-like chamber, even the still breaths of the statues could be heard, all mimicking the voice and muttering it back to Jacob. His light airy steps down the raised platform echoed along in the same vacant clicks, which only lacked the girl's instinctive unkindness, she gazed at him blankly as did all occupying the vast choking space.

"Jacob Cullen," came flat yet distinctly feminine correction from the pretty ageless girl, the man's hands clasped at a normally fast clap as he reached the youngling. Most likely a welcome gesture.

"Ah. Jacob Cullen," his tone changed as if to show how much he'd relish killing the unique hybrid undead genus, the newborn stopped breathing, expecting the deathblow he'd receive for being half of an unmentionable. The man's tone and malicious looking smile softened, the man instantly inclined his eyes, still as true red, but less intimidating, "Dear, dear child. Don't be afraid."

He cocked his pale head to the side, lowered his marble chin to show that the act of regality only existed when he sat on the seat, he chuckled once more as his smile broadened, "Pray tell, child, who is your maker?"

Jacob had only a fraction of a mind to inhale and answer, the man seemed harmless enough to approach as height restricted him from looking face to face at the green-amber eyes, "Emmett Cullen, sir."

"Emmett Cullen…" those red eyes blinked and furrowed questioningly, his grin dropping a bit, then they lit along with the rest of his expression , "Ah, yes. That large, bulky rhinoceros-like boy. Didn't know he had it in him."

"Are you going to kill me?" the halfling boldly asked, his out rightness astonished the two vampires seated behind the man, along with the girl, her eyes widened. The vampire standing before him gave him the same quizzical expression from seconds ago.

"Oh, no, no, no, child. Kill is a vicious word. I'd very much prefer 'Release' to such a savage use of vocabulary," he shook his head mildly offended, white hands clasped before his chest, "Unless that is what you want. Release from the merciless world, freedom away from the binds Edward has you to…"

"No. I don't want release from my life. I found satisfaction without Bella. If I wanted to go anywhere, then I'd want to be there with my maker and my new relative family. I wouldn't want him to learn of my death if that is why I'm called here," Jacob's question laced with sadness, truth and no hope, "What else do you know?"

"I know many things, child. I know of a tiny, little snag between you and Edward,…" the vampire circled him once before taking the place in front of the halfling, "…her name is Bella. Isn't it?"

"I- yes," came his simple answer, he quickly glanced about to get a clue of the nearly unexpected, though welcomed, kindness. He looked to the girl, she only blinked as a hint of a smile pulled her porcelain cheeks, "Please tell me why I'm here."

"Oh, down to business, I see," the immortal male paced aimlessly away before turning and pinching two of his bloodless fingers together, "A little bird told me…"

He clasped his hands back to their original posture, "…that you, Jacob…-Cullen, will 'bring six lives into the world.' Yes, yes, down to the letter what she said."

"Sir," came his timid voice, still trying his hardest to grasp the seven words repeated to him by someone unknown, "What does that mean?"

"The details are vague," the man stated motioning for the two doormen behind Jacob, the pair nodded before exiting through the tall doors and entering with a woman, a human.

"Yu Jiao." Jacob couldn't help but to stare at the announced lady's authority, the beautiful woman appeared to be no slave at all, she made her way in tiny graceful muffled steps as a swan would while landing from flight. The bright teal floor length robes swished in a steady rustle like a paper sea around her covered feet, a beaded shawl that had red sparrows depicted on it's soft surface draped over her thin arms and rippled about her small back, the white feather-looking bun stuck stiffly and controlled to her scalp. She looked exactly like a china doll, save for the unusually white hair on a young woman's head.

"Mistress Yu Jiao, enlighten this child in your mysterious ways," the man said, the smile still on his face, the woman bowed deeply and wordlessly as her chin dipped, yet black eyes remained fixed on the standing male. Her form slowly straightened as her gaze rolled aside to the newborn, instantly her small rouged lips parted into a mute gasp.

"My dear," the man's pallid hands held her equally pale ones', "I believe this is the one in your vision."

"Yes. Yes, he is," she nodded breathlessly, she blinked and gulped several times before turning to the man, "But before I begin, I have to negotiate with you the terms which we've set for this infant halfling…"

"What ever sounds best, my dear," he clapped his hands again, she gulped several times to the other vampires' annoyance. They shifted about in the background as her heartbeat grew erratic and uncontrollable, "Calm down, mistress. It would please me so that this meeting is prolonged than cut short by a stroke."

"The Peking Coven asks that you hand him over for care," she quietly said, quickly looking Jacob up and down then turning her attention to the male vampire, "However long that may be."

"And what would I get out of this proposition?" the bloodless man's interest peaked, what could this stunning Asian mistress possibly, in all her mortal riches and stature, offer the Volturi?

"A beneficial partnership with the Peking Coven," she honestly answered, her tone slightly shivering as he took her hand in his icy hold again. All stilled as the man tilted his head side to side, the woman shuddered out a breath.

"What you were told is that you simply bring him to the Madam of Sichuan. There is no deal involved," the man let go of the human's shaky hands and folded his arms on his chest as if to be repulsed by their contact. His smile faded as he stepped back up the cold platform away from the woman, he kept that same expression long after he sat down, his hands dug into the brass armrests, "Either this 'Peking Coven' Personally request the 'partnership,' or he, the child, stays in Volterra under our guard. Until the coven of the orient come here themselves, I'll keep the child you so hanker for under watchful eyes."

The woman curtly nodded in understanding, she quickly shuffled back toward the door, the two doormen stepped into her path.

"In addition, mistress," the man said standing up, he worded his after thoughts clearly upset with the events that took place, "Bring the whole train if it deems fit. Tell them that I have new terms for them. Don't you dare slink behind my back and try to steal this halfling, or your faction will face more than the extinction of your nascent kind. Now leave!"

The two vampires hastily led her out the open door, the echoes of her cloth shoes could be heard in shuffles instead of the slow pattering. Jacob stayed as he was, speechless that this fight was all about Him. What is it that they all want from him? Six lives? He might be half or a third, or whatever, but How are six lives going to become vampires through him? Is it that he can infect humans easily? Is Emmett going to lose his will also, and go on a feeding rampage? What? How? Who? Why?

"Jane, show him to a guest room," the man said, hand over his eyes, he sounded a little calmer than moments ago. The girl's eyes lit up as her distractingly red orbs rolled to the male vampire, she daintily stepped from her place from the blonde's side and curtsied before the men.

"Certainly," she said, walking past Jacob, "This way."

"Aro," the blonde spoke, his look not leaving from the door from which the pair took their leave, "Doesn't he remind you of anyone in particular?"

"Surely," the center seated man said bored from the passed excitement, "But why should I say? He said to not utter his cursed name ever again."

"I sensed seven involved in the woman's soothsaying. Could it be that she has a wrong standing?" the other middle aged looking vampire asked, finally snapping out of boredom himself.

"No, she seems to be telling the truth," the immortal said digging his fingers deeper into his brow.

"What of the phantom that haunts the newborn? Surely you'd have sensed the presence, Aro," the blonde said, leaning on his armrest toward the other in the center, his crimson robes crushing and skewing.

"Truly there are seven presences which clutch to our guest," the middle aged appeared vampire added, slight worry encouraging their mouths to word their unease in frankness.

"Calm yourselves, Caius, Alec. Let us see. Time will reveal the gray area plaguing our minds," the male vampire said, kneading his brow as if it could relax him, "If the soothsaying mistress' prediction is false, then I suggest we dig a fresh grave for her return. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the elder brunette approved.

"Agreed," the young white- blonde decided.

"Aro, if the seventh presence is He, what should we do?" the brunette vampire asked, the center seated immortal turned, his head lulled aside slightly and lips pursed thoughtfully.

"We shall see if this presence is the one we suspect it is. No more talk, the sheep for slaughter have arrived."

-

The girl, known as Jane, led on, the unrimed clinking of her soles skipped as if she knew a secret, a secret that everyone else kept from Jacob. A shrill crescendo of terrified shrieks burst from the dark tunnel behind the trekking quartet, jerking his shoulder back as if it were a warning hand of what was to come, the two male vampire escorts smirked, one nodded his chin forward to press the halfling on. Apprehension pricked his consciousness like a fragment of broken bone, the high pitched, horrific unleashed accord of a number of screams could have been misinterpreted for a battlefield. The only difference came when there was an inaudible pause, the blood boiling, heart stopping stillness, then whimpered a weak 'help me…'

"Those are people," the halfling breathlessly whispered to himself, no longer able to keep his thoughts contained within. Jane's giggle skip hopped merrily as a child ghost down the halls as more haunting reverberation returned and slapped him in the face. Her heels kept clicking forward with more zeal in her step, the two male escorts nodded forward once more, he reluctantly turned and tailed the ruminants of the girl's sprightly foot steps.

"Bulls and calves."

The whispers from the turpitude washed walls grew stronger. The soft angelic clamoring sighing all the more alerted the newborn, his breath caught inside his burning throat, his heartbeat slowed, his steps tapered into a quiet rapping on the chessboard-like tiles, all to make sense of the voices, to no avail, Jane abruptly turned and halted the trio.

"Breathe. We'd have no use of you if a halfling cannot take breath," she stated before turning and leading on, farther and farther they went, the checkerboard tiles disappeared gradually from shined and polished floor slates into cracked squares. Finally resulting in plain unswept slabs of ordinary cobblestone, one of the vampires left a blur to run ahead as Jane kept her tightly controlled pace. Off in the distance clanked the unmistakable jingle of keys and a rumble of a turning lock, then the airy swing of rusted door pivots. Jacob's eyes adjusted to a sudden bright illumination of light invading the high shaft, he sucked in air as Jane took the escort vampire's hand and walked up a line of stone steps. He looked to the side to the two who nodded their heads up, he took a breath looking up the steps as if it were the stairway to heaven. At the top he saw the girl immortal staring down, the yellow rings tied to her head glowed, she looked angelic without a namable expression.

None too childishly, she said, "Hurry, neophyte. I'm near blinded by my hunger."

A closer look revealed her blackened eyes, she blinked once or twice before he stepped over the wooden threshold. She looked strangely pretty when her pupils swallowed the red in her iris', she turned from Jacob and made her way back down the stairs, 'shut it' he heard her say. As soon as the brain rattling clang signaled their leave, he paced about in the thick humid darkness. He ignored the thousands of half burned candles and oil lamps, or the giant paintings, or the thousands of volumes of leather bound books and scrolls. Oh, the price of loving a vampire and being given the gift of immortality… As the girl, Jane, would have thought, serves him right to go fucking around with a vampire. He chuckled feeling the cold attentive arms that had him only hours ago, though the large limbs felt cold to his skin, it warmed pleasingly to his touch, as a matter of fact, every Cullen who came in physical contact with him warmed and blushed in an unusual way.

Most of all, Emmett.

His hands missed the marble texture of muscle and the warm pulse thrumming calmly beneath his fingers, he missed everything all the way down to the handsome smile. The familiar lump formed within his throat again, this time he had no way or means to keep what that feeling meant to bring on, and yet, strength told him not to blink or weaken the barricades his eyelids made. His eyes watered, but he didn't cry. The halfling couldn't bring himself to accept defeat, not so easily when his reason for breathing was only on the other side of the continent.

-

"-…And that's all I saw," Alice murmured, Esme held her daughter and kissed her head as the girl finished the retelling of her vision. The mother Cullen soothed her daughter from the soft sobs she emitted after revealing the apparition she had, Rosalie sat beside her husband as his gaze reverted from the fire to the door as if awaiting Jacob's return. Carlisle paced around the front of the fireplace, Edward leaned against the heated hearth, ignoring the eruption of thoughts. As much as he didn't want to help in relieving the situation, he couldn't keep from plucking around the lake of Emmett's contemplation. Interesting enough, the gorilla-like teenager did have thoughts, it amazed Edward of the complexity of his thoughts, like a maze of emotion, he sneered quietly to himself as the warm ambience flowed from the larger vampire to the smaller.

"Until they ask for our attendance in Volterra, we have to stay here and wait for their invitation," the elder vampire said stilling in his pacing, they all looked up from their gloom, Emmett shot to his feet first.

"Why do we have to wait? What if they're going to kill Jacob?" he near yelled to their acute hearing, Edward looked from the fire to his brother.

"Shut up, Emmett! It's bad enough I can hear your thoughts!" the vampire yelled, still completely holding a grudge against Emmett for taking Jacob.

"Lay off, Ed! At least he Made an effort to know our new little brother!" Alice hissed, she bristled like a mother cat on defensive against a foe.

'Alice, too?' Edward strode over to her, but kept his distance, "Oh, Yeah! He knows him More than we'll ever Know!"

"Cut It Out!" Carlisle shouted, he hardly ever lost his temper, but this is a first in decades. All sat down except, the larger vampire, who remained standing, and Edward went back to his place by the hearth, leaning and unmoved as if he hasn't lost his temper either.

The elder continued as he shot a warning look to the unruly vampire, "I don't care what secrets you keep from each other…"

The blonde immortal coaxed his son to sit down, which he did beside Jasper and Rosalie, "…or from your mother and I. It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we be patient, all of you. A week minimum."

"What about Alice's vision?" Emmett asked, his voice low and nearly too silent for the group to hear.

"It's too soon to tell," Carlisle answered honestly, he didn't like this situation any more than his family did, "The best we can hope for is that Jacob is safe in Volterra."

"I still don't trust the Volturi," the larger immortal said, he lightly squeezed his wife's hand, she smiled understandingly to his worried gesture.

"I'm Glad they took Jacob," Edward said, unabashed by their caring and attachment to the missing halfling.

"Shut Up, Ed!" yelled in unison Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

-

"Dinner."

The door quickly shut in the floor, Jacob lazily opened his eyes to the dark room, he lay awake for hours blocking out the many frantic whispers. Humidity stuck his clothes and hair together into damp clumps, just fifty feet away innocently sat a china dish, he weakly stood. Bone and flesh desperately protesting, he none too gracefully stumbled the first steps and walked, feet dragging the rest of the way half asleep to the vessel. He could feel his blood coagulate and heart beat weaken, as if he were dehydrated. He could hear his heart beat slowly, it seemed to echo strangely within his ribcage, as if emphasizing how empty he felt and how empty he was, forcing his thick blood to flow, pushing his body to live for who he wanted to spend forever with. Forever would have to call back since the 'Volturi' and 'Madam of Sichuan' were on the other line. That was the plan, wasn't it?

The day old chili chips and ginger ale boiled like witches brew in his stomach, he wasn't at all empty, and yet he felt so unfilled by the carbonated spicy banquet. Trouble, trouble, boil and bubble went his stomach acids and the curling last meal he consumed from the vampire's fingertip. The blood Emmett fed him coiled so satisfyingly covetously in the pit of his stomach, the blood knew it's owner and owned well, the liquid seemed to caress and stroke from inside his stomach as a loving patting hand would. So Hungry…

Drinking Emmett's blood seemed far more to his taste to the bowl of something, the halfling knew he was so dried and parched that he couldn't even salivate, he lay on the wooden floor thinking about a hand silently trailing up his body, he shivered. The tiny dot of cold ending at lower lip, he touched that spot as if that were where the finger stayed, nothing, he disappointedly dropped his hand and stared at the dish. From under the lightless roof, he saw it smiling to him, taunting him, saying Jane's exact words 'Breathe. We'd have no use of you if a halfling cannot take breath.' True. It almost sounds like they've dealt with a halfling before.

He picked up the bowl and studied it's bagged contents. Strangely, there was no label on the bag, only a sticker with 'Type AB' printed in it's center. Blood. Human Blood. His fingers lost their grip on the cool surface, the bowl slipped heavily from his hands ending with an ear splitting shatter. The package of human plasma oozed out thickly and soaked into the carpet, he watched as the package emptied and flattened into a dried out shell such as he. Flattened red blots squeezed into the thick plastic, crimson globules dotted the inside of the bag, it's smell wafted to him. It's unfiltered purity startled him, he wanted to smell it like a narcotic blossom, at the same time, lick it, taste it, lap it, suck it out of the carpet that held it from him. Just a tongue tip touch away…

He shuddered before laying on his side, his finger drowsily traced inside the human byproduct, the cold liquid cooled his finger soothingly. His finger mindlessly wandered the floors, tracking on the smooth planes as if Emmett's similar textured skin were beneath, the literal stone firmness jumping every inch he traced. His warmth being given to the vampire, the cold marble smoothness quivering, then stilling to the light ministrations of his warm hand. The airy sigh breeching the ivory-like teeth, then slowly dying into heavy puffs. His eyes grew heavy from the heat, from the hypnotic shadows of Emmett's nude muscles, mostly from starvation. His body willed him to live, but he wanted to disappear. Since he unwillingly wilted away from the Sun, he dozed in the hot room alone and hungry, either awaiting his too soon death or his only savior.

-

"Emmett. Emmett! No!" Rosalie held to her husband on his waist, she pulled with all her strength, he effortlessly peeled her away and turned to face her.

"I gotta do it, Rosalie," he said, he quickly pecked her cheek and turned to his family, "If I'm not There for Him then I don't know what the hell I'm doing Here."

"Emmett," Carlisle looked to his son, the large vampire turned to his father, to hear the words that might either hold him back or allow him to leave, "We know."

"Know what?" the younger immortal asked, hulking over his father, the elder just chuckled, Esme giggled also, so did Alice and Rosalie, Jasper smiled, also. Now Emmett was confused, he blinked stupidly as they all laughed at him. Edward looked as if he were about to spit ink and acid.

"We know that you and Jacob are more than brothers," Carlisle said, the family females all nodded, the taller male still didn't understand, "We know you chose him to be your life companion."

"Does that mean we're going to go to Volterra?" Emmett asked, hopeful and relieved he didn't have to got through the awkwardness of telling his parents himself, or better yet, having Jacob break it to them about their intimacy.

"No," the coven leader said, he fatherly smiled, "You're going there alone. It's time you hear the truth from vampires who know. Go get 'em, tiger."

Emmett didn't have to be told twice, he left the door open on his way out.

* * *

Had to chop this chapter in half, I started typing while jacked up on my first can of RockStar & haven't looked back.

-

I put a nearly a dozen hints in here to show why the Volturi have Jacob, & yeah, I guess there'll be more Jacob/Emmett, thanks to two reviews I got…Sorry number, but just 2 I'll make due with. But for now, I have to stick with the story…


	9. 9 Honest & Gospel Part:II J&Em NONLemm

Rated T-16+ - contains little sensuality, talk of coupling, angst, dark humor, talk of character death, & character death. NON-Smut

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - Alternate Universe with New Moon themes, day something in Volterra & Italy. The Volturi have a plan for Jacob, Emmett's getting impatient.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie, I own the original characters & Non-Twilight themes insinuated from here on forward.

Pairing: Jacob + Emmett

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

9. Honesty & Gospel - Part II: More Visitors

* * *

"I think he's dead." Two females poked at the form curled in the darkness, one smaller and short, the other hunched over and elderly.

"He could've opened a curtain," the smaller one piped, she tottered over to a heavily resting curtain, she gave several good tugs and the rich velvet fabrics pulled lazily away from their center holding.

"There," said the child, her black pigtails swayed in braids at her neck, her beautifully slanted almond eyes shined a deep red, her distinctly simple blue outfit lent a hand to the poorly lit room, casting sky toned tinting to the surrounding shadows.

"Come here, Xiao-chi. He's heavy as a whale," an elderly woman said, she had much trouble lifting the teenager's body, her outfit also similar to the girl's. Her gray streaked hair done up in a braided halo around her head, the little girl giggled and ran to the old woman's side.

She lifted the halfling with one hand, "Like This, mama?"

The elderly woman smiled, her wrinkled face and hunched form following the girl and Jacob's body out into the tunnel. They walked miles and miles nonstop, finally coming to a room where the escorts followed them. One male vampire opened the door, led the trio in and locked it. It was a spacious study were they came to a halt. The older woman quickly stripped the body of clothing.

"Mama, this is the boy we have to help?" the little girl asked, her scarlet eyes blinking from the youngling to the woman.

"Yes, Xiao-chi. Indeed, he needs our help," the old woman shuffled to a pot of heating water stirred in a mixture of herbs and fragrant powder.

As soon as the girl heard the grinding of dried bones in the woman's joints, she quickly took the kettle and poured it into a beautifully glazed tub, "Is that enough? Mama?"

"Yes, Xiao-chi. That'll be enough," the elder said bending to the unmoving torso, quickly the girl plucked Jacob from the floor and slid him into the tub.

"Mama, when will he wake? I hear he has really pretty eyes," the little girl's tiny chirping interrupted the woman's scrubbing, she lifted her white head thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Xiao-chi. But this bath will be good for him. Good for the body," the woman said, she went back to scrubbing the long gold-gleaming limbs, the bath water turned a blood red, out from Jacob's pores bled a bright liquidy fluid.

The girl sat behind the low stool the woman sat on, she quietly went to the door and knocked.

A tall vampire peeked in, she said, "Bring human food, a package of blood and some water."

The immortal nodded and closed the door, the fading footsteps told that she got what she wanted.

"Xiao-chi, close the door. I can feel a draft."

-

Jacob woke with a start, he felt as if he slept for a month. He shifted around feeling the most luscious texture, next to Emmett's arms. His eyes roved to the to his bedding where the wonderful sensations licked about his exposed wrists. A royal plum tint of silk awash with lightly filtered sunlight swished languidly on his glowing skin, dragons and cranes danced and coiled in the bright threads on the cool mauve blanket. A round pillow's gold braided tassel tickled his nose tip, he reached out for a bright object, a yellow pear sitting in a bowl on a low table near him. He smacked his lips as he brought the fruit to his lips, then a tiny hand with surprising speed and strength stopped him, he looked to whoever it was.

"Don't eat that," she said, her red eyes signaled that she was a vampire also, her tiny round body curled to the side to pick up a straw basket, her small fingers lifted an embroidered cloth aside from the top, "Try these. They're not false like that painted item you have in your hand."

He disappointedly dropped the pear, it clinked with a crash, a glass pear. He stared a while at the pretty little girl who offered him food, she nudged the basket to him, his manner strained hand kept from snatching and gobbling the food, instead he took hold of one authentic pear, and nodded his thanks.

Her dainty hands lifted the basket to the low table, she watched quietly as Jacob crunched the fresh fruit, it's delicious sugary nectar coating his ravenous lips and fingers, he sighed sleepily half way through eating the fruit, she handed him a finely painted cup full of water, he thirstily drank. Then her delicate fingers continued in handing him pears with astonishing grace and gentleness, then another, and another, soon too full to force down another bite, she carefully nudged him on his back with her fingers.

"Do you know why you're here?" her tiny peeping much too serious to belong to a newborn child, he could have guessed from her choice of words and use of nimbleness, that she, the child, had been changed from years ago, maybe even decades.

"No," his simple answer stumbled out from his mouth, as if his throat had been buttered and dried.

"Good. It isn't my place to tell you what I have no business of clavering about," her voice sweet, words business-like. She proceeded to stand on a foot stool near the bed of silk, she lifted a hand to the halfling's eyes, a wordless 'close your eyes, relax' gesture, he shyly complied, lastly seeing her red orbs and the nearness of her tiny figure, yet, her hands stayed a paper thin feel away.

"Hm. Hmm. Hmm…" The small pauses and sing-song chattering filled the space between them, she poked here and there, and resumed hovering her power radiating palms to Jacob's torso. She had her chin turned up, thick eyelashes feathered over her eyes, the tiny pale hands rose and fell with the youngling's chest as she passed over the firm mounds.

"Seven." Once in a while she spoke a language the halfling recognized through the hours of subtitled kung-fu movies, presumably, she spoke Cantonese, similar to Mandarin, yet distinctly different in form and dialect. He wished to be home, fixing engines or facing a snore-boring lecture at school. All the same, he was glad to be whisked off to Europe, not to Volterra, but the three days he spent in an unknown town in Italy. He stilled as the girl began kneading the vulnerable pressure points at his wrist, his jugular vein, and the beat in his chest. Her nonverbal prodding was enough to put him back to sleep, yet, she continued on in her inspection.

She mumbled and murmured to herself, quietly speaking her code to herself, then she stopped, "You've slept for two months."

The hybrid groaned in realization, she still spoke, "Eat more. Sleep. When you wake, I will be the one to take you to the Volturi and Madam."

Were he human, he'd have laughed, but the overwhelming power of sleep lulled him away from the gentle wind chiming of her voice. Once again, he felt the coiling and push of Emmett's blood expand and writhe within his too full stomach. What a soothing warm sensation, he touched his stomach to sense the beautiful squirming with his own hands. As if by command, it rose and nudged against his palm.

-

This was the first time Emmett ever set foot in the marble cathedral-like meeting place of the archetypal coven, also known as the Volturi. His first time hearing the deeds of the mother coven frightened him, he promised himself not to cross paths with the regal inhuman kind, and still, here he was, decades after that day, breaking his own vow. Realization that he was at fear's belly, steadily heading into it's human fed marrow, slowly about to understand it's interest in his youngling. His heavy footsteps echoed after Jane's little pattering, two more heavy clicks reverberated after the heavier set. Emmett glanced behind, the two vampire escorts as they snickered, every pass of shadow defining their teeth, had he any guts to endanger Jacob, he'd have decapitated the two fools. Jane knocked at the tall wooden door, it's iron bolts affixed the groaning doors apart, she strode in first, curtsied and took her place to the right by the blonde immortal.

"What a show of bravado," Aro said, seated lazily in the center between a brunette and blonde.

"I know I wasn't called for," the large vampire took his place respectfully paces away from the platform, the three regal immortals and the rest of the coven chuckled darkly.

"You are a whole continent off from what we've been expecting," the blonde said, again, the whole coven chuckled again in accord.

"I'd like to see Jacob," he boldly said. A quiet burst of scoffing and whispering exchanged between the others in the background, he held his ground to what might come.

"Now, now, boy. Why would you want to go and do that?" the older vampire asked, his red eyes glinting with calm malice, the others following suit.

"I'm his maker and mate," the younger immortal stated, he ignored the roaring wind of higher whispers, even the statues mounted took up the undead coven's astonishment. Paper white hands lifted to tinted lips as red eyes rolled to look at the astonishing display.

"Isn't that obvious," the brunette sitting to Aro's right said, he himself curious about the halfling's meeting with Emmett overtook him, "Do tell me how it happened."

Just then the doors exploded open, a little Asian girl with red eyes, shuffled in, two male guards and one behind stood, her tiny chiming rung like a finger on copper string, "There are Seven."

'Seven?' , 'seven,' , 'Seven.' , 'seven,' came the reply from the dozens of marble lips, Emmett stood in the dark about their chatting, he glanced to the platform for an answer, only to be disappointed that all three quietly murmured amongst themselves, also.

"What about the number seven?" he asked, earning an ear numbing silence. The seated trio's eyes rolled heavily from each other to the vampire standing before them, Jane looked about to cluck like a chicken, instead she silently awaited their reply also.

"We have no exact indication what it means," the blonde said, rising slightly from his leaning posture. An eyebrow rose as he continued, "But you are welcome to sit and wait for it hasn't been revealed to us, either."

"I'd like to see Jacob," Emmett repeated, brash in his statement.

"Valor, chivalry, bravery, and stupidity are not rewarded under the roof of the mother coven. As for the child, he…" the older appearing brunette said, "…is of no concern to you as he is with the Cullen family. He is with the Volturi, have you any rhetoric language to amuse us by, then we'd listen to your plea."

"Unless," Aro stood and made his way down the marble steps, he stood looking up two paces away from the larger immortal, "You want to make an arrangement with the Volturi. It is your choice, we have no qualms with what words you may use to save the child. If you'd like to hear the terms of this contract, then stay here and await Jacob's wakening. Until he sets foot in this room and you agree to our terms, he remains under our guard, safely under our sentry. Pending his arrival, you have time to think up your bid. Choose your words very carefully."

"What ever you want me to do, I'll do," Emmett said automatically, Aro halted mid stride, he turned to face the younger vampire, all others held their already still breaths, awaiting the lightning quick decapitation to ensue.

"As I have said, boy," the elder immortal's voice dipped to the quiet clang of a cathedral organ, "Choose your words very, Very carefully. Lest they be your last and you forever remain indebted to us, spending eternity lamenting your wish to free the child at the price of an entity whose goblet you can, never in all your waking days, fill. You have fourteen days and until midnight of the fifteenth day to think up your answer."

"I don't know the question to which you ask," Emmett said, his bulking height not interrupting the immortal's tenacity at all.

"All the better to contemplate it, don't you think?" the vampire morbidly said.

-

What could only be described as excruciatingly slow inching of hunger borrowed the hours into weeks, caved fully fledged on Emmett, he never moved a hair from where he stood at the right of the older appearing brunette. His eyes dilated black as the core of his stomach clenched within the marble confines. He watch the hundreds of unsuspecting humans come into the particular room, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the grand sight of ruby eyed seraphim, they'd never understand that they'd just walked into a trap methodically set by a cunning true monarch of carnivores. He kept his gaze open, studying every twinge of pain wracked faces, the awkwardly splayed and broken limbs, the glassy eyes and hollow mouths fixing agape, bulls and calves the called the humans. He suffered every slowly lost life, his body and remainder of humanity dying along with them, their sheeny grey eyes mutely begging his help, their arms pleading his aid, fingers aimed at him in guilt. Aro, Caius and Alec had their diversion feeding the blaze of Emmett's soi-disant famine, every new group led in, at the chest pricking snap of Aro's finger, the three deflected their gaze to him, to the love suffering vampire lad. He stood alike the marble effigies that added to the population of the coven monarchy, they witnessed him waste away without his halfling, they savored his untreated torment in the light of their food's butchery. The young immortal looked to the door most of the time, every immortal within the room knew he quietly, yet, eagerly awaited his parallel.

Day fifteen, Emmett still hasn't moved, his exhausted body rigidly endured without a drop of blood, he stayed faithfully stationary at the far right seat of the brunette, a loud harmony of shuffles edged it's way to the doors, pause, the doors opened to a well-dressed man.

"Announcing the Madam of Sichuan," called a crier, he bowed and shuffled to the side as eight human guards and fifty immortal guards formed an open circle around seven oriental outfitted beings, all six except an old woman, had deep red eyes. One, a war garbed male youth, inspected the Volturi, topknot firmly in place at the center of his skull, arms folded back. The second, a beautiful woman in a long yellow robe, she bowed low nodding her head to the members, various hued butterflies flitted about her. The third, an early aged male in several layers of muted colored robes, dipped his chin and kept his eye contact with the three. The fourth, a slender adolescent, bowed deeply to the three. The fifth, a child who clutched to an old woman, and another held to the woman's hand at her feet, the held one had many layers of brightly dyed scarlet robes, it's rich embroidery and her tightly bound feet boasting her status; her neck, hair, fingers, ankles and wrists elegantly decorated with pearls, glass beads, strands of green jade, brass bells and ornamentally threaded red cord. The old woman and similar looking girl dressed in only simple blue tunics, pants, and cloth shoes.

"May I assume who the 'Madam of Sichuan' is?" Aro shifted stiffly about, "Or shall she reveal herself?"

"My sister is," said the girl blue, she looked up to her richly dressed kin, "This is she, the 'Madam of Sichuan'."

"Lovely," Aro spoke not rising from his seat, his hand laid under chin, "What is it that you want from us, Madam?"

"She asks that she see the child," the little girl's voice piped with uncharacteristically tight lipped aristocracy.

"Madam, what of the mistress soothsayer?" the elder brunette asked, shifting slightly in the seat.

"She has been put to death," the little girl plainly said.

"May we ask the reason, Madam?" the blonde questioned, his form rising slightly for the reply.

"On various charges of high treason," her voice tinkled with a spark of haughtiness, "She has been peddling her information to other minor hostile covens, and exceptionally talented colonies shortly after arriving in Guangdong. So easily swayed by greed, she was."

"I see. I'm happy to inform you that the hour for which we waited centuries, is approaching, Madam," instantly a dozen vampires departed from the walls, with the flick of a bloodless wrist, "My attendants shall escort you to see him."

"I want to see him," said Emmett, his eyes lighting up and body altering to look to the three immortals, the blonde looked down his nose at the younger vampire, ten followed the oriental seven out as two led them through the channels.

"Come, we have the contract to discuss," Aro waved him to the direction of a place in front of the platform, he complied, taking his place before the three. The small brunette vampire strode down, pausing a while before Emmett and nodding to the second two, who followed Aro as the eldest immortal led the younger, four female vampires led them, two more female trailed behind, "You will understand when we see the child."

-

Jacob opened his eyes, two faces hovered over his head, one of the little girl, and the other of a bejeweled preschooler, he weakly smiled them a greeting.

"Young infant immortal," the little girl bedecked in precious wear near hummed, her tiny white hands rid themselves of rings and jewels. She rolled up a sleeve, taking a larger gold-silver toned left hand in her small cool hold, "This will befall quick, it'll be painful to an extent, but my sister, Xiao-chi, tells me you are strong."

The came the hot-cold stabbing, of liquid hot icicles bunching by the ton into his veins, he grit his teeth and swallowed the groans. The little girl in blue had her finger over his vein below his wrist, the pushing-shoving pins condensed into egg-sized beads, it broke every artery it came in contact with, his immortality repairing the damaged tissues, the girl seemed to be drawing the slowly lumping globes, drawing his blood and consuming his traces of energy where ever they jostled themselves through, dislocating his shoulder as it squeezed past his joint, he tossed his head aside. It curved past his elbow, it felt as if it were a quickly fluxing freezing-boiling bubble, he dared not look as a small finger cut his vein, the thing squirmed out and plopped on the old woman's hands, he tore his eyes open and looked.

"Looks like red flan," he weakly said, the red blob jiggled and stilled in the elder woman's cupping hands, the same little girl with the blue clothes had her hand at his wrist, blood dribbled around his fingers, he tensed his whole body as another thrashed through his sore arteries.

"Don't strain yourself, child, it has to come out or you'll die from poisoning," the adorned girl's voice fluttered through his erratic low grunts, he felt on the verge of passing out and screaming, except the pain left a soothing trail s amid the bare bone breaking pain, it crowded and pressured against the taut knit of his muscles, bone and skin, relief. The object languidly slipped out of the raw incision, the wetness slid over his shaking fingertips, the liquid coating dried thickly on his skin.

Another bashed against his ribcage and sawed through his lung, he shut his eyes and bore down on his teeth as it ripped straight through to the opened artery, the cool hand smoothed his chin-length strands aside, "Who plucked a cub such as yourself from a den of lions, infant immortal?"

"Em-me-tt-…" he shivered out the syllables as another spread open his sensitized capillaries, the small hand rubbed long ovals from his arm incision to his arm, soothing it's passage out, "…-Cul-len…"

It made the same wet plop into the woman's hands, the girl continued to speak and stroke as another formed in the pit of his chest, "He your maker? Such a wholesome coven he is kin to. Be blessed, infant immortal, that he might be a fledgling himself, but I sense he is gallant."

His body relaxed, fully aware that the agony continued, his mind cared less as he recalled Emmett, the brighter than sunlight smile, the last two, a total of six, broke his left arm before making their exit, when the door opened to nine vampires.

"Here he is," said Aro to the larger vampire, he speechlessly took in his halfling and the half a dozen of oriental immortals who crowded around him. Each orient coven member had a globule in hand, they each were handed a vial by the elder woman, they picked. Jacob lay motionlessly as a red globule the size of an orange, rolled out his arms and into the elderly woman's hands, a seventh. The elder immortal's eyes gleamed darker to the sight of a seventh, the vampires, all but Emmett, backed away from the door.

"Appease, boy. I know nothing of the child's ability, but it seems that you and I will discuss this matter another time. For now, I'll call upon you both when the time is right," Aro turned, before leading the group away, two song-like syllables drifted away from his lips, "Gethrin…"

Instantaneously, the seventh blob shook, the child pulled out the warm metal rod lodged in Jacob's arm and poured a the vial over the blob in her hands, it boiled, stretched and compacted into a smaller shape, two little stubs appeared at the girl's hand, two more stubs curled at a sphere. It compressed smaller and formed a blood splattered baby, the others imitated the adorned girl's actions, each bubble constricting and developing into newborns.

"…Holy shit…."

* * *

Had to rush this chapter. Will put more detail into the next fic with an explanation of the number 'seven', & more on the Peking Coven.

This is of now an Alternate Universe fic, with New Moon themes, & more appearances from the cast of the Twilight Saga.

The next chapter will have a happy M17+ on it, might take a while to do. What is going to happen, do you wonder?


	10. 10 Seven J&Em Lemm

Rated M17+ - contains sensuality, angst, dark humor, & talk of character death. MILD Smut

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - Alternate Universe with New Moon themes, day something in Volterra & Italy. After the 'giving of life.' Jacob & Emmett now have responsibilities & some explaining to do.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie, except original characters & Non-Twilight themes insinuated from here on forward.

-FYI: That wasn't a male pregnancy, I'll explain later to that subject, too.

Pairing: Jacob/Emmett

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

10. Seven

* * *

Emmett stood angrily speechless, Jacob unconsciously in a guard's arms, before the platform the Volturi took their seat on, Aro smiled with mock ardor, "Should I say congratulations, or would that be inappropriate considering you've never been a father?"

"I don't know what the hell to tell you," the younger vampire stood emotionlessly as a new thought occurred, "Let me and Jacob leave."

"Well, if that is the case," Aro stood from his seat, followed by Caius and Alec, "I want my godchild to be watched over with the utmost care."

"Godchild," the younger full blood nearly spat out the words, his children would know nothing of these beings, "He won't even know your name."

"Careful, boy," the eldest brunette said, "Gethrin, is his name. He is part of our contract; why delay the exchange of our terms? I'd like to do this now when both fathers are present."

"Tell me who 'Gethrin' is first," Emmett near hissed, his intent on hostility alarming and drawing the others.

"He is quite gifted, he will tell you himself," the younger blonde snidely stated, drawing his crimson robed arms up to his chest, chin held high, "As of now, you are indebted to Us. Would you rather leave with the children, or empty handed?"

"I want to walk out of here with Jacob and the seven," the larger vampire's gaze flicked to Jacob, then to the pale, red eyed faces of the Volturi.

"That is where you are flawed," the brunette said defensively, "Gethrin was a member of Volturi in the past, he will serve again. That was his vow, signed in the blood of his wife."

Emmett's angry unconvinced tone spiked, "You want me to raise a monster for the Volturi?"

"Oh, Gethrin despises that he be called a monster. He is immortal," the smaller brunette stepped from the platform to Jacob, a cold hand flicking the area of his healed wound, "Reincarnated, in fact. Quite dead he was centuries ago, quite alive he comes back to us now. All that aside, the original disposition was to keep the child here and have him raise the seven he bore for you."

"What's the new plan?" the younger vampire disapprovingly watched, keeping his bad moods in check, the red eyes met his.

"That we keep the child, as a form of valuable collateral, and you take the children. When they come of age, you bring them back,-" the eldest immortal explained sliding away from the halfling, "-so that we may pick Gethrin out of your flock."

The younger paused in thought, to make a way to take the children and Jacob with him, "What if I take Jacob and the babies-"

"Preposterous," the brunette curtly interrupted.

"I'm not done yet," Emmett passed his copper glance up a while before meeting back to Aro's, "when they do mature and think for themselves, I'll ask him if he wants to be part of the coven. Won't that be better than forcing him to grow up bitterly hating the Volturi?"

"Then go. We'll leave you in peace for a period of five years, we'll offer some assistance in giving you identification papers and other necessities. To see that you go through with this agreement, one of the coven members will alternate in paying you a visit," the elder vampire motioned for a pair of undead aide's to assist in their leave.

"Five years," Emmett said taking his apprentice from the aide, the doors opened to them as he turned to leave.

-

It was only three past midnight since Jacob's last 'giving of life.' The wounds might have healed, but the pain coursed freshly as he lay asleep in the limo. Before Emmett sat two immortal girls, the old woman, and several guards, each with a cooing baby in hand, the bodies as small as newly born puppies. He had one seat to just him and his exhausted companion, he smoothed the long hair away and leaned the smaller body up on his broad shoulders, without looking into the children's unopened eyes or holding their bodies, he knew that they were his to protect. The men held the children with their cupped hands, considering how large his hands were, they'd have no need for cradles.

"You have very beautiful children," the little bejeweled girl held a silently breathing boy, "Truly remarkable adults they'll grow into."

"Thank you…-" the vampire cut off, at a loss for her title or what to call her in the grand attire she wore.

"Madam. Madam will do," she held the sleeping boy in her hands and lightly touched a kitten-soft tuft of hair, "This is Gethrin, a baby boy. What are the other's names?"

"I don't know, really…" he trailed off looking at the seven, he noticed that the members held each baby as if they were their own.

"I'd like to meet your coven. The Cullens, correct?" her red eyes looked to his for approval, he nodded and placed a cool hand on Jacob's shoulder, their wondering stare watched them.

"You wanted to know Gethrin?" she bundled the child more securely and rocked the tiny body.

"Yes," he honestly answered.

"He was a shape shifter from long ago, he called himself the 'Surviving Son of the Four Legged People'," she said in a matter of fact manner, her body swaying and others' doing the same.

"How did he give himself a rebirth?" he asked, the little girl's eyes flitted to his still black ones and to the sleeping body.

"A presence lurked in your mate's shadow," she looked out the window, blackness speeding by uneventfully, her tone lowered, "As soon as he stepped foot on European soil, the blind soul took hold of him…when he phases or becomes angry, the soul interferes and makes him furious fourfold."

"But how did he come into this family?"

"He was a shaman, very powerful, very dangerous. He learned from Wei," she nodded her head in the vampire's direction, the immortal in olive green nodded to Emmett, "And he learned to read body signs from Gethrin. Palm reading."

"Palm reading," he shifted uneasily as the talk about Gethrin resumed, "Is it possible that he read the children's palms?"

The adolescent in the drab green looked to 'Madam' for permission, she lifted the hand of child he held and urged him with a nudge, he flipped the small hand and traced the lines.

"This boy is a shape shifter, very mischievous," the male named Wei said, "He will change at four months when he suddenly goes through his second stage."

"This one is a girl, also a shape shifter, kind, clever-," the man listed on another baby, "-and an eager healer. She will change in three months by her natural ability."

"This one is a boy, a vampire, exceptionally able bodied," he continued after receiving another baby, "He will make you both very proud. He will change in eight weeks by the girl."

The handed the children over to him as he further read into their abilities and personalities.

"This is a girl, a half breed, a great companion. She will be aged in four months. As a precaution, do not anger her."

"Why?" the young immortal looked as anxious as a father during birth.

"She has the ability to literally suck the years off a human," the Asian man warned.

"Boy, a shape shifter, secretive, withdrawn, he'll have the gift of producing mirages. He will change in three months."

"Beautiful girl," he lightly touched the sleeping girl's black curls, "Very shy, compassionate girl. She has no gift, but she will astonish you. She will change in two months."

"Gethrin. That same chi courses through his tiny being from lifetimes ago," he smiled at the baby, as if he were meeting a long lost friend, scanning the palm, he said, "But what is this I see?"

Emmett sat up straighter, alarmed, "What? You see what?"

"He will have the gift to shift his shape into an animal and into any gender," the man named Wei smiled to the confused look Emmett gave, "That isn't so bad as I make it seem. He will be like a grown child. He will change in five months."

The younger vampire sat back down, "This won't be diapers and such right?"

"No," the little girl in blue said, "But they might need to detoxify every night."

"What about Jacob? Does he have an ability?" The adolescent man leaned forward and took the offered palm, his face at first looked serious then astonished.

"He has the ability to give life to immortal children extinguished through the Volturi. I've never heard of a gift so unusual," the adolescent said, his face serene and caring to the concerned partner, "And, wait, what is this? He can lend his own liveliness, or something of that sort, to other immortals who come in physical contact with him."

Emmett held to Jacob the longer they rode and the more the sun began to rise, suddenly out of thought he requested, "Is it possible to drop me and my acolyte off at a hotel? He might still be tired."

The girl nodded and quickly mumbled something to the driver, the driver stopped off at a the rented place hours later, Emmett took Jacob in his arms and turned to the limousine, the vampire knew it was silly to lug his adoptive brother everywhere, but them being apart only made him want to savor every moment they had, "Thank you for everything, they're waiting inside."

All eyes looked to the door as he came through, Alice, being the first on her feet ran to Emmett, "What happened to you? Is Jacob okay? Who did you bring this early in the morning?"

"Really, Alice? They're the Peking Coven," he said, tiredly but possessively holding his halfling, the girl quickly but gently squeezed a gold toned arm and peeped to the side of the door her sibling didn't occupy.

"I never knew that there was a separate Asian coven," Alice looked behind her brother's shoulder to the vampires advancing into the abode.

"We are now alongside several," the little girl in blue said, she led in the woman and her twin sister. The pixie-like vampire stared wide eyed at the scandalously immortalized children and the many who populated the inside of the studio area, she looked her brother for and explanation, he shrugged and went to his parents' instead.

"Mom, dad, you are now grandparents. Happy anniversary," he watched as his mother and father practically flew, in high spirits, to the children and began hugging each of the tiny bundles, they grinned warmly to one another, conversing about how the children looked like the other. Emmett smiled and went back to the awaiting limo, he knew it was wrong to leave his children behind and run off with their father, but he had to make up the possibly three dozen weeks of absence, and this reunion just couldn't wait.

-

Jacob shifted in his sleep again, one groggy eye cracked open to see Emmett's face above his, instantly those soft, cool lips pressed to his cheekbones and warmed as he touched the neck fabric on the broad back with his weak fingers.

"Am I dead?" his voice quietly rasped out, the vampire smiled and dove again to the warm face, lips pressing softly against his.

"Half a way there…" the immortal nuzzled against the pale olive cheeks, their light and gradual coloring charming him all the more.

"What happened?" the halfling finally worded, through the drowsiness, he pulled himself up to the larger body and nestled into the short brown curls, "I just remember two kids and a basket of pears."

"Can you handle the truth?" Emmett took him from the bed and sat him up on the edge.

"From here I believe in pink elephants," Jacob rubbed one eye.

"You gave birth," the full blood honestly answered.

"How?!" the halfling started, the color of his cheeks deepened to a dark red, "From where-….!?!"

"Through your arm," Emmett took the warm left hand, traced the weakly pulsing healed wound, "It looked painful."

"That's what that popping sound was," he laid his head on the cool shoulder, relieved deeply that he woke to his mentor.

"How about that haircut?" His eyes shot to the vampire, that handsome smile gracing his full lips.

Jacob couldn't help but to grin also to the thrill of slightly missed danger, "Yes, right now."

"I'm still gonna give you hell for hacking it off," Emmett stood and nodded to an open door to the corner.

"As long as I wear the pants, too," the younger pulled off the oversized coat and tossed it to the bed, he walked into a miniscule bathroom, barely six by ten rectangle of room, he only took a few steps and ended up in a bathtub.

He sat down and watched as Emmett rummaged through the cabinets under the low sink, a wooden box emptily clanked on the tiles. The vampire pulled out a pair of scissors, and near floated to the side of the occupied tub, quick cool fingers swept the black threads from Jacob's face, from dark root to end, the pale palms stroked the mane back, fingernails gently raking backwards to his nape. The full immortal marveled at the pale olive sinewy neck, it's thickness and low steady pulses, the two blades swept at his nape, then higher, closer it clipped to his scalp. A new air lightly parted the short tufts behind his head, then the last of it from his forehead fell on his shoulder. Emmett plucked it and tucked it into the box, along with the rest of his clipped strands. Jacob thought it creepy but didn't want to break the silent ambience of his hair being cut, as if he could lose evidence of what ordeal he went through. As if he could forget and imagine the past few months in Volterra not happening. But Emmett put so much care into picking every single piece and putting it into the box, as if those inanimate strands were a part of Jacob, they were, but it was no different if it had been cut from his body. He looked to the vampire behind him, then to the floor, "I don't want to forget a piece of you."

He blushed at the unusual explanation before the pale immortal hauled him onto the hulking shoulders, the halfling at first leapt from intrigue to panic, "You're not serious-!"

"Yeah, I am," Emmett said after dropping Jacob on the bed, he crawled between the long legs, arms hooking under the initiate's shoulders, the immortal just stared, finding that the change of hairstyle made his mate look quite rugged. Really a good choice he improvised on the first haircut he gave. That beautiful mischievous smile bloomed slowly across his lips, he just settled his weight fully on the smaller body, feeling the warmth emitting a fraction colder than a human's normal body temperature. The halfling just lay also, the bed's cool sheets erasing the sensation of the Volturi's velvet bedding, just being held by the hard work perfected arms, their breaths mingling together in the humidity, he glanced up at the pale face, dimples deeply present and rosy with life, an almost human blush. Or life he made sense of.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything like that, but isn't this where you get all teasy and try to rip my clothes?" Jacob leaned into the short brown curls and relished their gentle twining at his brow as the larger vampire's arms heaved them closer, his fingers worked into it's dark brown thick richness, he tilted himself into the most intimate, gratifying and memorable embrace they shared since his shift in species, and his mentor's last drink of life from his then alive veins. Torsos melded back together, as if two halves of a locket snapped closed, and merged permanently from ever leaving each other's presence.

"We'll get there, Jay," the immortal languidly slid down the toned body, his arms reached up and twined in the short black tufts, it delightfully brushed against his fingertips as Jacob held the thick pale wrists, bone and skin jutting ever so slightly to his gold-silver palms, turned his head and laid his lips on where Emmett's pulse supposedly thumped his skin, his emerald ringed eyes darted to the black dilated ones, the full vampire complimented with a lick of his lips, "I like your haircut."

Jacob's lips transitioned into a modest smile, he nuzzled into the large hand that brushed down to his cheek, the masculine softness perfectly concealed the hungry ancient killer. The halfling couldn't care less, his eyes shut, lips opened against the pallid wrist as Emmett dragged the hem at the bottom of his shirt up, chin grazing the clenching abdomen as a groan vocalized from his destination, pale jawbone dipping into the navel and continuing upward. The full immortal brushed his chin in the dip of the collarbone, and released the shirt end at the sinew leaping shoulder, his right arm detached itself from Jacob's left ear and slithered down to the graceful 'S' of the halfling's lower back, the taut musculature fit perfectly in his open palm, the pallid aureate skin warmed and spread it's heat like a fever, crawling up into his hands and making itself visible in his bloodless cheeks.

The vampire's left hand cradled Jacob's neck, the half living jugular vein throbbed and beat as he tested the shivering skin, his nose near the right pumping vein, his scent, Jacob's scent, filled his throat and lungs as he inhaled deeply. Their first time, their second time, their third time, and now, all poured the unsatisfied hunger he dared not have in Volterra. The familiar skin, the male smell, the blood flowing underneath, enticed his tastes. He remembered, the human's delicious liquid vitality, the lifetimes compressed into the pints of molten purity, how it caressed around the canines and grooves of his teeth, how it ran down his throat and jumpstarted his heart like an overcharged battery to a dead car. The claws of his three month hunger surfaced, his stomach squeezed into a million knots, throat dry, parched and aching, lips pulsing from the memory of Jacob's skin, the defiantly thrumming warmth.

His mouth moved before he could comprehend what he asked of Jacob, "Jay, I need a drink."

Instantly the slightly smaller body froze, green rimmed eyes wide, breath still, "O-okay…"

Emmett sensed the hesitation, he, in his right state of mind would have pulled off Jacob and apologized, yet, his body stayed still on the firm torso, his lips opened, teeth set and aching to strike into their most beloved home, so near, a puncture away from rivers of fluid cuisine, at the last minute, he snapped his jaws shut and burrowed his forehead into the warm neck. The initiate's exhales accumulated dew on his shoulder, he knew it was stupid to feed off a vampire, a half vampire, half human or shape shifter, but he Wanted it, he Needed it, he Craved it beyond sucking life out of a deliciously attractive human, or a herd of forest fauna. He kissed the partially weak pulse and asked, "Do you trust me?"

The halfling's eyes widened in disbelief. Of Course he trusted the vampire, naturally he had the utmost faith and fully entrusted himself to his mentor. Why would Emmett be asking an obvious question like that in the first place? Had he no confidence in where his life companion believed?

"Completely," Jacob assured, his free hand veering Emmett's lips to his, a warming pressure trickled across, mixed and leaked telepathically through their touching lips, his arm slid down to the edge of the vampire's jeans, he lightly tugged the end upward, the full immortal pushed a fraction of an inch away until their upper bodies lay flat and bare to each other. They groaned throatily as Emmett pulled his initiate's straining member out, no time for waiting, not enough restraint to keep them both in check. His hand gently grasped the erection, he languidly slid the soft hold up once and stayed, Jacob breathily panted before the vampire greedily consumed the wordless compliment, tasting first the light coral blushed lips and the harmless saliva of the smaller form, free and clear of undead poisons, he delightfully lapped the halfling's open mouth and inched his hand down the heated extremity of skin, a murmur vibrated opulently under the immortal's lips. He rocked his own hips up into the lower area of the halfling's hard-on, met with a lower whimper, he ground steadily upward and teasingly lessening his touch, then brushing himself back forward, pause.

Jacob's eyes peered open through the haze and his endless gasps, first catching two concentrated black eyes staring intently into his, so engrossed that they shined like a pair of glass ebony spheres, his pale beige hand caressed from the paler nape to a brow, his thumb slid from the deep curve of the space between Emmett's eyebrows, his thumb felt lightly along the marble-like gap between the black eyes and dark brows, the vampire vacated his gasping mouth, before he could regain sanity or mobility, a series of wind-like breezes whispered a line down to his chest. The mentor flicked his tongue out in circles, sliding wetly around a tiny pink nub, after a full circle, the initiate threw his head side to side, unbearable teasing as the larger hand slowly milked him, the long fingers applied pressure sliding up and lessened it's hold creeping down along with his tongue swiping circles around the nipple below his mouth, he groaned breathlessly to the new sensation of the unmoving damp slither licking along the juncture where the small pink nub lay surrounded by the pale olive complexion.

Jacob tensed, close, close, climax spreading like a drop of blood in water, the familiar hot-cold sensations intensified as Emmett licked his nipple once, then lightly bit down, the hand suddenly left his erection as the right hand at the sharp arc of his lower back gripped the firm pair of spherical sinew, his hand shot down to the pale wrists as it gave another hard squeeze. Suddenly a breath flushed over his length, he looked down to see the vampire's devilish grin, without warning, the soft thick lips devoured him, his upper body flexed upward, as a strangely moist digit caressed the end of his tailbone, sending waves of alarm and a strange bodily need in hot waves up to the top of his head, his back ached from holding his raised posture, his body wanted what he was afraid to desire.

"Em-…mmet," the low drawn out consonant in Emmett's name made him raise his head and grit his teeth from being on the brink of eating his halfling. His hand stilled in extracting Jacob to completion, instead, he awaited the younger to regain his speech, "I l-…"

His throat caught unintentionally impairing his voice to halt, in his mind he had what he asked laid out perfectly, the dangerous three syllable sentence, their doom if it ever befell. The vampire listened intently, he partially understood the impact of the next words, he knew and been through hell and back to hear them, he confessed already, and this would mean that what they both felt for each other came full circle. Jacob made up his mind, his voice emptied of hesitation and lust long enough for him to audibly utter the next few words, "…I love you…"

The most beautiful thing happened as those words tumbled into clear meaning, this wasn't a spur of the moment kind of love, it wasn't a 'hurry and fuck me' statement, completely the opposite, a declaration of total espousal. Emmett nearly tackled his halfling as he leapt up, his hands twined about the short black tufts, lips nipping and caressing against he slightly darker ones. Unspoken messages deciphered and quickly sent back, Jacob's hands groped around for something to hold to, settling for the large right arm wrapping under him, he gasped as a jolt steadily exploded from his nether regions, then the set of teeth rested on his neck, breathing in and out the well-known metallic earthiness, his tongue lazily laved the area he had to himself once several months ago, grip tightening on the erection and his bodily grinding resumed, the slighter torso erupted into beautiful waves of spasms and whimpers, the vampire stilled.

He chanted 'he trusts me' through and through as his lips drifted lower from his gums to the soft skin, the blush tinting Jacob's cheeks warmed against his lips and teeth, the body twisted once more and pushed up into his, he kept the pace gradually rising, grip also slowly tightening, the pallid beige flesh vibrated from the resonate groans stringing out of the half alive lips. Jacob's broken voice cracked like unraveling yards of ribbons, "-…Do it-…"

He bit down as the younger immortal moaned his orgasm, Emmett immediately began sucking hard, ushering the blood to change it's course and flood into his mouth.

-

Emmett couldn't have think of a better mess to be in than one that was good to look at, he made sure Jacob got enough rest before they walked to the condominium instead of riding in the limo. They got sick of the low ceiling and the stares they got from locals, actually, no one could possibly be out at two in the morning. The moon shone beautifully under the silvery wisps of remaining clouds, they still couldn't get over what happened in just three months and a week, maybe more, maybe less, but they had responsibilities now.

The vampire said after several miles of silence, "We're 'fathers' so I might as well come out and say this…"

"Say… what?" Jacob glanced at the unsure expression his companion hardly wore.

"That before I met you, I was a literal sex addict," the immortal said, he pressed forward on the cobblestone but kept his eyes forward, lest he see a hurt expression that he'd never forgive himself for.

"That's all?" He looked to the halfling, no surprise or anger from those green-gold eyes.

"Not even half," he explained unknowingly increasing his pace, "-If I craved human blood, I used to fuck them and kill them in the process and …"

"…Only Rosalie knows," he continued, "She forgave me the night Jane took you."

"Okay, okay, time out," Jacob pulled the pale arm back to face him, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"The day I first came close… I mean Touching close,…" Emmett nervously shuffled and kept his eyes from making contact, "-This wasn't all planned out…!"

"I really wanted to just use you because I was frustrated with being kept on a short leash," the vampire skittishly confessed, "And when I first touched you more than a friend should have… - I knew that … I wouldn't try to have you for your body or blood."

"I won't ask you to be mine, because You caught me…," he said after a pause, "…not the other way around."

"I don't belong to myself anymore, I can't think straight without you here," the full immortal continued, "And now that we have…'kids', it's even worse that I can't own you. You don't belong to me, not to Edward. You are your own person and I can't lock you away for myself."

"That's it?" Jacob sounded surprisingly calm about the situation and spewing truths.

"I think that's all that was bothering me," Emmett shuffled a bit, face hanging low from the moonlight.

"The reason you can't have me is because we equally entrapped each other. It's funny, I saw you once, the day I was bitten. I thought I was dreaming or high, but through all that pain and steam, all I could see was you. It's probably that 'imprinting' thing my dad used to talk about. He told me that if a wolf, or shape shifter took One…-" the halfling leaned up, hands to the pale face's sides, "-look into another's eyes, then that would be the person that their lifetime was spent with."

"I believe those stories dad tells me," his fingers gently touched around the ruby-like spheres, "I didn't understand those feelings I have for you then. Maybe now, you don't have to worry about me not belonging to you, since I'm as confused as you right now."

"That explains A Lot," Emmett grinned, they walked the rest of the way, their fingers locking each palm to each other, if one looked closer, the vampire would have been seen as blushing, their shy gazes on the floor as they made their way to the complex. Jacob now concentrated on the life warming hand, the strange dull thumping also, it was a nice change and appreciated show of affection. This was going to be a long parenthood.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was late & short! Bashed my head good on icy pavement & I'm now good to go after several days in a metaphorical hell.

I think I'm getting used to this Lemon stuff, whee! Will type out more in a bit.

-

The next chapter will only Summarize the nurturing & life with children, more understanding of who they are will arise eventually.

-

Only 1-8 more chapters to go! We are near the End. I think hommina party.


	11. 11 Bumpy Brood Reunion J&Em NONLem

Rated T16+ - contains Heavy sentimentality (sappiness), light angst, cussing & talk of character death. NON-Smut

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - Alternate Universe with New Moon themes. Short summaries of the reunion & children as they grow.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie, except original characters & Non-Twilight themes insinuated from here on forward.

Pairing: Jacob + Emmett & Bella + Edward

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

11. Bumpy Brood Reunion

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Alice and Esme held, two each, a tiny breathing bundle as did Carlisle had one in each arm and one cradled on his knee, Jacob and Emmett looked to each other, both still blushing. The pixie-like immortal peeped with a chiming giggle, "Hold his hand a little bit longer, Jacob. Emmett looks cute like that."

Through their touching hands, the halfling could feel his mentor's 'heartbeat' speed up and hands grow warmer against his, he gave a reassuring squeeze before asking his sister, "Where'd the Asian Coven go?"

Alice smoothed over a lock of hair on the baby's head before answering, "They left. They said that they'd pay a visit in six months. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward left back to Forks."

Emmett let go after a light press of his fingertips on the other's hand, he kneeled to the female immortals, his handsome face softened as he reached for a black haired child, "May I?"

"We've named him Erick," Esme quietly said, her voice low enough for only the adults to hear, she looked to the small face as if they were her children, a graceful smile touching her maternal embellished expression, "After his father, Emmett."

In his back then womanizing ways, he would have laughed at his own sappiness to the family additions, after owning up to his emotions for their progenitor, he gladly shouldered the weight of being owned, and owning his possessor, "Why Erick?"

"If my child were a girl, I'd have named her Erica," she simply answered.

-

They all too eagerly crammed on the private airplane back to Forks. Every body but those who left several weeks before had boarded the plane and carried the children, rocking gently, they opened their eyes to reveal an unusual spectrum of colors and their skin containing odd tones, so was their beating hearts and coursing blood through their veins. All too curiously, each child had an emerging personality taking shape as the hours passed. While the babies sensed their parents, each took a peek at the father who held them, they cooed and some remained silent.

"Emmett," Jacob said after a few hours of silence, Emmett turned his pale chin up from the two children in his lap, gently rocked and cradled in his hands, the full vampire looked as if he were in love with the children.

"Hm?" the immortal father softly murmured as the two babies hugged his thumbs like teddy bears.

"Isn't it funny that I endlessly teased Rebecca and Rachel about giving me nephews and nieces?" asked the halfling, "And I end up having a litter instead of them?"

"Hmm. 'Litter.' That is kinda funny," agreed Emmett, his dimples beaming across to his life partner.

"Thought you'd say so," Jacob grinned, as he swept the child's fine black hairs away, the tiny pale form squirmed and resumed to breathe quietly in his cupped palms.

"Jay," the vampire glanced back up to his acolyte, soulful crimson eyes round and glowing.

"Yeah?" the younger immortal looked up and caught the eyes holding to his.

"If all this couldn't have happened, would you still be chasing Bella around?" the immortal asked, his smirk showing how playful the question really was.

"Right now, every thing's perfect," Jacob honestly answered, "I wouldn't have imagined it any other way."

"Me too," Emmett agreed, gently rocking the bundles back into motion.

"Right now, at this minute, I bet you'd have been fucking and sucking," the halfling grinned sarcastically as he cupped the tiny ears from hearing the un-parent-ly language.

"Right now, at this very minute, I bet you'd have been getting lucky with A Girl," retorted Emmett, his playful smirk just as devilish.

"You know me too well, 'Honey'," Jacob fired back.

" 'Course I know you," the immortal licked his upper lip before answering, " 'Sweetheart'."

They sat in silence once more as the plane buzzed, they outran the sun when they heard Alice say, "Home sweet home. The US of A."

"Home," Jacob repeated after his adoptive sister, he felt the rush of relief and stab of nervousness as they approached land, he thought of what his father would say. Maybe a 'who the hell', 'what the hell', 'why the hell' sentence before he could explain himself. Before he knew what happened, he stood on his father's porch with Emmett, Alice and all seven of the bundles placed carefully inside of their arms. His heart pounded so loud, he swore the forest hesitated along with his shaking hand as it moved at a snail's pace through the mist chilled air. He knocked, almost too loudly, then the door opened to his father in the wheelchair, he took one bloodshot look at his son and the company, he maneuvered his rickety wheelchair aside to the wall to let them in. Jacob settled in a chair under a dome lamp in the kitchen as the two vampires remained standing out of respect, he took a deep breath and murmured while keeping his gaze down from visibility, "Dad-…I don't know how to tell you this-…I'm-…um…"

He looked up once, his father's gaze instantly turned wide and half near terrified, he quickly blinked and sheltered his unusual irises with his eyelashes, "…-I…-uh-"

A warm hand went under his chin and guided it up to his father's stare, and stated, "You're one of them."

Jacob nodded, expecting a scolding, a slap, something to indicate his father's anger of what he became, instead the warm hand patted his shoulder, "I knew this would happen some day. I felt it in my diabetes numb legs."

The halfling's eyes widened as he gaped, at the same time blinking away his astonishment, the middle aged man merely smiled, his laugh lines creasing and corners of his eyes crinkling, " And I'll bet my brand new boots that these are my grandchildren."

The sitting body leaned forward and gazed at a sleeping girl, he lightly brushed her pale cheek with the inside palm of his hand, letting out a pleased hum as she squirmed and opened her large black-green speckled eyes to his darker ones, her black curls fell, lightly touching over her pale freckles. The tiny girl blinked before letting out a low gurgling warble, she fluttered her long eyelashes to his, her inhuman charm captured the man, then he named her, "June. Sarah June."

Jacob's breathing stopped, "Are you sure? That might not be a good-"

"Jake, the only way I can die in peace is to know there's another Sarah in the family," Billy interrupted, then he smiled broadly as he sat back into his chair, "Better yet, a granddaughter named after your late mother."

"Okay, June Sarah," the halfling agreed, handing the baby girl to her grandfather.

"Black. June Sarah Black," the man held his granddaughter in his palm, one hand cupping at her head like a cradle.

"So whose the lucky lady?" Billy punched his son on the knee with his free hand, "Is it that Bella girl you always make a big stink about?"

"Jeez, Dad!" Jacob quietly scolded to stop his father's delusions, Emmett raised a brow, most likely in jealousy.

"What, I can't take a guess who gave me these beautiful grandkids?" Billy motioned for the vampires to step forward with the bundles, "C'mon Jake, don't leave me in the dark. I'm an old fart final drafting my will and you won't tell me who the mother is? That's just not right."

"There's no 'lucky lady', dad," Jacob said, furtively glancing up at Emmett who stood to their right.

"Okay, fair enough," the man said, then he persisted, "So whose the lucky surrogate?"

"Dad…," the younger immortal lowered his head but kept eye contact with his father, "… just don't laugh okay?"

"Sure," Billy leaned deeper into the chair, "Just don't tell me to walk on water, then I'll know you've been smoking some bad dope."

"Dad!" Jacob scolded again.

"Okay," his father paused, "Whatever your secret, you can tell me."

"You Swear?"

Billy smiled wider as he declared, "Cross my heart hope to di-"

"Dad!" his son stopped him again in saying 'die.'

"Yeah, yeah, I want to know before my blood sugar shoots, just lay it all out on the table," the father nodded.

Jacob quietly said, a blush streaking across his cheeks, "I'm the surrogate."

"Who?" the man leaned forward.

"You're looking at 'em. Sheesh," Jacob said a tad louder.

Billy snorted into a long hearty laugh, he suddenly stopped and asked, "You're really serious?"

All three immortals nodded.

"Praise the Lord! I see the light!" the father beamed, then proudly stated, "My son's a mother!"

"Dad, not so loud!" Jacob blushed harder as he saw Emmett smile like a drunken fiend out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell do I care?" Billy laughed as he patted his son like a prized fighter, "I ain't spending my days alone and without seeing my grandkids. You did good, Jake, you did good."

"You're not mad?" Jacob really looked like he could have a heart attack any minute. Emmett relaxed his rigid posture, and Alice almost dropped her arms as her jaws hung open.

"Do I look mad?" the man chuckled like he won the lottery, "I'm Dancing on sunshine for all I can tell!"

The halfling reached forward with his free hand to his father, "Dad, your blood sugar-"

"To hell with my blood sugar, I'm a grandpa times seven!" his father continued to laugh, "Whose your main squeeze?"

"Aho ho… Cullen," Billy said when Emmett took a step forward, his dark eyes looked the tall male up and down, "Who knew?"

"Dad, please." Jacob dropped his head in his hand as his father continued to scrutinize the other.

"Jake, it's just a compliment," the man chuckled to himself, his voice turned serious, "If you want this kid, listen up close-"

"Dad, not the 'preservations' talk," the half vampire shook his head to the oncoming storm of lecture.

"Hey, you're both grown, you have kids, and I don't want all that 'now a days' bullshit plugging up your ears," Billy said sternly, his son opened his mouth to object, he raised his hand and shook his head, "No. I won't hear it, Jake."

Billy turned to the vampire, his hand patting on Jacob's shoulder for emphasis, "You want this boy?"

"Yes, sir," Emmett nodded without hesitation as he looked the sitting man in the eyes.

The man continued to pat his son's shoulder, "You love this boy?"

"Yes, sir," the immortal confidently nodded.

"With all your…heart?" he questioned again.

Emmett smiled before answering, "Absolutely."

"Good," Billy sat back with a satisfied grin before saying, "I now pronounce you… a future in-law."

Jacob made a motion to go, "Dad, we can do this tomorr-"

"Save it, Jake," the man waved his hand in the air, "That won't work tonight. After years of raising and waiting, I'll only tell you this Once and Only Once. We'll have this conversation only this time, and you'll never hear it from me again, ever: A good in-law listens the first time around and doesn't question the rules I lay down later."

"Rule number One: You love my kid, treat 'em with respect, cherish him while he's around because you never know when he's just going to disappear," Bill pointed his conditions to Emmett first, then redirected his words to them both, "Rule Two: You do your business and he has his, don't order each other around, that's what makes disagreements and fights. Rule Three: If you do fight or have a disagreement, talk first, then kick the shit out of each other later. Rule Four: Jealousy-"

Emmett heard an 'oh, god' come from his mate as the laying of rules continued, "-if you're jealous of him, or you're jealous of something the other has, show how jealous you can be, show each other how much you envy to be without them. I better not see any of you throwing punches unless it's Me doing the shots. I'm not talking about getting 'even' with each other Jealousy, I mean in your own way, show one another how much you miss each other, even if you're just two steps away, it don't matter. Treasure each other, Honor one another."

"Rule number Four, Emmett: I better get more grandkids every year-" the father continued.

"Dad!" the halfling quietly scolded out of embarrassment.

"Done," the vampire said, dirty thoughts a flooding to over filling.

"-or four litters every three years is better," Billy stated.

"Deal," Emmett watched as Jacob flushed and quirk his lip aside in thought. The father said, "Rule number Five, Jacob: all I want is to see my grandkids every week, every day would be better."

"That's it?" the halfling suspiciously asked.

"That's it," the man leaned back with the little girl sleeping soundly in his palm.

They talked the rest of the night, Emmett and Billy, eye to eye they conversed and actually got along. The next day, Edward apologized as he shared some good tidings that he and Bella got married, and had a baby girl several weeks ago, who was fondly named Renesmee Cullen.

-

Pretty soon, the whole affectionately known 'litter' grew to the 'normal' size of one year old human children. In the mail came several sealed boxes from the little Asian girl, Xiao-chi, which had been coming through the post since they arrived in Forks. At first Jacob and Emmett had no idea what to do with the packages until they found directions, it told them to have a sauna built, and to have the children sit in the mildest warmth for several minutes until their bodies drained of all reddish fluids from their skin, with the herbs steaming alongside them, they both guessed that this was what the girl talked about, or how she worded it: 'detoxification.' Surprisingly, the children grew fond of their detoxification sessions, which consisted of them stripping down to their undergarments and sitting in a warm room for a short time. As Billy wished, they visited him with the children and Emmett's parents also. Leave it to Billy Black to give them unorthodox names, which he did after getting to know the quickly growing brood. The Cullens' stayed busy to themselves, due to an earlier addition to their coven, Renesmee. Jacob avoided Bella and Edward, he felt that he was Required to keep far away from the married pair, lest those feelings for her interfere with his own family Emmett eagerly helped to raise. True to their word, the Volturi aided them by first buying a private plot of land in the mountains which stayed isolated from locals, they also had a large three story log cabin built shortly after the confidential purchase. The mother coven had been too kind to provide papers of census and identification, really, how could they have even gotten far without them?

-

One night after their 'detoxification', Emmett and Jacob laid outside under a warm summer night, a beautiful contrast to their always cold and wet weather in Forks, with the seven children laying in between them. Somehow on this night, all the children, even the one's who naturally didn't sleep, closed their eyes and quietly breathed among their siblings, possibly in a self taught meditation.

Jacob shifted in the dewy grass, the ankle of his right bent leg touched to the vampire's left knee, Emmett turned his head left in recognition as his mate spoke, "Emmett, if I never went to Italy or Volterra, would this ever have happened? Would you have been still fucking everything with legs?"

"Yeah, think that about sums up my so-called life," the immortal bluntly said, his dimples deepening in his cheeks and golden eyes shining to his life companion's. His left arm lifted from under his head and reached across the nest-like grass that cradled their children, his cool hand settled on Jacob's brow, he stroked the dark line of short bristles away and gently maneuvered the pale beige chin to his gaze. His mate looked too utterly beautiful under the scattered weak illumination from the stars, he looked into the bright amber-green ringed irises, they reflected constellations and his own golden eyes within their spherical shape, "I don't tell just Anyone 'I love you' for the hell of it. I only say it when I mean it. I've probably only said it four…maybe five times in my lifetime. And you're the first that tops my first time saying it to anyone I can remember, you feel like the only person I said it to, and I swear, you'll be the last."

"My dad couldn't have picked a better in-law," Jacob chuckled, his own teeth gleaming and freely releasing the laugh that they both accepted as truth.

"Do you still have feelings for Bella?" Emmett asked after a calming pause in their first discussion.

"At first, yeah, I did. I really did. But I never had the chance to tell her so. Then Edward happened, then you, then the Volturi. Felt like a party where nobody was invited, it would have been a hell of a lot better if you still played musical beds, and I went on being an overly jealous, overprotective dick. It all worked out when I noticed that I wasn't for her…," Jacob said, he sat up and pulled a cuff from his pants pocket and fastened it by it's strings to Emmett's left wrist, "…and she was never meant to be with me. It's like everything happened for a reason when you too came along to chase after my ass and not the other way around."

"Are you asking me to marry you, Jacob Cullen?" Emmett recognized the knotted and black cord braided cuff from months ago, the one his mate had been working on when Edward first fed on him. Strangely, he both thanked and wanted to kill Edward for that, but it brought them together, he opted for thanking his adoptive brother at a later time.

"I like Jacob Cullen McCarty better. But, that'd be a big sip the pack won't swallow," the halfling mused slipping back to the side he laid on before, the fingers of his right arm traced along the weeks of hard work that made him a beautiful betrothment gift, it took the task of a traditional ring, though it did fit flawlessly on the thick pale wrist, as if fate finally pointed out it's own full-circled completion, it's universal plan visibly snapping into light. He marveled at the bold ebony design to Emmett's pale skin, the days of eyestrain and bruised fingertips came to an end, his fiancé's approving deep hum was a gratifying thank you enough.

"So we'll settle with Jacob Cullen for now," the vampire crookedly smirked as his mate simply nodded and intertwined their arms together as their fingers laced into an unmovable lock in their clasp, the next shared heartbeats signaled the key turning and disappearing into the unknown infinity along with their unfamiliar futures.

-

Everything went as the immortal Wei said it would, the little girl they named June, Billy's favorite granddaughter, had grown after two months. One day, she sat playing with her sister, Tammea, or Tammy, suddenly Emmett found a naked fair skinned, lovely little girl. She huddled in a corner, like a scared newborn fawn, black curls cascaded like whirlpools of onyx down to the floor where she sat, large black eyes with emerald flecks darted up at the immortal male, he inched closer to the tiny waif figured girl and held out his arms, she flinched and looked back up at him, he smiled knowingly as her tiny chirp peeped through her pouting red lips, "Eppa?"

He nodded, she flung her miniscule weight into her father's arms and murmured over and over 'Eppa, Eppa, Eppa.' He swept the black curls away from her rabbit-like face, he instantly fell in love with her large honest eyes, they resembled Jacob's two toned orbs, but had their own soul. Esme helped with clothing the little girl when she found father and daughter embracing after her final change, she put June into a lace sleeping gown, which she never once wore. Carlisle measured her at four feet and five inches, and checked her body over, so far, she appeared to be a normal vampire, her skin reacted to sunlight by lightening a shade. The girl had a heartbeat, a pulse, and surprisingly, she turned her nose up from blood that was handed to her, she craved human food. She helped with taking care of her other siblings before they started aging one by one. Every morning, she 'ran' to her grandfather's home and stayed with him for days on end, then she'd come back to her parent's home to share the warrior legends and the beading projects she treasured. Really, Jacob and Emmett had no heart to let her wander off alone, and yet she had an unusual unmatched bravery like her father, Jacob. Though she always questioned why she was weaker than her family, they told her with honesty that she was special to them. She had no idea that she was Nearly human, or that she had a slight learning disability, which was why she made up with loyalty and perfect understanding of verbally given orders. She made the perfect nanny, the perfect student and a perfect keeper of promises and secrets.

-

Second came Tammy, her given name Tammea Laie Cullen, a shape shifter. She aged one day as she toddled around outside, she suddenly just grew, as she recalled it. Rosalie was watching her, and out of modesty, handed the approximately fifteen year old the picnic cloth they were using as a rain coat, the girl's aunt first noticed how she shone like a vampire in sunlight and looked like a female Emmett, all the way down thick pink lips and brown hair, which was long and straight instead of curly. One touch to the little girl's hand sent a tickling sensation through her small white fingers, Rosalie then had her examined by their coven leader, Carlisle. He concluded that Tammy was a true vampire, save for the fact that she slept four hours a day and could temporarily turn into a small wolf in a span from evening to early morning. She was very intelligent and but lacked the self esteem that her open comeliness radiated under the seemingly blind eye she turns to her mirror, she believed that she wasn't perfect, and insisted to find it elsewhere. Carlisle then found that his granddaughter could age anything physical with touch and concentration, it only tickled immortals since they were already dead, but to other things, she could either make them younger or older.

-

Third came Mare Billi Cullen, or Marry, an approximately 16 or 17 year old shape shifter. Him and Jasper had been leisurely watching a Shakespearean play on television one day, because it seemed to pacify the child, up until when his uncle had left to feed. He came back and saw a 'naked young man' rummaging in their cupboards for food, he turned and saw the frail teenager's green eyes and shoulder length jet coils. From there, he only talked to Jasper because he trusted that his uncle also was into plays and playwrights, he also stayed alongside his fathers because they didn't tease him about his pale thin body and passion for literature. Carlisle also examined him, conclusively, Mare ate only human food, could produce mirages or physical images of dreams, and that he had the capabilities of a shape shifter. He hardly spoke but unwaveringly answered all questions, he had the habit of just going to his grandfather Billy's home and spending time with his two aunts, Rachel and Rebecca, or 'Shell and 'Becca. They didn't judge his knack for dressing in their clothes or making up stories as he wore their articles, they actually thought he was quite entertaining. At home, he'd read fairy tales to his little princess, June, they'd spend hours in the nursery with his voice occupying the vast space as he read out loud and pictured the books into physicality to their siblings. Their parents joined also, most of the time lending their own tales of past adventures for Mare to interpret into a holographic opera of light and sound.

-

Fourthly, came Camiras Deidri Cullen or Camas, she aged when Tammy touched her at four months. After her body physically matured, she instantly shifted into a white wolf with tan streaks and patterns on her back. The family females thought she looked like a buxom native american girl from historical paintings, everyone also agreed that she looked an epitome like a female Jacob, complete with his tenacious attitude and overwhelming friendliness. She befriended strangers quickly and held their friendship dearly, but as fervently avoided meeting new people. She stood at five feet and six and a half inches, and loved conversing with the women she lived closely with. She had the most thin and graceful neckline, they all thought, it bowed straight up into a cylindrical shape and dipped under her curved in jawbone, under the collarbone housed two mounds she took special measures to bind down and hide. She had a graceful curvy swan-like shape to her. It was no secret that Tammy was jealous of her well endowed sister for she to wanted the voluptuous 'classic lass' figure of Camas. But the indifferent girl paid no attention as she was constantly scolded for binding down her breasts, she paid no mind that her thigh length hair lay at her back plaited by her little sister, June. Tammy was always insanely envious of her sister's medium olive complexion, her long powerful legs and the 'tough love' demeanor she hid from strangers. The girl learned at an early age to wrestle with her brothers and to utilize good sportsmanship from her parents. She stayed alongside her fathers when they went about their masculine business, yet she had her own kind of femininity than to stare all day into a mirror and try on clothes like Tammy. Instead, she rather to put her strengths to use by developing a maternal bond with her siblings and training to protect them. Days after her physical maturity, she instantly caught a young wolf's eyes while he strolled through the woods, immediately marking her. He belonged to a nearby clan from south but suddenly fled with an oath to visit her at a later date in isolation.

-

Then came Erick Emmiele Black and Boen Cabel Cullen or simply Bo, they looked in their late teens. They wandered into the forest one day during a visit from 'Granpa Bul' and both came out minutes later fully grown and just three inches shorter than their father, Emmett, who was six feet and seven inches. They were inseparable, Erick looked exactly like Emmett, while Boen only had his dimples and jawbones, they both had their vampire father's upper body 'V' shape and darkened a tiny degree in sunlight as they approached their family. Bo had a lean muscular build, while his brother had a stocky physique like Emmett. They both had short hair, except Erick's was black and straight, then later cut like Jacob's, Boen's was short, curly and dark brown. Erick required no sleep, he was vampire, so instead of playing tricks on everyone like Bo, he watched over his tiny sister, June. He helped with cooking for his siblings with the family 'girls', and was an avid daddy's boy. His only ability was to retrieve meridian memories of animate and inanimate objects. Bo loved pulling pranks on everyone, especially Mare, who was devastatingly gullible, he purposely avoided June though, he also fancied Rosalie, but she never knew or returned his feelings. He had the ability to shape shift into anyone male, and could separate his spirit from his body like a phantom, he also ate human fare and blood like his sister Camas, yet she preferred simple food.

-

A long pale olive form, reminiscent to Jacob, sat with only his jeans in a tall pine tree, completely sheltered from the rain out from under the foliage of needles, hands diligently picking out white shells from a leather pouch to his side, his right hand held a pocket knife as his left plucked out the wave shined shells. He briefly took lone trips away from his family, for their warning about his status in the Volturi that kept him nearly suffocating in their care, and Alice, gosh, his auntie Alice was the worst who coddled him. She prided in taking care of him herself while he grew into an adult, she still loved to spoil her nephew as if he were her daughter. His aunt Alice prided him in having a tall and muscular, yet svelte 'swimmer's body.' She also adored the maidenly pinch under the delicate bones of his ribcage and appealingly taut skin pulled over his hipbones. She told him every day like clockwork how insanely jealous she was of his two sided beauty.

Rosalie and Esme both agreed that he had a rather outlandish epicene beauty about him, an unnamed hermaphroditic sensuality only given away by Jacob's inherited high cheekbones and his father, Emmett's prominent jaw bones. True to Wei's reading, he, Gethrin Jenon Black or simply Erin, could shift into any gender, his genitals changed, but not his body. Strangely the only two 'female' classified traits he had was obviously his facial features, how his dark brows arched perfectly above his deep-set almond shaped eyes. Secondly, the unusual hourglass shape his waist had, he inherited the elegant 'S' shape of his lower back from his father, Jacob, and the unusual color of the progenitor half-breed's eyes also. Except his own fluxed from green with gold flecks under florescent lights, they glowed an azure under moonlight and sunlight when the two colors blended, as if he were meant to be both in the sun and moon. He carved the gleaming empty marine skeletons into half cube beads and carved holes into their flatter middles, then the beads fell as his elbow knocked them over, they shined like large drops of rain to five pairs of eyes and plopped onto the wet soil like dull chimes. He looked down at the scattered beads, "There goes my luck."

Months of insisting to learn the ways of his grandfather's tribe won him a small victory of independence, of course grandfather Billy undertook his artistic learning and several things in his education, that lead to Mare, Erick and Bo insisting to learn, also. He slid off the branch and kneeled to pick up the fallen pieces, his straight black hair reached the length of his elbows as the rest lay flat against his back. A twig snapped from a distance, sound reached his mind instead of his ears, "Jake. Jake that you?"

He looked up to see four giant wolves watching him, the largest at the head was black, another two brown wolves at it's side and the other two equally large differed in shades of gray.

The wild canines snarled as one voice spoke clearly in his head, "Who The Hell Are You?!"

The pale young man growled like a dog before forging into a small light tan grizzly bear, survival instincts kicking in, he charged head on and knocked a large dark gray wolf on it's side like a speeding train, the bear turned and roughly shouldered past the pack into the drizzling south. The black wolf flashed forward on it's paws after the speeding mammal, determined to gain both an answer and a name. The bear formed back into a running teenager as he continued his inhuman speed. The pounding of hoof-like booms continued to rumble close behind, he worked his limbs faster and faster until they rubbed raw against his skin, then healed. In all his past life, he knew that he's never been this flustered by mortal danger, his heart leapt up at his throat as he turned every which way to avoid the snapping jaws and breath moistening at his neck. He kicked through the long whipping grass and dove easily over fallen logs, effortlessly avoiding low branches and the labyrinth of trees, his legs felt like noodles as he ran himself right into his father's arms, he gulped, "Those wolves-!"

He dryly inhaled the much needed air into his lungs and frantically rushing veins, "-Are after me!"

"Behind me, Gethrin," Jacob instructed, throwing his jacket over his naked son's hips, "Emmett, we've got company!"

Emmett emerged from the yard of their secluded home along with three of their immortal offspring: Erick, Boen and Camas. The young three stood by their fathers waiting to defend their treasured younger brother. The five wolves thundered into the clearing from the crashing tangle of trees they left behind, they howled and reared up their bison-like bodies and padded down like wild horses before settling into a twig laden panting line.

"What do you want, Sam?" the half vampire asked the pack leader.

"Nothing," the black wolf's form compacted into a naked native teenager, to the family, he looked similar to Jacob but menacingly crazy-like, he strode forward until him and the immortals stood fifteen paces away, face to face with the half shape shifter, he pointed to the near unclothed teen, "Nothing, just curious of that pup behind you."

"He's my son," the halfling answered, gesturing the younger man to stand behind him, afraid of both his son's wellbeing and possible request to be part of the pack, "And he isn't going to be part of your sentinel."

"How precious, big words from dear old daddy. Or is He the 'daddy'?" Sam smirked at Emmett as he sensed the imprint which was only strongly aided by Jacob's handiwork on the vampire's left wrist, he looked behind the six immortals to a black haired thirteen year old girl who unassumingly lingered barefoot at the house's doorway. She blinked under the long ebony curls winding around her wrists like churning waves of cooling lava and an eggshell toned velvet jumper skirt cinched at her tiny waist. Sam heard more unusually beating hearts, he asked knowing full well what he heard in the cabin, "The rest of them your's too?"

"Sam, c'mon. I don't want to fight. We've been through this before, your pathetic bullying phase and my 'sink or swim' age," Jacob straightened his stance and kept eye contact, the other wolves looked to each other as sunlight hit the six standing forms before them, "Come inside and meet them if you want."

"Besides," Jacob glimmered like an amber gemstone, Emmett shined like a diamond, the nude teenager's skin glittered a shade lighter like a frosty window, and the two boys darkened a slight degree, yet the shadows on their skin lightly sparkled like a thin sheen of sweat, and the only girl sparkled like both her fathers. The wolves looked to each other and back to the family, they conversed in their own telepathic bonds and became their human forms. Jacob continued his broken sentence with a warning snarl, "It's no secret that I'd beat you anyway."

"Jajapa, Epapa, the pubbies are boys," the little girl at the door said simply as she shyly looked to their faces instead of their naked bodies, instantly she turned around with a high pitched giggle, "Tammy, the pubbies lose hair and their noses!"

"Cover up, there're kids around," Emmett pushed towels into the five dumbstruck shape shifters' hands, they blushed as the Snow White-looking child tottered to them, "Even she's never seen a guy's pecker."

The half vampire recognized the transformed four as Quil, Seth, Embry and Paul, the five immortals turned as Gethrin stayed to keep an eye on his sister who poked the human teenagers. She blinked innocently as she looked them up and down, each smiling when she examined their behinds, then she concluded in offense when she stood in front of the pack leader, "You're no pubbie. Where's your tail?"

"Well little girl," the pack alpha leaned down to her level and cockily stated, "It's between my-"

"Keep it rated G," Gethrin stepped forward as he cupped his hands to her ears, she blinked innocently as the slender hands successfully cut off all sound, save for his angry heartbeat thumping in his palms, "Her name's June, dickhead."

"A mouth this one has on him," Paul brushed his thumb on the pallid gold-sliver toned chin, "He looks like the Thirsty kind."

Gethrin whacked the hand away, "I bet you're the wuss I pushed over."

"You're just a weak waste of fur, sunshine," the taller easily miffed shape shifter leaned in.

"Prove it, ass breath," the half vampire disgustedly wrinkled his nose, his lips curling and revealing his canine teeth.

"Erin, imma tell Jajapa and Epapa you're squealing at guests," June said.

"Go in, June," Gethrin leaned down to his sister and urged her to the house before quietly saying, "We're gonna have an old fashion fistfight."

"Bring it on, baby face," the shape shifter said, "You know you want it."

"If your 'thumb' could Even Pass as a dick and hitch a two dollar ride," the newborn halfling grimaced, "June!"

"Get me my pants," he said as his sister turned around, he looked back to Paul who dropped the towel, he agitatedly added with obvious distaste, "Make that two."

* * *

AN: I know that two of the wolves (Quil & Seth) don't belong in Sam's pack, but it's an alternate universe!

-

~I'll keep going on with the PG16ness until I either get a suggestion or person to point me in the right direction. I'm truthfully lost & still recovering from a little tumble in the ice.

Still haven't been inspired to make a Lemon yet, due to the many original characters, & possible ruin for the Meyer-verse characters if the pairings with my original characters come out a disaster.

-

Criticism & Reviews Welcome!


	12. 12 Unlikely Division J&Em NONLemm

Rated T17+ - contains light sentimentality (sappiness), light angst, cussing, mentions of incest & character death. NON-Smut

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - Alternate Universe with New Moon themes. Short summaries of some of the children's past & more trouble a-brewing in Forks.

*Don't own the characters or book/movie, except original characters & Non-Twilight themes insinuated from here on forward.

Pairing: Jacob + Emmett & Bella + Edward

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

12. Unlikely Division

* * *

"You two!" Gethrin turned his head away from Paul a moment after hearing his halfling father call, "Come inside. Beat the shit out of each other afterwards."

"Yeah, dad," he said, understanding everything clearly.

"Gerry, do you still need the pants?" June asked as she pattered back out with two pairs of jeans in hand.

"Thanks, June," the young halfling said to the family princess as she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled to him and their guest. "Always glad to help," she squeaked as she handed the pants to her brother and ran back to the cabin.

He took one last look at the idiot pulling on the too small borrowed pairs of garments, "Why so smug?"

"Don't flatter yourself, sunshine," Paul turned his head up from the task and grinned mischievously, "You ain't my type."

"Good," Gethrin said buttoning the top of his jeans and striding toward the cabin, "I won't be able to handle my own litter."

"I have an eye out for that filly over there," Paul smirked, nodding his head toward Camas who shot him a poisonous glance, "She looks like she tastes like cherry pie."

"That's my sister you're talking about," the youngest halfbreed snarled breaking his stride into a pause.

"I know," the 'werewolf' loathingly smiled in realization that he plucked the right feathers off a worrisome brother, "All the better."

Fuming, the halfling turned his back once more and marched on forward, "She's already imprinted."

"By who?" Interest of competition yanked the shape-shifter's thoughts back to the sister.

"You think I'D tell You?" Gethrin scoffed as the half clothed human grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned them to face each other, his voice turned threatening, "You're wrong and stupid to think so."

"We're both guys," Paul almost pleaded to Jacob and Emmett's son.

"That's where you're wrong," the halfling took off running into the house.

The 'werewolf' stayed affixed, confused and bothered, "How the hell would I be Wrong?"

"First of all," he offered his explanation through telepathy, 'I'm both…'

"Holy Shit!"

"Get over it," the halfbreed shrugged and pushed the heavy door open when the guest caught up.

"I've never met a girl with No Tits."

Paul nearly stumbled over the high rise of the door frame, everywhere he looked had dark polished oak wood, from the halls to the stairs, the vast walls lined with paintings and indigenous local crafts. Straight ahead sat two huge dark red couches and a marble slate fireplace, beyond that stood a sliding glass door into a tree lined yard. He could see a barn-looking shed behind three late 1960's modeled trucks' frames. He peeked left and heard pots clanging as some of the unrecognizable voices faded into whispers. A further look revealed Jacob rushing around the cabin's kitchen along with a large pale teenager who quickly tossed a salad, a black haired young man pulled wheat rolls out of the oven, and the little girl stirring a weird stew with cabbage and carrots.

"Ugh," the pack leader wrinkled his nose and sat to one side of the large oak table, "Are you all vegetarian?"

"Occasionally," Emmett said putting down two baskets of differently shaped breads, one sourdough and the other wheat.

"I tell my Jajapa and Epapa not to kill the babies," the smallest immortal chirped as she accepted a roll that Erick cut in half and spread butter on, her tiny fingers curling thankfully on the crust.

"Babies?" Paul said, taking a seat and snatching a buttered roll from a basket that was laid on the tablecloth.

"Animals," Tammy explained, her straight brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail, "Whose saying grace?"

"Grace! Let's eat," Paul mockingly slapped his hands together and proceeded to snatch another roll.

Sam caught the rude hand half way to the basket, "Is that how you behave when you're at My Home?"

The younger pack member blinked and answered, "Yeah."

"Never mind," the leader let the hand go and glared at Jacob and Emmett who ignored his leer.

"Eppa," June murmured, pulling gently on her father's t-shirt, "Whose Grace?"

"The woman he slept with to have you mutts," Sam declared biting into a roll, the whole group of immortals ignored that comment.

"Jajapa," June whispered, tugging on Jacob's long sleeve, "What's a 'mutt'?"

Embry spoke, making everyone jump, "What do you teach these kids out here?"

"Shut up and eat," Tammy rolled her eyes as she ladled out a bowl of the soup to her family then the guests.

"Tammy, that's no way to talk to strangers," Mare scolded after accepting a bowl, "You're Not suppose to talk to them."

"That's right," Gethrin agreed, taking a hot bowl from his sister, "You don't talk to strangers, you shoot 'em."

Paul shot up from his seat and leered over the table to the halfling, "I've had about enough out of you, sunshine!"

"Oh?" the halfbreed stood calmly and challenged also, "What're You going to Do About it?"

"I'll think of something, sunshine," the 'werewolf' grinned.

"Please," the youngest half immortal scoffed with sarcasm, "Your little roid-rage is no match for Tammy or Camas's PMS."

"What about you?" Paul sneered, gripping the back of the slender neck and pulling, "Since you're 'both', do You bleed, boy-twat?"

Everyone winced at the slur, Gethrin growled and threw the human off onto the floor, he forced his weight down on the shape shifter and locked his arms around the neck, "I have no problem making You bleed!"

"Jajapa," June whispered again, she asked oh so innocently, making her father's eyes go wide, "What's a 'boy-twat'?"

"Your pussy brother, here," the 'werewolf' airily laughed near strangulation in triumph that he pressed more buttons.

"To hell with custom if you can't keep a lid on the cussing," Emmett stood and pried his son off their guest.

"She's dead, she'll learn the words eventually," Sam laughed, lending a hand to his friend. The younger halfbreed charged from his vampire father's grasp only to be caught a pace away from Paul.

"She isn't dead," Erick stood in defense for his tiny sister.

"I can smell two different bloods…that you two mixed," the pack leader menacingly circled the pair , then looked to Jacob, "Jacob Black and Emmett Cullen."

"It stinks," the alpha wrinkled his nose again as he stepped back toward his end of the table, "You all stink of something else. Something inhuman."

"If that's the way you think of it:" Jacob said indifferently, "Leave, no family needs You wreaking up their place."

"What, now?" Sam cocked his head forward to Emmett, "Are you a Frosty lover? Would you turn your back on the old ways to be with Him? Like Him?"

"First of all, Sam," the half vampire rose from his seat with his mate in tow, they leaned on the table and stared across to the five, "Since when were you taught to hate?"

Sam's nostrils flared to an occurring thought, "Don't talk about my mother!"

"I'm not. We, as people-," Jacob held up his arms, motioning to his children, "-are not taught to isolate one another. We were raised better than that. I don't know…no, I don't Understand how you can go around and make people feel lowly about themselves. Did I ever do that to You? Did I ever push you off or make you feel inferior?"

"You do with all these Mutts on Our territory!" the 'werewolf' hatefully hissed, smacking his hand down on the table like a judge's gavel, "You spit in our ancestor's faces with these shits breathing the same air we do! This isn't Natural! Your mom could be spinning in her grave with you fucking around with the enemy!"

"You can make fun of me, Sam. You can insult me, chew me out, spit me out, shit on me," Jacob leaned forward to the pack leader, "But don't You Fucking Put My Family, My Kids in the same wagon you can't make a category for. They don't need that treatment from you."

"Are you threatening me, Jacob Cullen?" Sam leaned in dangerously close.

"Why should I? It's only convenient if I'm bluffing," the half 'werewolf' calmly said.

"In that case:" the leader retreated back, "the pack doesn't need you. We don't need more frosties stinking us up when the fever's already set in."

"Good, you can take that title on being alpha and shove it," Jacob said, voice low and sinister, "Include me, Emmett, and our Pack in the same treaty given to my in-laws."

"Sure thing. Harry will come to the Cullens' home and to others protecting the pact to inform them of the Untimely update. You'll be the first to know that I'll be watching. I'll be anywhere and everywhere when you leave or so much as travel. The several of the boys outside with their own change: they'll know. We'll know your secret, and we'll keep it. Not because we're your friends," Sam vocalized as he strode back to the halfbreed and came face to face, "We're beyond that now. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"You can't scare me, Sam," Jacob blinked unmoved, Emmett's fists tightened in position to strike, "There's no uglier monster than one who can't accept facts."

"June," the pack alpha leaned down to the girl sitting between her fathers, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No," she merely answered, the greens in her black eyes unmoving.

"You should be," he warned her.

"Erick, Jajapa and Epapa tell me not to worry, because they'll 'kick the boogieman's ass'," she said again, looking to the people she mentioned.

"Paul is worse than the boogieman," Sam pointed to the half clothed shape shifter.

"He's a pubbie," she said with a giggle, "He can't hurt me."

"And why is that?" he asked leaning down closer to her.

"Because the only thing vampire about me is that I can't be old," she murmured, "I have a heart, Mr. Sam."

"Cute kids," the alpha stood up and left, "Waste of oxygen."

-

Women 'don't know their place', women are only useful to make children and grow old serving her lazy husband. If she is caught having intercourse or so much as looking at another man, she is humiliated, dishonored, disrespected, and thrown like a chewed up bone. As for me, I've never done such a thing to my husband, I've Always obeyed and respected him, no matter how much of a toad he looked and behaved like. This was not the way of my people. I've been from the tribe to the deeper south from where I currently live. My father and mother took arrogance in me being so pleasing, I was weak, defenseless. So much that my father escorted me to places I had no business going to. Public sacrifices, games, my memory crowds with all the blood and flesh rotting from stone steps of the temples, he told me every body fallen 'if you do not obey, that may be you up there one of these days'. The only light I've seen had been the most beautiful son to the royal family, had I known better, I caught his eyes years before I noticed him for he was nine years my senior. He was an accomplished warrior, a soldier, an uncle to his many nieces and nephews. I, only past my fifteenth birthday, could only recall a day I was in his mother's care, and the evening he asked that I be his first choice in marriage. Too late had I tasted love, because just days afterwards, I was killed at the hands of a ghost boy named Alec who had been one of many who crossed water. My name is Camiras Deidri Cullen.

-

I've never been loved by my family. I stayed out of trouble and went to school like everyone else, I wanted to rebel like all the others who could run away from home, get drunk, and have hippie tantric orgies until they had a wedding ring around their finger. I was only twelve when I had my period, like everyone else, the girls made fun of me, because I had a bloody nose, only my nose wasn't bleeding. My brothers were cruel, they wanted to know where the blood came from, so they opened me and touched where I never looked. They pulled the pubic hairs I never knew I had, and several months later, my stomach grew until I couldn't hide it under my dress or jacket. It kept growing and growing and I didn't know what to do. The girls called me fat, my mom and dad kicked me out of the house for not telling them who the father was, I had nowhere to go. I did the only thing I learned from my brothers to do, I laid down on my back and cried until the man was done doing his business with me. One night, I sold my baby to a nice couple down the street, and that same night I was bitten. I was hungry, so, so, so hungry, I killed, and I drank, I killed and I drank, I killed until a lovely boy named Caius ended me. My name is Tammea Laie Cullen.

-

I've forgotten my name many wars ago. Fights between culture and modernization, the dying breed of my ancestors and the thriving, multiplying offspring of change. I've yet to recall many things, such as where I lived, who my parents were, and what my siblings' names are, most of all: my people. I know for a fact that I've lived in a desert paradise, that I was an outcast from birth. I've seen my people suffer sickness, die from our visitors' hands. I've seen many things, from the birth of my siblings, to the destruction of the people's mother. I'm no longer worthy to be called the name I've been gifted as an infant. Men-who-walked-on-water took the sounds from which my family used to call me. Now I take the name I'm given by the Volturi as Gethrine Cascio. The place of my origin becomes just dreams, ironically how I lived a reality and had it turned into a dream without my consent, recollection comes in snippets of dialogue and blurry visions. I remember things that I can't explain, but somewhere, somehow, for some reason… I don't want to remember my past. The only thing etched clearly is the last several centuries I've lived among the purgatory I was condemned to. Half awake and eager, half in shadow of a restless drowse. Secrecy under the life I lived, which disappeared with my identity and memories. I don't want to remember, I don't want to understand the reason why I can't die and sleep in peace among my birth people… I am the surviving son of the four legged people, I only know snippets of here and there like visions from a decade old dream. My life was like a oneirism, this thing that I am, these things I can do in my body, is a maledict to my creator, or what's left of my spiritual embodiment of forgiveness. Even the God I prayed to, the God brought to my land on a ship, turns a blind eye and deaf ear to a half dead incubus such as I, both because I've already sinned with the blood of many, already haunted by legions of vengeful spirits, and lastly, a hunger for the nameless pulls at my body like a starving child. Forgiveness. To the people I am neighbor to learn the word and meaning of forgiveness, I was shown this action when I saw my parents slain and skinned, and I was told that if I wanted to live, then I'd have to die first. Their skin was sown to my body like that of an animal, I was disgusted, I was afraid. But from an early learned age, I've come to find that fear opens many doors and shuts the ones' that needed to be never discovered in the first place. Weakness, luxury, and purity had shunned me from having my life continue as being the boy warrior I had been raised to live as. Then the unmoving weavings of strength, poverty and filth had already tied me to it's endlessly threading loom, I've become something evil, unspeakable and beautiful. My creator gave me the talent only my village could only touch in their wake: I've been able to heal, learn, scheme, kill like I've been born to do so and have a hand as both a healing shaman and a witch doctor. The cost of this Witch Alchemy tolled to half of my life waiting in hell, and the other half with my body, my soul torn right down the middle that I'd forever not need sleep, that I'd have no need for wealth, no urge for coition, not need for earthly material possession. But what my body necessitated more than any peaceful death could bestow: a companion. If I had only half of my soul, then why be miserable alone? Why suffer the effects of loneliness when a perfect person could complete my stolen half? If that person could grow on my body like a parasitic seed, then maybe, I won't have to be a bother to others. I'd been forced to swim my way aboard a 'ship' to 'Italy' for having been bit by a wandering child in 'America.' My name is Gethrin Jenon Black, my life voluntarily ended at the age of ten after one hundred and fifty years of service to the Volturi.

-

"I might just take Gethrin's advice and shoot those overgrown coyotes!" Jacob fumed as Emmett paced the whole house after him.

"Relax, Jay," the vampire rushed after his mate and turned him so that they both saw eye to eye, "We're under the pact now, of course you can't shoot them."

"Wolf season's coming and I'll be ready," the half-vampire folded his arms and looked aside from the gold eyes.

"They are ready," the vampire opened the sliding glass door and watched the children, "Look at them. And we should do the same."

Jacob swept the black strands away from his brow and stood quietly before speaking, "I don't want to be ready. I just wish we lived somewhere else, maybe Alaska or Italy."

"We'll have more problems out there than here. At least you know what to expect from the locals, huh, Jay?" the undead teen smiled, his eyes darting from the playing children to his mate and back. Jacob tilted his head aside as he watched Mare reading and depicting a story for June who sat on her knees at attention. Boen, Erick, Camas and Gethrin climbing trees and calling 'marco-polo' to each other, Tammy running around under them to keep score.

"Hope that tomorrow's a better day," Emmett said, understanding the thoughts going through his life partner's head, "Then it might be better than today."

"I don't want to see tomorrow," the halfling confessed, his shoulders dropped, "I'm not strong enough to face it."

"Jay, you make it sound like me and you're the only ones who live in this cabin," the vampire half scolded as he led his companion back into their home. He took Jacob by the hands and declared with hope in soothing the unease they both had, "We'll all face the same things, we'll all be around for each other, we'll all see through this."

"I'll trust you on that," the half 'werewolf' said, he laid his forehead on the broad shoulders, taking his hands from the other's grasp, he held on to the large arms, "I still miss you, Emmett, you're right here, but I miss you all the time."

"The Volturi did a number on traumatizing you?" the vampire chuckled pulling the face away from his body and staring.

"I can't shake the feeling that we'll be separated again," the halfbreed nodded in agreement.

"I'll be here as long as I can. Remember," Emmett laid his head on the other's cropped black hair, "-I will not leave you if it was my choice."

"I believe you," Jacob murmured, feeling the tepid puffs and slowly warming body pressing to his, "Tomorrow is going to be a better day."

"Tomorrow is going to be a better day," the vampire said, lightly swaying their bodies, "By the way, I want more kids."

"Liar," the halfling swatted the hand creeping down his jeans, "You just want to have sex."

"You're turning me into an animal making me wait," Emmett growled, forcefully gripping the seat of Jacob's pants.

"You'll live, you horny gorilla."

* * *

AN: This is Close to the End, I'll have a nice M-17+ rated Jacob/Emmett in Chapter 13 as a epilogue (/prologue opening) for the next story. Just know THIS ISN'T THE END-END, I'm just shutting one chapter (phase) & opening a new one, which I'll give you the title to in Chapter 13, because, I'm so lazy I haven't given it a title yet.

-

~Still haven't been inspired to make a Lemon yet, due to the many original characters, & possible ruin for the Meyer-verse characters if the pairings with my original characters come out a disaster. I'll keep going with the Jacob/Emmett charade.

-

Criticism & Reviews Welcome!


	13. 13 The Order J&Em Lemm

Rated M17+ - contains bilateral Heavy smut, Some sentimentality (sappiness), light angst & cussing.

SLASH (YAOI/MxM/GUYxGUY)

AN: - Alternate Universe with New Moon themes. A classic answer to 'where do babies come from?'

*Don't own the characters or book/movie, except original characters & Non-Twilight themes insinuated from here on forward.

Pairing: Jacob/Emmett

* * *

SEVERAL-SHOT:

Divided by Nature:

13. The Order

* * *

The litter went their way to grammpa Billy's because in his exact words: 'You two better get busy and make me proud to be alive. Make some more grandkids! That's an order!' For some odd reason, it didn't sound so hard, but it did sound challenging, considering what lengths Emmett went to make sure the kids were out for two, maybe three hours with their grandfather all too happy to oblige. It all started with a little lie when Emmett sprung up bushy tailed and wide eyed like a puppy to his father in-law's command. Jacob dared not bend over or get caught in a corner as they 'cleaned up' around the house, because that was in fact, their excuse to get all seven children out to their grandfather's home.

"Jay, Two Hours. We only have Two Hours," the vampire paced right behind Jacob as he quickly picked up toys, deposited them into a box, and left in a blur.

"Oh, yeah?" the halfling paused, with a handful of stuffed animals and storybooks in hand, "Remember that was the excuse you made to our pack?"

"Two Hours," Emmett nearly whined, he hated to beg but his mate left either of them no choice, "C'mon, Jay, let's make the best of it."

"It's My ass that pays the price," Jacob halted, as if stepping on a squeaker toy, he turned and jabbed a finger into the immortal's chest, "It's me. Not you. Me. My tail. My behind. Pays. With. Pain. All. Day. Long."

"I get it, you don't want me to be rough. We'll take it slow," Emmett attempted to soften him up again.

"Rough? Slow? I nearly Died in Italy the day you shish kebab-ed me," the halfbreed paced faster and tried harder to avoid their conversation.

"Fine, we'll do something different," the vampire coolly stated, leaning up against a wall and satisfied of the results of his suggestion.

"No penetration?" Jacob shyly turned, hiding behind the slight over growth he now sported after several months without a haircut.

"No penetration," the older immortal agreed, before the younger had a chance to speak, he was hauled up on the other's shoulders and dumped on their bed.

"Wait. Not in here. Not in here!" he said before wondering how they got to the bedroom from the living room so quickly.

"Why Not?" Emmett asked, his disappointment clearly worded and visible.

"The kids come in here," Jacob quickly said in distress as the body began to descend on him.

"Make your point and make it quick!" the vampire nearly growled.

"Erick'll see us doing the-y'know-!"

"We're engaged, we have children, we sleep together Every night, we're parents. Say Sex already."

"But we don't screw like rabbits Every damn night! A fucking condom won't even last. We need to Think if we're Hurting Them!"

"This is our Own Bedroom, where the hell will conceiving take place if we can't Use Our Own Bedroom!?" Emmett quietly shouted, his libido getting out of hand.

"Use your imagination-!" Jacob pushed at the body nearly crushing on his, he pulled back and asked as thought struck, "Wait did you just say 'conceive'?"

"What's the problem?"

"You said you won't-!"

"Did I promise?"

"You dirty old bat-!"

"Then where should we do this?!"

"In your mind I hope!"

"No such luck, Jay," the vampire half smiled, he looked at their surroundings before seeing a sheet, "I got an idea."

"But -but-!"

"Erick can only see memories from objects, right? This sheet is an object," Emmett unraveled a sheet and held it up in front of Jacob's face.

"But one of us might use it."

"We're gonna indulge in Boen's inner pyromaniac."

Jacob looked to the sheet, then back to the grin he both grew fond of and feared for the safety of his lower areas. There was no way getting around Emmett's hell bent-ness, he said with a defeated huff, "Fine."

The vampire couldn't help but feel sorry for his mate, not only did he have to, by some miracle, accommodate him, but the process of 'birthing' was also as painful. He hooked his arms under his halfling's, careful to guide the smaller limbs to kneel vertically from the edge of the bed's end, he heard Jacob gasp as he leaned his eyes down, directly before the green ringed iris'. He spoke, cautious not to frighten the younger immortal, his voice low, soothing, a declaration, "I won't bite you. No pain."

Jacob shyly glanced down from the gold eyes, he timidly mumbled, "Not right here."

The older immortal half disappointedly exhaled from both anticipation and exertion. He quickly, yet carefully scanned the room for a suitable place to tarnish, oh, to make in-laws happy. His eyes temporarily rested on an area in the center of their room, it was a window set pushed outward deeply with a raised platform under it, a wide and long desk-like surface connected the indenture in the wall.

Emmett tossed the long curtains back from the cushion used for sitting, he threw the sheet over the area and glanced back to the half vampire who timidly pulled at the hem of his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He looked so beautiful, so shy and too hedonistically appealing to pass up another minute. The immortal licked his drying lips just staring; gold-sliver tone limbs setting off lights into the room from the faint sunlight passing through the tick mists, he shyly stepped out of his jeans and underwear, pushing them aside also.

He kept his shy amber-green gaze low at the eventless floor. Slow, long, languid strides guiding him forward with the sheet crumpled in one hand, he paused before Emmett, just standing inches lower than the other's chin, and swept the sheet in hand upward from the denim clothed hips, upward to one side of the elder's lit silhouette, dragging the shirt end up along with the thin weave of material as it dropped back down listlessly on the vampire's belt loop. Tantalizingly, those smaller hands reached into his, brushing along his now racing pulse, then dropping it into his palm. The vampire couldn't help but smile to his mate's boldness, "We haven't had sex in god knows how long, and you're already a natural, Jay."

Jacob lifted his chin from where it nearly placed itself on Emmett's collarbone, his eyes glittered a wondering gold-emerald, asking questions that the vampire wished he could answer. The halfbreed cockily grinned with a punctuating dive of his fingers into the beltline of the elder's jeans, "And you thought I was still a nervous virgin?"

"All the time…" the vampire said, drawing the cool sheets around the dip behind his halfling's back, allowing the white material to pool and sluice around the firmness about Jacob's thighs and calves. He stepped forward, his body bumping and urging the smaller back into the hollowed out windowsill, he complied as their eyes remained transfixed. His fingers deftly laid the sheet down and trailed from the hard now clothed wood to the soft skin of Jacob's hips, they drew in a silent breath as the older vampire's cheeks began to color with a blush, their skin touching and the halfling lending his own physical vigor to Emmett.

The half-vampire leaned up, his neck straightening as he strained himself to reach the other's neck, he whispered low, only tickling along the fantasy his older mate painted up into reality, "You're right…-"

"-…Confidence isn't one of my strongest traits," he finished the sentence. The vampire gently pushed him, to leaning his back on the cold dewy glass of the window behind him, he stared up as Emmett leaned down, into Jacob's view, their lips almost touched. So closely, they could feel each other's heat and the warm rushes of breath lingering on their opposed orifices of flesh. Silently acknowledged, the halfling stiffened when a hand grasped his palm and pressed it to a now unclothed erection. Never having touched his mate in a manner, he gasped when the other hand grasped his lower back and forced him forward into the other's wall-like body.

The pale face went to his neck, nuzzling, sensing the blood leaping, rushing and screaming under his lips, his teeth ached to feel itself break into his soft skin, not today. Today he'd have to hold back a little on the feedings, so as not to break his promise. The hand barely grasping him drove him mad with excitement. He groaned when the fist lessened to a slow, slow crawling on the heating inches of his skin, he never took Jacob for a tease, but this was already killing him as orgasm burned him inside out from a pit just beneath his navel. The halfling hesitated in increasing the pressure of his fingertips on the pulsing raise of flesh, he peeked down the thin space Emmett allowed of their bodies not touching, he observed the swelling redness gathering like a fever on it's uppermost area, veins pulsating under the light brushes of his fingertips. The vampire watched his mate examine him, drink in his curiosity and use it as a means of fuel, he watched all the while the halfling's eyes widened when he felt himself twitch and clash against the palm. Humor getting the better of him, the immortal broke the comfortable silence, "You've never seen me like this?"

"I've never even seen myself like this," Jacob said, not taking his eyes off the phallus as it twitched again, an instant indication that Emmett had something un-respectable in his mind already, and considered the idea of teaching it to his life companion.

The vampire both liked and wondered about his halfling's answer. He figured the younger immortal was too embarrassed to say or to even ask about something so simple, "You mean you've never touched yourself?"

"No," the halfbreed timidly mumbled, low enough for only them both to hear, he shook his head and retreated his hands quietly to the cloth, "Only you did. I thought about it sometimes, but it only made me shy to do That to myself."

"You make it sound dirty," Emmett half laughed at the younger's shyness and self-censored language.

"It isn't dirty-!" Jacob said, scaring himself of how demanding and confused he looked, he stumbled through the words he tried to say, but sounded more carried off in thought, "I can't think about the fact that touching myself feels…-"

Emmett waited for the answer, he knew it was an inappropriate time to burst into a chuckle fit, "You're confusing me."

"It feels better when I know it's you doing it," the halfbreed confessed, his honesty getting the better of how he worded things, "It feels wrong when I do the…-"

"Okay, okay. I get it," Emmett said, motioning for the halfling to kneel on the windowsill, "Turn around."

Jacob turned to the window, muscles quivering and nerves trembling with anticipation, since this was the second time they did something like this. The clear glass, it's uncovered state and his own nakedness making him want to cringe and cover himself. The vampire guided the younger's hands into his, he pushed the bent legs aside, spreading them apart with the halfling's hands in his. His knees halted at the wide corners of the windowsill, feeling the paint and dew from their bodies scratch against the his skin of his knees, he kneeled his legs until he could feel the soft peaks of sheet brush up against his bottom and the veins of his testicles. They intertwined their fingers and rested them aside on the windowsill's ledge. The half immortal felt his face grow hot from exposing himself to whomever might be under the window, watching them both in their most vulnerable state, his heart audibly thumped against his ribcage and in his ears, he could hear Emmett's also in tune, perfectly in sync with his own. The vampire pressed their cheekbones together, as if watching the same sight of clouds passing and forming, he leaned bodily into Jacob, whispering, "You'll be no stranger to yourself when you're starved for it."

It? Before the halfling had thought to figure what 'it' was, a kiss paired with a bite flowered at the back of his neck, just above his shoulder blade, he groaned, his head unconsciously rolling aside to give Emmett more room, which he made use of. First starting at the soft dip of muscle meeting a thin layer of skin on his shoulder blade and spine, Jacob's eyes watered and fought to stay open, concentrating on the forming droplets on the glass as it grew and thickened along with his heavy, ragged breaths. The vampire nipped gently with his teeth on the spot until it darkened, the then sucked gently on the smooth unbroken skin, feeling a tensing of his youngling's skin and the sinew beneath, he lessened the pressure until his lips simply laid, openly kissing the light tan form. His blush toned lips retracted until it set neutrally against his teeth and touching the halfling. A gentle ripple of the firm, yet soft lips woke Jacob back into guessing his mate's motions, his thoughts, his attention, or even more mysterious, his intentions.

The immortal unlaced his fingers from Jacob's and instead, listened to their breathing, it seemed neutral enough that they'd be mistaken for sleeping. The half vampire stared forward, his eyes half closed and lids, heavier than if he were tired, struggling to keep open, he nearly jumped forward when he saw in the mirror's reflection, Emmett, turning his pale head diagonally and opening his mouth wide. He nearly fell forward as the mouth bit the skin behind his neck on either side of his vertebral column, his hands not attempting to hold him as the vampire cradled an arm across his chest and the other cupping under his navel, a half pleading throaty whimper escaping his clenched teeth when he felt the cool of the glass just a movement away from the tip of his nose.

The elder immortal seemed to have read his mind, he rubbed light circles on the halfling's nipple, almost too faintly to notice, he then roughly pinched, a dull jolt shook Jacob into a groan which turned into a quiet sigh as the finger lightly circled again. Emmett could feel the faint rippling of sinew of the halfling's back, beginning at the muscles beside his elbows and ending at his lower back, he subconsciously pierced thinly at the air with his hips and flushed a beige pink on his cheeks. Mesmerized, the vampire dipped his finger into Jacob's near hanging mouth as hot pants turned the wetness on his fingertip cold, a farewell, he trailed it down along the perspiring pores and continued to circle his raised nipple with the wet digit, the other finger circled around the delicate fold of skin on the rim of his navel, he suddenly pinched the lower area of his abdomen and felt the half vampire drop his head on his shoulder and give a strangled rasp through his cinch closed lips.

Emmett's fingers guided the halfling's hands to grasp the window's frame, his elbows bent from it's narrowness and hung as if he were tied loosely. The fingers raked upwards, passing the hard abdominal muscles, then scraping over the nipples that tensed instantly, the halfbreed opened his mouth slightly to breath when inhaling through his nose did no good, a large hand rested on his jaw and the other on his neck. The apprentice's adam's apple slid unnoticed up and down under Emmett's palm, he then turned his young mate's face to his, he inhaled the halfling's breath and exhaled in pattern, their lips dampened and warmed from their moisture as the vampire stared. Short black hair tossed and matting his forhead above his torture creased brows, eyes just slits of dilated irises, cheeks reddened from slow abuse, lips parted and begging silently to be consumed; the immortal nearly gave in until he saw the lashes open a hair's degree and slowly close. Surrender.

"Emmett, please…" he whispered, knowing better not to lean in and take what wasn't offered, Emmett would have let him steal a kiss or two in their private challenge. He touched their lips together gently, taking their time, one hand caressed the cords fluxing in Jacob's throat and the other softly rubbed the relaxed angular jawbone up to his ear then down to his rounded chin, only to start again from where he left off from. Orgasm burned behind the walls only needing touch to crumble, the halfling whimpered as the kiss deepened and the other's erection pressed his tailbone, then slid between his cheeks without penetrating, he squirmed uncomfortably as the hand on his cheek went back to his chest and kneaded roughly at his pecs, the palm passing and rubbing his nipples as if it were an afterthought. The vampire drew back far enough to hear his apprentice murmur, "…please…"

"Please-?" he asked, brushing his lips along the left jugular his body knew well enough to find in the dark, the pulse jumped under his touch when he bit lightly on the vein.

"…need release-!" he near whimpered. One palm went to Jacob's still hanging hand and laced between his fingers, larger digits pressing into the knuckle of his palms, the other hand slithered to the other resting on the windowsill, and twined into the smaller knuckles. He manipulated the halfling's hands along with his own on a bent thigh, raising the bumps under his skin and making his nerves on edge as if he were running, the younger immortal breathed harshly as his own gold-silver toned fingers whispered along his skin, his hands being led and veered by Emmett's like a puppet on a string. The vampire's folded knuckles curled around his palm possessively and paternally, feeling the firmness and soft overtones of his twitching muscles along with his own shy fingers. It felt both familiar and strange that his mate's hands had to teach him how to take pleasure in himself. Step by step, they explored his body, first feeling his thigh, then the inner flesh, slowly upwards they brushed their entwined hands, but stopping just before actually touching Jacob's erection. He involuntarily swung his hips forward and gasped, both surprised and amazed as he lightly glossed at the foggy window before slowly pulling back, "Is that normal?"

"What is normal?" the vampire emphasized with a rough thrust of his hips forward, the halfling felt the taboo velvetiness of the blood engorged flesh pass between his cheeks and rest firmly outside, all without sinking up into his body, one promise kept in an unconventional way. He couldn't help a deeper blush pass and rest on his cheeks, he felt the appendage below pulse, almost caressing against him, warmly.

"I still can't-" Their lips touched again, this time Emmett consumed him, nipping along the soft lower bow of his lips, teasing until it looked as if it were ready to explode from the slow pressure, then slipped his tongue inside, slowly caressing the shy one's warm tip into motion. Their vocalizations resonating along with their heartbeats, which quickened and fluttered delightfully between their bodies, as if trying in any way to push past their ribcages and into each other. The hands paired with his touched at his collarbone, Emmett's hands leading and controlling his along the then celibate panes of his body. He felt a slickness, a fragrant moisture leaking from his skin, into a liquidly collection that slid down and into the areas of his body. They both smelled of each other; the vampire's scent plucked at the strings in his body and felt as if it vibrated into his core, his own made the immortal push up into him, but only with consent did he want to actually initiate the act of conceiving.

Emmett clasped the halfling's fingers and veered them slowly over Jacob's chest, his breath hitched a note as a pair of pale fingers plucked his nipple again, a sudden sharp shot stabbed at his whole body and faded into a dull throbbing in his chest. The vampire then flitted their fingers in tiny circles around his abdomen, gradually making their way back down in the direction of the halfling's navel. A chuckle broke the silence as the immortal felt his mate's hands urge downward without help, he tugged their paired hands back and firmly held them up back at the window frame, where they once were. He breathed, "Leave them there."

Jacob could feel his body cave in slowly from the torture, he wanted to touch himself there for a moment, not caring that his mate or others outside their window could be witness, he dropped his head forward and sought out the dewy glass to calm his raging nerves. He opened his eyes after closing them from disappointment, peeking at the black hairs that grew just below the line of his eyebrows. He rolled his forehead around on the quickly heating surface of the thin material and bit back a groan as Emmett pushed up but not into him. One pale hand snaked up his bent arm and settled on the back of his palm, feeling the hard suppleness of his skin on his own, caressing in circles around his tensing and relaxing knuckles, he pushed up just to test the resistance of muscle. The halfling bowed his head forward and screamed under his breath, the vampire hissed as he felt himself both being pushed out and sucked in by the tense blossom of flesh, as if he were being eaten off again.

"W-wait-!" Jacob gasped, the immortal couldn't stop himself, he only slowed his movements to a crawl, then the halfbreed felt himself tear. He pushed his mate back to halt him, "I said wait-! Please-!"

Emmett pushed in the last painful length, successfully nestling within as his younger companion groaned and fell back, his hands still gripping at the windowsill. He groaned as the vampire pulled out and shoved back in, "You prick-!"

"I told you, Jay:" the immortal whispered, one pale arm circled his waist and the other guided a light tan hand to his own hip as it slammed in an out into the younger, the other hand twined briefly as it guided his palm down to his untouched erection, "You're - turning - me - into - an - animal - making - me - Wait-!"

Jacob tightened around his mate as his own palm met the thrusting appendage, as Emmett pushed in harder when he felt a squeeze on his flexing hipbone, an encouragement. He watched the young immortal grip himself, and arching into the new sensation, quickly stroking up and down to his own rhythm. He nuzzled the damp black hairs aside from the bare ears and whispered breathily, "I told you you'd like it…"

"Shut up-!" the halfbreed gasped, he forcefully pushed his lips against the immortal's lips, briefly biting and sucking each other. He pulled back and leered as he regained some grasp on himself, "When we're married, you can say all the shit you want!"

"Yes, sir…" Emmett said, liking the new persona he never knew of, making no rush as he thrust in deeply, stroking inward and dipped up as he exited, he dominated their next kiss, allowing his companion to experience the sudden waves hitting from his center and resounding outward to the tips of his fingers and legs. The vampire swept Jacob's knees out from under him and nearly folded the smaller body in half as he gripped behind the knees and ground himself upward into the new position. The halfling gripped himself harder a fraction and bucked as he felt the hidden nerves inches below his navel, being stimulated, sending a quake-like ripple squeezing and wringing his nerves outward. Knowingly, the older immortal struck that same area, he himself being clenched at from below, he purred form inside his throat and barely had time to hold Jacob against him as they both groaned into each other's mouths, climax.

-

"Hi, Jajapa, Epapa!" June squeaked as she ran up to her fathers and hugged their kneeling forms to hers. Her delicate white laced petticoat of silk brushed their arms, they twitched from aftershocks as she pulled back and kissed their cheeks. She pranced through the space between them, they watched as her black curls bounced behind her and disappear upstairs. Camas, shut the door of the family's 'Precambrian Pony', the beautiful, newly painted, 1967 modeled pickup. Jacob admired the eggshell-toned vehicle, even more wonderful a sight was his children filing out from the tailgate as they hauled boxes effortlessly on their shoulders and carried them inside. Gethrin, their oddball son came in last, his hair braided back and sneakers scuffing along the gravel walkway to their home, he stopped in front of his parents and handed them a letter. Emmett took the unmarked envelope and was about to open the triangle flap before his son stopped him. The youngest halfbreed sighed and asked, looking to the pair as he addressed them, "Dad, Pop…"

"…I'd like to go back to Volterra," the young man said, he quickly added an explanation to both of his fathers' questioning gazes, "Life here is great, don't get me wrong-!"

"It's just…" he trailed off as he looked to his siblings, all unpacking, working together to store away foods and cook some on the spot, "I feel like I don't belong here. And it's bad enough that Erick, Bo and Camas have to keep an eye out for me. I don't want to be the reason why they can't have normal lives, I want to own up and go through with their agreement and mine. I don't fit in here with my…-"

"-…abilities…"

"That's your choice," Jacob said, he elbowed Emmett to agree as they nodded their approval, "If it's what you want, we won't tell you no."

"Erin," the larger vampire couldn't yet bear the thought of his youngest going out on his own, much less, where him and his own mate nearly had been killed. He pushed those thoughts aside long enough to say to their gifted son, "Just stay with us until they decide to show up, okay?"

"Yeah," the teenager uneasily but respectfully bowed his neck and walked into their cabin to take part in the activities.

"He's a strange kid," Emmett said after they all scampered out back into their yard, he made sure to have the lump of sheets sitting in plain view for Bo, and he ran around outside with a smug grin that he did some deed that would later make them all scream.

"Aro'd have a fucking disc slip if he'd see Erin's capabilities," Jacob said, he grew comfortable with that as soon as Alice seen the 'ability' firsthand, she babbled something about 'losing all faith in femininity'.

Emmett smiled, folding his arms and leaning on the same post his mate leant on, "Maybe. Maybe not. But it'd be the same when we freaked out about having four girls and three boys, instead of three girls and four boys. Remember, Jay?"

The halfling chuckled as they both remembered the events, "Dad was ready to chuck his diabetic shoes at me. I remember."

"What now, Jay?" the vampire asked, turning his gaze to his mate.

"I'd want to go on a long vacation," he said after some moment, "Just to get away from all this shit."

"Tell everyone to pack while I go get my in-laws," Emmett instructed, planting a small kiss on the younger's neck. Jacob looked up and stared, nearly long enough that he was laughing on the inside, the vampire itched to asked, "Is something between my teeth?"

"No, nothing," the half immortal shook his head and glanced back out to their pack, "Everything's just perfect again."

"Everything was always perfect in the first place," the full immortal said, he lingered and watched also.

"I guess it was," Jacob finally agreed, he gave a gentle push to a shoulder, "Go get my dad, huh."

"Watch my litter while I'm gone," Emmett grinned before disappearing and leaving the halfling with himself.

Life, if not perfect while he was half dead, then it'd be only seen as a second chance where he pushed his truly short mortality away. The children would grow, never die old, never sicken, never need earthly possessions, and he was so proud that he'd given them a second chance also, whereas their lives ended when the Volturi saw flaws within their uncaring immortality. He'd never have to see the innocent seven suffer and Emmett and himself would live until the end of time making sure of that.

* * *

q(^u^)p My Second Lemon, Ever! How ya like it?! (It sickens me how I make foreplay always last longer than the main event, oh well.)

Bye, bye! Taking a holiday to celebrate my first complete slash fiction! Maybe I'll finish this fic or not, since it was So, so stressful in keeping up with. Don't know…

*Thank you, Everyone for having me go this far & reading my weak Jacob/Emmett fic. Just know that I'm gosh so sorry for making a Load of mistakes & beta-ing late along with Est6661 as my main beta-reader, whom I can't thank enough for suffering through my months of endless errors! (Maybe, I'll finally pick up the darn book or pay more attention to the movie, most likely not) Well, without further ado, I'm off the Never-Never-Land where I wanna meet the ticking alligator & have me some keg-made root beer!

(I might make a vacation spin-off for kicks)


	14. 14 Prologue & Epilogue

…a little treat for y'all who did a 'Story/Author Alert' for this fic…

T16 - SLASH - ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. Alternate Universe, a few more bios of the kids…enjoy?

Pairing: Mainly Jacob/Emmett

* * *

Divided by Nature:

14. Epilogue(/Prologue)

* * *

In wake of the Italian Renaissance fully a masterful bloom was I at my youth's bourn. Withholding less sentimentality as my younger colleagues would of my rough-hewn of childhood and sudden push from society's womb, life as a tramp gave me an élan, a certain panache toward becoming a superior thief. Yet once held my attention for my self-serving fingers came upon a manuscript which comprised a couplet of prose, and as many revere his work today, to me they painted songbirds in my heart, every stroke of his quill read by my eyes stained me coyly. I returned his beautiful unfinished draft and told him myself that his endeavor was beautiful, had it been finished. Seeing me in all my gutter finery assured my status as his unofficial muse of the moment, awestricken, flattered he had me. He had a natural endowment for weighing words and fixing them like spots on a butterfly's wing, simple pronunciation and words created music without the use of it's many notations. For the next ten or so years brought little to change my appearance, save for a jewel, a garment, a small dust of crimson powder on my cheeks, my rare appearances as a pageboy or an understudy, which was all provided by he. He gave the impression that I was his gravely-ill son, his weakling cherub who spent his days on his father's lap while reading and choreographing the manuscripts upon another parchment in ink. The public praised him for having an ear for musical poetry, while I had an eye for detailed gestures, we went hand in hand, father and son, moth to a flame. By his thirtieth year and my twentieth, he asked why I never left a question unanswered save for one: " 'What doth her beauty serve but as a note -Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair?' " I answered: " 'Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget.' " My welcome was worn well, and I then that I had to make my leave with a final performance which was this night's tribute to her majesty, the queen. I watched from my box high in the rafters as the play debuted, her majesty lilting her head thoughtfully at every agreeable epigram. My cloak await for wear when the final curtain call was made, but was interrupted when a gentleman with skin as cold as I, closed over my throat and shoulder as he whispered, 'My sincere apologies, I admired your chaperone's budding dramas.' The last of my vision allowed me ruby-like eyes from under a sweep of short brown hair, Alec. My name is Mare Billi Cullen.

Hi. I'm Laurienna, but mommy calls me 'dim wit' or Anna, she's my sister. Mommy told me I killed her when we both came out, she says she wished Anna breathed and cried instead of me because then she'd have a 'less troublesome way to spend daddy's check.' My mommy always kept me in the house because she said that there was bad people out there who'll take me from her and then she won't get a letter from the state who pay to have my nurse and doctor care for me every week. I always liked my mommy's cooking, she would put a 'special ingredient' in it so I fall asleep, it was white, like chalk dust when I break it with my fingernails. When my second daddy comes home, they'd go up stairs and I'd still be eating when I hear them meowing like cats and he'd be barking like a dog. Mrs. Porter would come to my house with a broom and her pubbie, Ronny. I'd play with Ronny while she goes up stairs and sweeps my daddy out of the bed like a batter at the base, mommy would yell at old granny Porter for 'fucking around with (her) life.' Mommy doesn't mean it, she shows how she loves me when another daddy comes by and 'disciplines' me. I love my mommy, she says she loves me too. My fourth daddy bit me, and I bit granny Porter because I couldn't reach the fridge in time. Ronny ran away. I chased Ronny. I lost Ronny somewhere. Mommy never took me outside, she said it was bad for me. She said Anna was always a good girl, so she would have taken Anna outside instead of me. I would have taken care of Anna. I would make a good big sister to Anna. I stayed in a tree house in a place where kids play, and I met a girl. Her name was Hannah. She looked like me. Her mamma was pretty, but Hannah had blue eyes instead of brown. I think Hannah was my baby sister. Hannah said she wanted to meet my mommy. I told her to watch TV at midnight and she can see my mommy with one of my daddies making cat and dog sounds. I didn't see Hannah for a long time after that, when I did, she said she can't talk to me any more. A nice man took me into an alley because he said he had food there for me. He found Ronny, Ronny was tied to a doorknob and the man told me to eat. I was hungry, but I said no thank you like mommy taught me. I fell asleep, then I saw grammpa bul smiling at me. My name is June Sarah Black.

Daddy once told me that a good detective takes only one good look to play out all possibilities and take note of all perspectives, and that's just what he was preparing me for. The world was full of tradeoffs where I lived, in 1940's seedy Southern California blue-collar society. Since ma died, daddy looked after me and treated me like a little brother more than a son; his flesh and blood. He was my whole world, ma was hardly around. He took me to each crime scene no matter how grizzly and bloody they were. He left me to the environs for no less than five hours and helped me less and less with each passing year. Twelve and having more unclosed cases solved, that left me with my half of my childhood to complete; middle school and pre-forensics study at a well-known university near my dad's Irish Catholic neighborhood. The last case right after graduating forensic pathology and basic criminology hit me during a lapse where my daddy went missing longer than his usual night out with the bonnie lassies. Several weeks after St. Patties and still no sign of him near the usual pubs, a case hit my desk during an arithmetic class, inside were details by which Jack the Ripper rivaled unmatched a person suffering irreversible psychosis. Little in preparation I took, weakness and anger propelled me when I reached the crime scene, and stole a gun off an officer. They chased me, but I escaped the same way the perp did, following his/her trail of blood and an amber bodily secretion. I reached Beverly Hills' slums before giving up, just after nightfall and being come upon by an unknown person. He knelt in front of me, giving me a view of his intensely rouge eyes, he asked, 'are you lost?' I wanted to answer, but it was suddenly impossible for me to do so, he then said, 'I know how that feels.' He took the gun from my trembling hands and effortlessly handed me off to a woman who perched me on one arm and cradled me, holding me, embracing me. She passed me on to the man, he held me the same way to the point where I felt safe, calm, on the verge of surrealism when I saw a mixture of both blood and thick resin-like fluids sopping my hair, I looked up only to be met with those very secretions dripping from his lips, like saliva. He bit me, the pain was unbearable, like being struck through the jugular with a chilled ice pick, I died in the unthreatening arms of my father's killer. The files I'd received during the interruption of class was the case of a murder spree, and my dad being among the torn dead, his blood drained and body frozen in black and white shadows of a mutilated dozen populating a wharf basement, and I was the next victim of that blood-extravaganza. I drifted moments after teeth and arms hugged me to the suddenly warm body, I died slowly, finally remembering the name of my death: Felix. My name is Erick Emmiele Black.

Some people say that they are conscious and remember well their third year onward, but I remember every detail from when I first grew a mind. When was that you may ask, the day one cell multiplied into two, two to four, four became twelve, twelve little cells formed one-hundred-forty-four, that's me. But, no, I was alive within my father since he became a man, and I was passed unto my mother, the enemy-chief's youngest of five daughters, when he took her in victory of counting coup. As little, as insignificant, as close to being a viral parasite I was, I was loved by my host, my mother, my protector, my life-donor. Yes, I remember the sensations of one cell forming many, of being held warmly within the flesh and fluid cradle, defended by the inner white horns, below her dancing heart, whispering my father's name and hers' together to form the constellation held in her womb. Where I was held perpetually, being fed at every whim of my mother's delicious cravings, where she told me stories by which assembled my bones, sang me songs that threaded my nerves from my flesh to my brain, and felt my father's touch which leant me his strength, his and her lips touching which built my lungs and saved breath for when I am welcomed to the world. Sometimes, I can feel my mother's tears trailing down across my fingers for bare breaths, then a strong hand, my father's hand comes upon her chin, like a shadow puppet, and rest upon me reassuringly. Our bond got so powerful that I could stray from my own home from my mother and walk amongst the many sleeping during the time of dream. Other times at night, their voices blend in the love-song, both their voices blended are mine, both their drumbeats complimenting one another are mine, both their love showered on one another is shared with me. Once while breaking camp to settle near the winter hunting grounds, my mother wandered us off alone to pick chokecherries and acorns for the trip. She sang while picking, she hummed while chewing, and cradled me closer to her spine as she shared autumn's season harvest with me, I love her. I love my mother and my father. I'm sure that I would have loved my grandparents if I knew them. The wolves came, and they stole us, they left her singing lullabies in an old oak tree which was too withered to bear fruit until, alit behind them by the full moon, came strangers, one of them named 'Aro'. They, also, stole her breath, they abducted her from my family, and I along with her but never to follow her along the milky way path to the other world. My spirit lived next to my father until he, too, walked the path alit by stars. I then awoke to someone equally beautiful and loving as my last mother, someone comparably brave and loyal as my last father, both full of love and with familiar compassion. My name is Boen Cabel Cullen.

* * *

D'ja miss me? (crickets calling) …Well I Missed Alla You! (Hugz Everyone) I'm Back! The ticking alligator was nice, the keg root beer was delish, & the lost boys are all off experimenting with flavored condoms…Yeah, so, Anyway-! Yeah, I guess I'll do a vacation spin off for the hell of it, it'll be called 'The Litter's First Holiday' & a sequel to DbN after or during the spinoff. No worries, there'll be no malepregness, when 'TLFH' takes off, yup, someone or everyone's gonna pop a baby. But, I KNOW there'll be less smut in 'TLFH' than 'DbN'. Before, I was cool with making Jacob & Emmett fuck, but now, it's kind of awkward, considering that my friend is a fan of the series & she's reading about her fave Book/Movie being turned GAY! Worst of all, by her idiot friend who knows squirt about her fave werepire universe! (Gasp!) OMG! I'm IN SOME MAJOR TROUBLE! But I won't quit out on it until the whole 'Litter' thing is resolved.

Footnote: Quotes highlighted in [" '_' "] are by William Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet'

*Oh, another thing before I forget: The 'Chapters' scroll for navigating chapter to chapter, the extra shit written there is for me. Yup, I'm an idiot & I get lost easily so I had to put down the pairings (Ex: J&Ed, J&Em) & the smut alerts (Ex: Lemm & NONlemm) because I'm an idiot, okay?

Feedback & corrections always welcome!


End file.
